Stand By Me
by Fullmetal Pyromaniac
Summary: Elizabeth Lyones is admitted to Britannia Hospital and Respite Centre where she meets a bunch of new people and even joins a club. But there's someone who piques her interest- Meliodas, the boy in the room next to hers. *cross posted on wattpad under "Ruby-like-fire"*
1. Chapter one

**Stand by Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**

 **Chapter one:**

* * *

Elizabeth Lyones walked into the large white building that was the Britannia hospital and respite centre. It wasn't busy, there were plenty of empty plastic chairs. A light blue rug covered the floor and a woman sat at the reception desk typing on her computer. Elizabeth hoisted the rucksack higher up on her back and smoothed down her black skirt.

Her eldest sister, Margaret, noticed her actions as a sign of nervousness and gently placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, I can promise you that" she said gently.

Elizabeth nodded and went up to the reception desk, trying to ignore the aching in her legs and trying not to noticeably stumble.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said as she was joined by her two sisters.

"I'm Elizabeth Lyones, I've been told that I need to stay under surveillance in the hospice" The woman didn't look up, she just typed something into the computer.

"You've just turned fifteen, correct?" The monotonous receptionist asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes"

"Your family is Margaret, Veronica and Baltra Lyones, your mother is deceased correct?"

"Yes" she mumbled awkwardly, not used to having her personal life barked at her. The receptionist typed something into the computer and picked up a sleek black phone.

She mumbled something into the phone, then seemed to have a full out gossip with the other person on the line. She finally noticed Elizabeth who was patiently waiting and muttered a good bye. The receptionist put down the phone and gave a tight lipped smile,

"Just go have a seat and Nurse Merlin will call for you when she arrives"

The three sisters sat on the plastic chairs, Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief at finally getting off her poor tired legs. Her other sister Veronica saw her relief but stuck her nose in the air and ignored it.

A few minutes passed and then Elizabeth noticed a young raven haired woman with a wheel chair walk into the waiting area.

"Elizabeth Lyones?" She said loudly and Elizabeth raised her hand. Merlin began pushing the wheelchair over when Veronica pulled Elizabeth up and dragged her to the chair.

"Excuse me, but my Ellie doesn't need a wheelchair, she can manage just fine on her own"

Elizabeth winced and tried not to wobble, Merlin smiled though it was clear she didn't mean it,

"I assume you're Elizabeth's sister. I respect your wishes, however on Elizabeth's file it said 'sometimes unable to walk' and I saw her stumble over here. So, Elizabeth would you like to give your legs a break and take the wheelchair?"

Deciding that the strong aching in her legs was more of a problem than her slightly annoyed sister, Elizabeth nodded tiredly.

"Yes..." Elizabeth said and Melin smiled again, this time it was more sincere. Elizabeth took off her bag and placed it on the handle of the chair. When she sat down Elizabeth breathed out and leant back.

The journey to her room was uneventful, she could hear her sisters arguing slightly down the corridor but chose to ignore it. Merlin wheeled her into a clean white room. There was a hospital bed and two tables, a TV and a bookshelf. A large window with white curtains paralleled with one facing the corridor.

Veronica and Margaret appeared a few minutes later after Merlin had gotten Elizabeth out of her skirt and top and into a white nightgown. Elizabeth lay on her bed, her silver hair falling over her right eye and down her back.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," Margaret said, "We promised Father that when you were settled in we'd head home, we'll be back tomorrow and I'll bring Gil"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded,

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Give Father my love"

Margaret and Veronica each placed a kiss on their sisters forehead and then left. Merlin came in a few seconds later.

"So, How are you Elizabeth?" She asked, Elizabeth smiled and clasped her hands together.

"My legs are a little sore but I'm okay otherwise, I'm not too sure why I'm in here. How are you Miss Merlin?"

The older woman placed a hand over her heart and gave a warm smile.

"Oh, you're so cute! Just call me Merlin" She squeaked whilst pinching Elizabeth's cheeks softly, "You're just in to do tests and so we can keep an eye on your illness. I doubt you'll be in longer than a few months at the least"

Elizabeth nodded and Merlin wrote a few things down on her clipboard.

"Well, that's all for now. If you need anything just press the buzzer and I'll be right along" and she turned to leave, before she did, Merlin paused in the doorway.

"Oh, I meant to tell you. I've got a few more patients, there's one a next door. I mentioned that I had a new patient and he was _very_ intent on meeting you, so don't be alarmed if he pops over later" And the woman was gone leaving Elizabeth all alone.

 _ **...**_

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed, reading the latest book in her favourite series. She had been alone for at least an hour now, the sun was low in the now orange sky and the trees outside swayed gently. The mysterious person still hadn't appeared.

Sighing, Elizabeth closed her book and placed it on her bedside table, she stared out the window and thought about the days events. Veronica had been like that ever since Elizabeth had found out about her illness, she there was something that she didn't know. That was being kept secret.

Leting out another sigh, Elizabeth leant against the headboard of her bed and gazed at the outside world. It seemed so far away from her hospital room, even outside of it she was alone.

After being diagnosed, school was a drag. She was in and out of hospital so often that there was no point in going to school so her father got her a tutor and she wondered if that would stop since she was admitted to hospital.

She never really had any friends. There was Margaret's boyfriend, Gilthunder and Veronica's 'friend' Griamore, but they had never been anything else but like elder brothers to Elizabeth.

She pulled out her bag from under her bed and took out her phone. Elizabeth sent a quick text to her father and Margaret then put it in the drawer of her bedside table. She then picked up her book and began reading again.

When Elizabeth was about half way through the book, there was a knock at her bedroom door. Elizabeth turned her head to see who it was.

A boy that looked no older than she was stood in the doorway, he had messy blonde hair and wide green eyes. He couldn't have been any taller than Elizabeth was and he wore a white pyjama shirt with black pyjama bottoms. She couldn't lie, he was attractive.

The two stared at each other for a minute, both wide eyed. The boy lifted a hand and started walking towards her, taking a seat in the uncomfortable visitors chair.

"Yo" he said, holding out a hand, "I'm Meliodas, I'm the patient that Merlin mentioned, unless she didn't, in that case I'm your new neighbour. I'm just next door" then he gave a large grin.

Elizabeth shook his hand and returned the smile, "I'm Elizabeth, and yes, Merlin did mention you. I thought you weren't going to show up"

"Nah," he drawled, "I always keep my promises and I promised I'd come meet you. So here I am!"

There was a short silence in which Meliodas shifted slightly in his chair.

"So, since you're new here and your one of Merlins patients, I was wondering if you want to join my club?"

Elizabeth blanched. "Club?"

"Yeah, me and a few other patients started a club a few years back. Back when we were fourteen"

"Back when you were fourteen?" Elizabeth cut in, "how long have you been here?"

Meliodas waved off her question by waving his forefinger I front of her face and giving a sky wink, "Commandment one of the Seven Deadly Sins: Thou shalt not talk about thy ailment whilst in thy club"

"Ah, I'm sorry, that was rude of me" She apologised.

"It's no problem. That's our club. The Seven Deadly Sins, if you want I can take you there tomorrow so you can meet my friends. You'll have to join of course"

Elizabeth nodded eagerly, "I'd love to! I don't really have many friends so it'd be great to make new ones"

Meliodas chuckled and stood up. "I'd better get going, it's late and you're probably tired. I'll come get you tomorrow, is eleven okay?"

"Yes, it's perfect" Margaret said she'd visit at two, she'd be back by then.

"Okay, well goodnight, Elizabeth" and he turned to leave. When he reached the door, Meliodas turned around.

"I'm sixteen, by the way" and he left, closing the door softly behind him. Elizabeth's eyes widened, he had been here for, presumably, over two years. How ill was he?

Elizabeth pushed her rude thoughts to the back of her mind, it wasn't her business to ask. If Meliodas wanted her to know, he'd tell her. For now she should focus on being his friend.

She leant back into her pillow and stared out of her bedroom window, the moon was quietly rising and the stars were coming out. She turned off her bedroom light and closed her eyes. She dreamt of a blonde haired boy.

* * *

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter two

**Stand by Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

Eleven o'clock couldn't come soon enough for Elizabeth. She awoke at nine, went for her daily tests at half past, then at ten she had a meeting with her doctor, Arthur, about her illness and her stay.

Like Merlin had said, Arthur told Elizabeth that he hoped she wouldn't be in long. Just long enough to make sure she was in a stable condition. Then she returned to her room and texted her father.

Unfortunately her father was just as ill as Elizabeth, he still managed to look after them all though they were always telling him off for pushing himself. It was hard on all three sisters but they had managed to get through it.

At eleven as promised, the familiar blonde haired boy knocked at Elizabeth's door.

"Hey Elizabeth, how're you doing?" He asked cheerfully. Elizabeth smiled and placed her phone away in her bedside drawer.

"I'm okay, Meliodas. How are you?" She replied, then stood up, trying not to wobble. Meliodas seemed to notice this and carefully moved towards her, taking her hand. Red blush coursed through Elizabeth's face.

"I'm great! We'd better get going, the gang aren't going to be pleased of their captain is missing"

Elizabeth allowed herself to be pulled out of her room, the smell of anaesthetic became more and more prominent as the pair walked along the corridors. Meliodas lead her to a three-way section in the hall. Left went towards the respite centre, right went towards other wards and if you headed straight you reached the roof.

They went right. Elizabeth was lead along the narrow hall until the two reached a wooden door. It was old and faded, virtually invisible unless you were looking for it. Meliodas turned to Elizabeth and gave a great big grin before opening the door and leading her in. Then he closed it behind him.

 _ **...**_

Four people turned to Elizabeth. A brunette girl in a wheelchair, a short boy with ginger hair, a boy with pink hair and glasses and a tall boy with white hair. They were all dressed in the most unusual clothing. The short ginger boy wore a long blue and yellow coat over his hospital clothes. He also wore ankle boots.

The girl in the wheelchair wore an orange short sleeved top and orange shorts. The pink haired boy seemed to be wearing women's clothes and the white haired boy was dressed in a red pyjama shirt that was too short, revealing his toned midriff, and long red cotton trousers. They all sat at a round wooden table surrounded by stools in the middle of the room.

The room itself was very busy, a beautiful treasure chest sat next to the door, a large white curtain hung over a section of the wall on the left. Scenes were painted on the walls, the portion not hidden on the left was a beautiful garden with a fountain in the middle. There stood Elizabeth's doctor, Arthur. he was dressed in golden armour and his strawberry blonde hair was wildly placed under a crown. In swirly cursive writing next to his head, it read **_'King Arthur Pendragon'_**.

Along the back wall were seven people, Meliodas, Nurse Merlin, an old man and the people sitting across from Elizabeth. Their names and sin title was written above their head in black cursive. **_Ban, Diane, Merlin, Escanor, King, Gowther, Captain Meliodas._**

On the right wall is a picture of a pub or tavern of some sorts, outside it stood a pink pig with a red clover on its behind. The sign on the tavern read **_'Boar Hat'_**

Meliodas went to the treasure chest next to the door and pulled on boots, a black waist coat and put a leather band holding a scabbard and sword hilt that looked like a dragon on his back.

"Okay guys" Meliodas said, grinning cheerfully and pointing to Elizabeth. "This is Elizabeth and she's the newest member of the Seven Deadly Sins"

Embarrased at the sudden spotlight on her, Elizabeth turned pink.

"I'm Elizabeth Lyones, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can all be good friends" she rushed, looking everywhere but the people infront of her.

The white haired boy, presumably Ban, scoffed and walked over to her. Elizabeth was shocked at his size, he stood quite a few inches above her.

"Don't be so formal, Princess. We ain't gonna hurt you. We don't really like outsiders but we'll make an exception of the capt'n's brought you here" Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and nodded.

"Thank you" she said, "You're very kind" Meliodas stiffened at this and the boy barked a laugh.

"I dunno about that, Princess. I'm Ban, by the way, Fox's sin of greed"

The girl in the wheelchair rolled over to Elizabeth.

"I'm Diane. Serpent sin of Envy" she said shortly and rolled back over to the table. Elizabeth was taken aback by her rudeness but was kind nonetheless. Diane probably had a reason for being so short with her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Diane"

"I'm Harlequin" the ginger haired boy said, "but just call me King, everyone does. I'm the Grizzly sin of Sloth"

The pink haired boy stood next and did a two finger salute.

"I am Gowther. The Goat's sin of Lust" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"L-Lust?" She stuttered and Meliodas grinned.

"It was the only sin left, don't worry, Gowther's completely immune to human emotion anyway" he explained. Gowther only pushed his glasses up his nose and made a peace sign.

"Merlin's the Boar sin of Gluttony and Escanor was the Lions sin of Pride. He retired a few years back but we've kept him as the sin. He was our founder so it was the least we could do. I'm the Dragon sin of Wrath"

Elizabeth smiled, "Really Meliodas? I can't imagine you hurting a fly!"

An uncomfortable silence spread over the room as all the sins looked at each other knowingly. Elizabeth's smile lessened. Unfazed, Meliodas pulled Elizabeth along and sat at the round table. Elizabeth gave a silent cry of relief, her legs were beginning to hurt.

"Right, first things first, King did you finish the document?" Meliodas asked. King nodded and placed a very large leather bound book on the table.

"Yep. It was difficult though, I had to get Diane to help" he pushed the book over to Meliodas who flicked through it. Elizabeth pondered over how it was difficult, suddenly, a piece of metal caught the light of the room and shone for a few seconds.

A prosthetic arm. That belonged to King.

"This is our storybook, Elizabeth" Meliodas said, breaking Elizabeth out of her trance. "We put all our adventures in here. Kings just finished his section on it. We all write our back stories in here so our adventures make more sense"

Elizabeth nodded, "So what're your stories? I'd love to hear them"

"If you want, we could lend you the book and let you read them for yourself. It would probably be easier than telling you, it would also give you the chance to write your own story" Meliodas said, handing her the book.

"My own story?"

"Yeah" King added, "you need your own story. You're one of us now"

"There's no more sins though" Diane declared, "What could she be?"

"She could always be a princess" Gowther suggested, "Princess of the neighbouring country of Lyones, as that is Elizabeth's last name. Countries are sometimes named after their rulers"

"That's a good idea, it also fits in with our latest story. We needed a motive to return to the kingdom anyway, 'Lyones' is a better name than what Merlin came up with" Ban replied.

Meliodas stood on the table and took a heroic stance.

"Picture this!" He shouted, "Hawk and I are in the Boar Hat when we overhear that the armoured sin of Lust has been spotted in town"

Elizabeth peered around the room, everyone, even Ban and Gowther, was enamoured in Meliodas' story.

"Suddenly, BAM! The armoured sin blasts through the front door, everyone screams and makes a beeline to get out of there. I'm not scared, nope-"

"Because I cannot be there" Gowther interrupts and is shushed by everyone but Meliodas.

"Exactly, the armoured sin falls to the ground and in the armour is not Gowther, but a young woman with long silver hair" he looks at Elizabeth who blushes.

"I take her up to my room to do a medical exam" Meliodas said with a coy smirk and jumped off the table, grabbing a handful of Elizabeth's chest, Elizabeth turned even more red and Diane slammed her fists on the table.

"Captain!" She yelled, "Leave Elizabeth. Get on with the story!"

"I'm only demonstrating the medical exam" Meliodas pouted, "anyway, Elizabeth wakes up and is greeted by Hawk and I"

"Uh, who is Hawk?" Elizabeth asked timidly.

"He's our talking pig!" Meliodas exclaimed.

"Captain of the scraps disposal" Ban added.

"Back on with the story, Elizabeth tells us that the kingdom of Lyones is under threat! She has run away from the castle looking for us after a staged Coup d'état. Her family has been captured by the holy Knights"

When Elizabeth goes to ask what the holy Knights are, she's interrupted by Meliodas who tells her to read the book first.

"Then!-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your story telling but Elizabeth's family is here to see her"

"Hey, Merlin. You could have knocked first" he said nonchalantly. Merlin laughed.

"But where's the fun in that? I need to take Elizabeth back now, her father is here"

Elizabeth stood and turned to the sins, "It was lovely to meet you all, I'll see you again soon" everyone said their good byes and Elizabeth went to leave. Meliodas pulled off his waistcoat and boots and put them back in the chest.

"I'm heading the same way so I may as well just go too, I'll see you guys in two days?"

"Sure, captain, wish us luck!" Diane cheers, grinning, but ignoring Elizabeth.

The other three boys wave and Merlin closed the door behind Meliodas.

"So what did you think of the sins, Elizabeth?" Merlin asked, Meliodas ear prick up at the question. Elizabeth sighed contentedly.

"I loved them! They're such great fun. I can't wait to tell father, Veronica, Margaret and Gil about them!" And Meliodas relaxed.

 ** _..._**

"and then Meliodas gave me this book, he told me I should write about my back story in here! I'm a princess too, father, the sins are wonderful as well. They're so lovely and lively even though they're in a hospital. I'm making friends again" Elizabeth explained to her father, Bartra, who laughed heartily and held his daughters hand.

Elizabeth was lying in her bed, orders from Merlin and Meliodas, while she explained the book and the secret room to her father. She had been talking for hours about each and every sin.

"That's wonderful, Elizabeth, I'm so happy you're making new friends here. It'll help take your mind off of your illness"

"Father, I barely notice my illness! Besides, Arthur tells me I'm only in for a few months while I get check ups, it's nothing serious"

Bartra looked uneasy but smiled.

"Of course not my dear, of course. You're perfectly fine. I must go now my dear, I'm feeling very worn out and visiting hours are nearly over"

Elizabeth teared up slightly, she hated being left alone.

"Okay father, don't push yourself too much. Alright?"

"I promise I won't, I'll see you soon my dear. Remember and keep your phone charged"

"I will, father. I love you!" She said and Bartra left. Elizabeth stared out of her window once more. It was evening and the moon is just appearing. Elizabeth rolled onto her side and slowly drifted away to sleep and dreamt of Meliodas and the sins.

* * *

End of chapter two.

Okay, vaguely happy with this, still not too sure though, tell me what you thought ^_^


	3. Chapter three

**Stand by Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**

 **Chapter Three:**

* * *

Wednesday was the day that the club was off, Gowther, Ban, Diane and King all resided in the respite centre and Wednesday was when they all got their checkups and weren't aloud to leave their wards. At least until six o'clock but by then it would be too late to start the club.

Elizabeth had been getting on well with her story, each of the Sins story was incredibly detailed. Even each ones writing was interesting, Bans writing was surprisingly neat. His letters were pointed, Dianes was a little shaky, her letters were round and Kings was odd. When he actually wrote it was hard to read, that's why he'd asked Diane for help. Gowthers wrote cursively, it was beautiful.

The doctors appointment that morning has been boring as usual, just Arthur asking her questions about symptoms and how she was feeling. Merlin stood in the background with her clipboard, writing notes.

One unusual thing that has happened was that a young woman with strawberry blonde hair, similar to Arthur's, walked in during the appointment with a sickly plastic smile indented on her face. Merlin introduced her as Vivian, her apprentice in medicine.

Elizabeth didn't like the look of her.

However the appointment was over almost as soon as it had begun. Arthur kept giving Merlin sympathetic looks and although she was behind Elizabeth, she knew Merlin was giving him the same look. Pity.

"Everything's looking good, Elizabeth" Arthur had said, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm going to book you a group appointment with your sisters" Vivian seemed to come alert "...and father to throughly go through the process and treatment of your illness should you need treatment. You're also going to be there so we can see if your illness is getting worse"

Elizabeth brightened and sat up straighter, "You mean after that appointment I might be able to go home?"

"Maybe" Arthur said quickly, "We're not sure yet"

Elizabeth composed herself and nodded, "Thank you, Doctor Arthur"

Arthur grinned revealing sharp teeth, "It's no problem, Elizabeth. I have to say you must be the easiest and most laid back patient I've ever had. Even Meliodas is more of a handful"

"Meliodas is very nice though, even if he is a bit brash sometimes" Elizabeth chuckled. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"He is one of the kindest people I've met, next to you of course. Well, I'm sure Meliodas told me to keep your appointment short so you'd have more time with him so I'll let you get back to him" and Arthur winked.

Blushing, Elizabeth left the room, avoiding Vivians keen gaze.

 _ **...**_

Elizabeth stumbled back to her room, her steps getting more and more wobbly. She steadied herself and walked into her room and took her phone out of the drawer. her phone buzzed in her hand with a text.

 _-Margaret xxx_

 _\- Hello Ellie, how are you? Really sorry but Veronica, Gil and I all have work today. Father on bed rest. We'll be in tomorrow so spend the day with the friends that you mentioned to father, you seem to really like them. We're so proud! Love you lots xxx_

Elizabeth smiled and quickly tapped a reply, remembering Arthur's words about Meliodas, and put her phone away. After all, Meliodas was waiting.

The corridor was long and silent, Elizabeth carefully walked down the hall to the right, looking subtly into each room for Meliodas. Until she released she was headed the wrong way.

Mentally slapping herself, Elizabeth turned and walked back the way. In the room next to hers was Meliodas.

She nervously knocked on the door and Meliodas faced her. As soon as he saw her, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey Elizabeth! I wasn't expecting you today" he chirped, Elizabeth blushed a rosy pink and looked at the floor.

"Well, my sisters are both working and the clubs not on today. You don't really get any visitors either" she trailed off, "So I thought I'd visit, you've been in my room anyway so it's fair that I see yours"

Meliodas smirked, "It's a fair deal" he shrugged, "but unfortunately you're not in my room for the reason I'd hoped"

Elizabeth turned red. "M-M-Meliodas! We're still underage!"

"I'm sixteen, I could do that" he said casually, Elizabeth's blush calmed down but not by much.

" _I'm_ underage though!" She cried. Meliodas laughed, clutching his stomach.

"I'm kidding, Elizabeth, though we can always come back to this conversation when you're older" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Anyway, you're making me nervous, come sit next to me" Meliodas scooched over and patted the empty space next to him. Her legs stopped aching. It had become such a regular occurrence that she barely noticed it anymore.

Elizabeth nodded and gently sat next to him, resting her head on the white wall behind her. Their arms were pressed together and she could feel Meliodas' chest slowly rise and fall.

"How long have you known everyone, the sins I mean?" Elizabeth asked softly after at least fifteen minutes of silence. Meliodas hummed as if in thought.

"About...six or seven years, maybe? I don't know. It's been so long"

Elizabeth blanked. "Meliodas, how long have you been here?" she asked tentatively

"See, everyone arrived about the same time. We just didn't know each other, but we were equally messed up"

He dodged her question skillfully.

"I think the first I met was Ban. Then Escanor and Merlin, then Diane and King and finally Gowther. We all became pretty close, I didn't see much of Escanor though. He was always in the Respite Centre whilst I was here, I have Merlin and Arthur so it's not bad"

Elizabeth wanted to push him about his stay here but decided against it. "You have me now too, remember that" she added. Meliodas smiled.

"Of course, how could i forget my favourite visitor?"

Elizabeth giggled. "I've only been here three days and this is the first I've visited you. All the others you came to me"

"Still, you're my favourite" he said. Elizabeth smiled but it faltered when she realised, apart from Merlin, she was his _only_ visitor.

"Does any of your family not visit you?" Meliodas stiffened.

"No. I was never very close with my siblings. My father too. When I was admitted here, they stopped acknowledging me altogether"

"Oh..." She whispered, lost for words. "Well, it doesn't matter about them" she proclaimed.

"Huh?"

"I may only have known you for a short while but I consider you my friend. If not, my best friend. You don't need them, you have the sins, me and my family. I've told them so much about you, they must be sick of it. My father and my sisters all want to meet you, so does my sisters boyfriend Gilthunder. Next time they're in I'll bring them to meet you"

Meliodas' face turned from shock to ecstatic. "Thank you, Elizabeth. That means a lot, a whole lot"

Elizabeth smiled and the two were engulfed in a comfortable silence once again.

"I might be getting out in a few weeks" Elizabeth said, Meliodas nodded.

"Oh"

Sensing his disappointment, Elizabeth quickly added, "It's a maybe but even if I do. I'll still visit you. I don't know how severe my illness is but I don't think it's too bad"

Meliodas groaned and covered his face with his forearm.

"We're getting into the depressing stuff here, let's talk about something more cheerful"

"Ah, sorry, Meliodas" Elizabeth replied sheepishly.

"Nah, it's okay. So, tell me something no one knows about you"

 _ **...**_

Five hours and several conversations later it was night, the moon shine brightly from Meliodas' window. Meliodas had fallen asleep on Elizabeth's shoulder. She gently lifted his head and placed it on the white pillows, smiling gently as he nuzzled into the pillow more.

Elizabeth placed a light kiss on his forehead and closed the door softly behind her. A dim light came from the end of the corridor making it easier to see. Someone was outside her door. Elizabeth squinted slightly and her guess was confirmed.

It was Diane.

Sure enough, the brunette was sitting in her wheelchair in pink pyjamas outside Elizabeths room.

"Diane? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. Diane raised her head and glared at her.

"Listen Elizabeth. I want you to know that you're only in our club because the captain and boys want you there. If I was captain you wouldn't be aloud in"

Elizabeth could only stare in shock at Diane. Where was this coming from?

"We're not friends, okay! You're just a stuck up princess who knows nothing. Especially about the captain, so don't think you're special" she snapped and promptly turned around and wheeled herself away.

Emptiness clawed at Elizabeth's stomach. Her legs felt weak and her heart heavy. Was this what it wants like to have friends? Being a sheltered girl, Elizabeth hadn't had much contact with people other than her sisters and their boyfriends.

Climbing into bed, Elizabeth gazed outside. Her mood ruined. She fell into a dreamless abyss and slept until morning.

* * *

End of Chapter three.

Warning. Warning. Ruby cannot write tension or arguments for shit.

Im not dead, in case you're unaware, Scottish schools went back on Wednesday and being a higher student I have had a billion pieces of homework and no energy to write so updated for A-Z of Melizabeth will be spontaneous and unexpected.

okay, I'll see you later!

-Ruby xxx


	4. Chapter four

**Stand by Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**

 **Chapter Four:**

* * *

 _'As the princess awoke, she was aware of two presences above her. They seemed to be conversing. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Above her stood a man with shaggy blonde hair and blazing emerald eyes. They bore into her sapphire eyes._

 _The blonde man grinned and the princess sat up. She was aware of his calloused hand squeezing her chest. Next to her bed was a squealing pig who was shouting 'Pervert!' The blonde man grinned and said...'_

"What'cha doing, Elizabeth?"

"Eep!"

Elizabeth squeaked and dropped the leather book, Meliodas leapt forward slightly and caught it just before it hit the cool linoleum floor. He closed the book and stood up straight, smirking.

"I got it"

Elizabeth sighed and took the book off him gingerly, wiping down the hard leather cover with great care.

"Thank you, Meliodas. I don't know what I'd do if I broke your story book"

"I don't think it would matter, I could always bind it again"

"You bound it?" Elizabeth asked incredulously, "You can sew?"

Meliodas smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Yup, how do you think we got our club costumes? Diane can knit and crochet as well"

At mention of Diane, Elizabeth's smile faltered.

"Well, we'd better get to the club, right?" Elizabeth said, standing and taking Meliodas' hand. He grinned and squeezed hers,

"Yeah, let's get going!"

 _ **...**_

When they arrived at the club room, Ban was sitting at the table.

"Yo, princess, capt'n" he greeted. Meliodas walked over and high fived him. Elizabeth sat primly on a stool.

"Where's Diane and King?" She asked, Ban shrugged.

"I dunno, Merlin came in asking for us, said to go to her room when you two arrived"

"Well if Merlins asking for us it must be important" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, we'd better get going"

The three went out the door and walked towards Merlins office. King and Diane stood outside looking at the floor miserably. Meliodas frowned.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, King shook his head.

"Merlins looking after a kid, his parents were in an accident. In surgery now. Merlin wanted to speak with him but he just wouldn't talk. Merlins having a conversation with him now"

Everyone stood silently. Suddenly there was a shout from inside the room and a little boy slammed the door open.

"Don't act like you know anything!" He screamed, his face was bruised and cut with plasters over his nose and cheeks. He then ran off, for a seven year old, he was fast and out of everyone's view in seconds.

A saddened Merlin appeared a few seconds later. Gowther came out the room behind her, looking the same as always.

"There was a car accident" she explained softly, "A driver in the wrong lane. His adoptive parents are in the ICU now"

Elizabeth gasped, "He's adopted?" She asked, Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, and now he's missing. I was supposed to calm him, look after him. He could be anywhere"

"I think I know where he is" Elizabeth suggested. Merlin eyes widened.

"Really? How?"

Elizabeth sighed, "I was in a situation like that too when I was younger. It wasn't as severe but I know how it feels" she explained sadly. The sins eyed her curiously.

"When that happened to me, I ran off to the roof"

Merlin nodded, "Okay. Let's go to the roof but let Elizabeth talk to him. She might bring Mead to his senses"

Everyone nodded and began walking to the roof

 _ **...**_

The rooftop was calm and serene. There was a bench surrounded by flower pots that over looked the city. Elizabeth saw Mead sitting with his knees up to his chest on the bench. Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked back. The sins all stood in the doorway watching her eagerly.

She walked over to the bench and sat down. Mead didn't stir.

"It's so peaceful out here, isn't it?" Elizabeth said, hoping to get Mead to respond.

"So calm and quiet. You can just be alone without anyone bothering you. You can think clearly out here"

There was no response, Mead kept staring into the distance.

"You're Mead, aren't you?" The boy grunted, Elizabeth smiled but it soon disappeared.

"I'm sorry about your parents" she mumbled.

"Don't be. They aren't even my parents" he snapped. She flinched a little. Elizabeth took another breath to calm her nerves and pressed further.

"I never would have guessed. Mead, if you don't mind me asking, what happened in the accident?"

"I do mind you asking, it's none of your damn business! Besides you wouldn't understand!"

Elizabeth gave a soft smile, "I'm sure I would"

"No you wouldn't!" He shouted, "That's what they all say _'I know what you're going through'_ , _'I've been in the same situation'_ when they don't know anything."

Tears streamed down his face, "They don't know what it's like to find out your parents aren't your own. So they don't love you as much, so you try and get their attention and they crash into another car" he cried, hiding his face in his hands.

Elizabeth frowned and tears covered her vision. She wrapped her arms around Mead who protested at first but gave in, sobbing into her.

"I do know, Mead. I'm adopted as well"

His head shot up, "You are?"

"Yep, when I was born my parents gave me away. I was sent to the city where a kind man and woman with two daughters took me in. My adoptive mother died about two years after she took me in so I can't really remember her, I still love her dearly"

Elizabeth's eyes glazed over as she recounted her memories.

"It didn't take me long to realise I was different. My family all had purple hair while mine's is silver. My father sat me and my sisters down and explained that I wasn't blood related to them but they still loved me just as much.

"After that I felt insignificant. I felt like my father and sisters loved each other more than me. So I started doing things to get my father to notice me. One day I heard my eldest sister telling my father that she had climbed a tree in our garden. My father congratulated her, I wanted the same praise.

"I went to my garden and climbed the tallest tree there was, when my father found me all the way up in the air, he wasn't happy. He was terrified. You know, that fifty-something man climbed the tallest tree in our garden just to make sure I was safe. He made sure I went down before him and when I reached the ground he began his descent.

"He fell half way down. He just fell like a stone. There was a cracking noise and he wouldn't get up. An ambulance was called and when they reached the hospital I ran for the roof. Hours later a nurse found me explaining that my father was calling for me. I was nervous, what if he and my sisters blamed me and hated me. When I found them they all gave me a hug and a row for scaring them. My father only broke his legs and his arm in the fall.

"My father told me that the scariest part wasn't falling but seeing me up there and thinking that I might fall. He also told me that he'd send me to bed with no supper for a month if I ever thought I had to prove myself to them. They may not be your real parents, Mead, but they love you just as much, even more so than your real parents do. So let's go see them, yeah?"

Mead nodded tearfully and stood up walking with Elizabeth to the door, where all the sins waited.

"Nurse Merlin, I want to see my parents" Mead said, Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Of course, they're both awake and asking for you"

 _ **...**_

Meads parents were given a shared room, his mother had broken her arm and his father who had been driving had injured his head but didn't seem to have anything else wrong with him apart from a few scratches and a concussion.

Mead stood outside with the sins and Elizabeth. A nurse came out and nodded to him.

"You can go in now, only the son can though"

Mead went into the room and stood in front of the bed, his head hung low. The woman sat up carefully.

"Mead? Mead are you okay!?" She begged, Mead sniffled.

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad!" He wailed, engulfing his mother in a hug then his father.

"I was a big idiot! But Elizabeth and my new friends the Deadly Sins helped me. I'm sorry!"

Meads mother wrapped her good arm around him and kissed his head.

"I'm so glad you're okay, do you know how worried we were? We love you so much, Mead"

"Don't ever think that we don't love you, okay?" His father said, smiling softly.

Elizabeth smiled and closed the door, not wanting to intrude on them anymore. The sins all grinned at her.

"That was good work today, Elizabeth" Merlin said, Gowther nodded.

"Yeah, you did well" King added. Diane was silent. Ban patted Elizabeth awkwardly on the head.

"Well, it's getting late. I want everyone to go back to their rooms now, okay?" Merlin ordered and she, Ban and Gowther headed off. King took Dianes wheelchair when she stopped him.

"King, Captain. Could...could you leave Elizabeth and I alone for a few minutes?"

"Okay, whatever you want, Diane" King said and walked with Meliodas to the end of the corridor.

"Listen Elizabeth" Diane said after a moment, "I was wrong. I called you stuck up and told you that you didn't know anything when all you've ever been is nice to me. That was horrible of me, you found a way to change the hearts of everyone including me. I've never really had girl- friends so I might not be very nice at points but...I'd like it if we could start over"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "I'd like that. Let's be friends Diane"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed then turned round to King who was waiting patiently at the end of the corridor, "I'd better be going, I'll see you later"

Diane wheeled herself towards King who gave a final wave and walked off.

"Night Elizabeth!" He said and the two disappeared.

Elizabeth went towards Meliodas and took his hand, them both walking towards their rooms. It has become a regular thing between them.

"So what was that all about?" Meliodas enquired, Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh it was nothing"

 _ **...**_

Elizabeth was on the verge of sleep when her phone went off, it was Margaret.

 _-Margaret xxx_

 _-Hello Ellie, sorry if I woke you! Gil and I popped in today but you were busy with Merlin. We'll see you at your appointment tomorrow, okay? Get a good sleep. Love you xxx_

Elizabeth smiled sleepily and texted a quick goodnight, dreaming of that day where she climbed a tree, she gazed out from the top. In the distance she saw Meliodas and the sins cheering for her.

* * *

End of chapter four.

I've only written to chapter six so the next instalment might be a little later than usual! As for A-Z of Melizabeth, I'm trying my hardest to get chapters written for it but the school works been quite hard. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT 3 you guys are the best I swear! Once I get on top of school work and such I'll be back to updating regularly.

love you all *endless hugs*

-Ruby! xxx


	5. Chapter five

**Stand by Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**

 **Chapter Five:**

* * *

At ten the next day, Elizabeth brushed her hair and put on her white slipper flats. Her white night dress swayed around her knees.

There was a knock at the door and Meliodas stood in the doorway, giving a cheesy grin.

"Hey, Elizabeth, going somewhere?" He said happily.

"Yes, actually" Elizabeth replied, "I've got a meeting with Arthur and my family today"

Meliodas' face fell but he forced a smile.

"Oh well, good luck with that" and he turned to leave.

"Wait, Meliodas!" Elizabeth called and Meliodas stopped. "If you want you can wait here, I shouldn't be long, and after you can meet my sisters and maybe my father"

Meliodas' smile grew and he jumped on her bed.

"Sure I'll wait for you here" he wiggled his eyebrows, "only if you'll join me later"

Elizabeth turned red, "Meliodas!" She cried. Meliodas laughed and picked up the leather bound book and flicked through it.

"Woah, you've been busy. This looks amazing" Elizabeth blushed and looked away.

"Thank you, I just hope the story is written well"

"I'm sure it's great" Meliodas assured her, "We'll read this at the next club meeting on Saturday"

Elizabeth cocked her head, "Is it not on tomorrow?" Meliodas shook his head.

"Diane and King have therapy, there's no point in going if there's only going to be four of us"

There was another knock at the door and Merlin appeared in her white coat.

"Hello, captain. Are you ready to go, Elizabeth?"

"Yes. I'm ready. See you later, Meliodas"

He waved and Elizabeth walked out the room and to Arthur's office.

 _ **...**_

When she got there, her sisters, Gilthunder and Baltra were already there. Arthur was sat at his desk and gave Elizabeth a grin as she came in. Vivian and Merlin stood behind him. Elizabeth sat next to Margaret and Gil, she noticed Vivian staring at him.

"So" Arthur said, "Let's begin"

Everyone nodded.

"Elizabeth, you were diagnosed with this illness two years ago, yes?"

"Yes"

"And you were fine up until a week or two ago when you began experiencing problems with your legs, your father called us and we decided to keep you under surveillance. Correct?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"So far you've been doing okay. You're not getting worse at the moment, however this may change in the near future, if it does the prospect of surgery will become more real"

Elizabeth gulped and grasped Margaret's hand, she nodded.

"If you do need surgery there is an average 50-50 chance of survival but that depends on the persons immune system and strength. The procedure takes about four hours, again this depends on the person. At the rate you're at its unlikely you'll need surgery"

Elizabeth sighed in relief and glanced at Margaret, she was smiling softly back at her.

"If you decide to have children they'll have an estimated 40-60 chance of inheriting your disease"

Elizabeth stiffened.

"But again this all depends on whether you need surgery or if you can survive on taking pills for it" he flipped through his note book, "I...think that's all, do you have any questions?"

Elizabeth raised her hand, Arthur smiled.

"Uh, when will I get released?" Arthurs smile faltered.

"You've only been in a week so we'll need to keep you a little longer" his smile returned,

"though I don't think Meliodss and the others will complain"

Elizabeth turned pink. Baltra spoke up.

"Will we pay for her surgery, should she need it?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, unless she's over eighteen by the time she needs it and even then you'll only have to pay a portion of it as her condition will be so severe that the hospital should cover it"

The meeting went on for a bit longer then Arthur brought it to an end. Her father and Arthur shook hands. Vivian walked over to Gil and held onto his arm, she ingnored Margaret and when she did acknowledge her, it was with a withering glare.

"Okay, you can go back to your room if you want" Arthur said, Elizabeth stood.

"Are you coming, father, Veronica, Margaret, Gil?" She said. Veronica smiled apologetically.

"I need to take father home, sister, but I'll be back in a few days"

Elizabeth hugged her sister and kissed her on the cheek. When she was lent over Veronica, she whispered.

"I'm glad you're not using your wheelchair, you don't need it" Elizabeth laughed nervously and walked over to her father, hugging him and kissing his forehead.

The two left a few minutes later with a wave. Elizabeth turned back to her sister and her boyfriend.

"Margaret, Gil, are you coming?" Margaret smiled.

"Yes, we'll be along in a minute, dear. We just need to discuss something with Arthur and Merlin. Perhaps Vivian would be so kind as to escort you to your room?" Margaret suggested, Vivian glared at her but soon replaced it with a sickly smile when she looked at Gil.

"Of course, my sweet Gilthunder. Anything for you" and she practically dragged Elizabeth out the room.

"Well?" She snapped, as soon as the door had closed, "Get going. You're a big girl, you don't need my help walking"

Elizabeth bit her tongue and walked back to her room trying to ignore the lingering ache in her legs, Meliodas was sitting on the bed reading the story book.

"Hello Meliodas!" Elizabeth cheered, Meliodas looked up and smiled instantly when he saw her.

"Yo, Elizabeth! How was the meeting?"

"Boring" she groaned sitting next to him, her back rested against the wall.

"My other nurse kept flirting with my sisters boyfriend"

Meliodas scoffed, " _Someone's_ desperate!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes she is, I'm sure my sister went to school with her and even then she kept flirting with him. I hate her, she's called Vivian"

Meliodas made a face. "Oh I know her, yeah, she's terrible"

Margaret and Gilthunder walked in a few minutes later, both pale. Elizabeth got off the bed and embraced her sister then Gilthunder who hugged her back and patted her head.

"Margaret, Gilthunder, this is my new friend Meliodas. Meliodas this is my sister Margaret and her boyfriend, Gilthunder"

"Hey" Meliodas waved and Margaret smiled.

"Ah, so this is the famous Meliodas that you've been speaking non-stop about. It's a pleasure to meet you"

Elizabeth turned a rosy colour, "Margaret" she squeaked. Her sister laughed and sat in one of the plastic chairs, holding Gils hand while Elizabeth sat next to Meliodas who was grinning.

"You speak about me that often huh?"

"I-uh-em" Elizabeth stuttered. Margaret smiled, she had never seen her sister so happy.

"So" Gilthunder said, "Who'd like to play cards?"

 _ **...**_

Meliodas was just about to place his card when a weight rested itself on his shoulder. Elizabeth had fallen asleep. Margaret and Gilthunder had left about half an hour ago at the end of visiting hours so he and Elizabeth had kept playing switch.

Her cards had spilled over her bedsheets and her breath was tickling his neck. Meliodas stood and gently lifted her head off his shoulder. He softly pulled her down so her head was resting on the pillow. She looked so peaceful.

Meliodas just stared at her, he had been captivated the moment he saw her. Everyone else Merlin had tried to introduce him to he said his hellos and left. But with Elizabeth he stayed and it scared the fuck out of him.

He shouldn't get too close to anyone after _that._ Though Elizabeth was different, he was ill and had been for many years. Meliodas pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"I never expected you to watch someone sleep" Someone said from behind him, Merlin leant against the frame of the door, smirking, her deep blue eyes filled with mischief.

"She fell asleep on me, I was just tucking her in" Meliodas explained, hoping she hadn't seen him kiss her. He turned off her bedroom light and walked into the corridor.

"Right" Merlin drawled and closed the door. "I'm glad you're making another friend besides the sins, Meliodas" she said truthfully. Meliodas shrugged.

"Thanks. I try not to but there was something about her that drew me back, I'm not sure what"

"That is true" Merlin pondered, "She's such a nice, sweet girl. It's just a shame she's stuck in here"

"She won't be for long though, right? I mean, even she said at her meeting today that she was fine. She looks it anyway"

They reached Meliodas' room and Merlin sighed.

"Meliodas, I think you know more than anybody that people look fine even if they're terribly ill" Merlin said and walked away, going to check on the other patients.

Confused and annoyed, Meliodas fell into the same dream he had been having for years, of a red haired knight.

* * *

End of chapter five.

Not sure how this chapter went, im not sure how well I can write meetings and the such. Also, I'd like to point out, I maybe should have done this to begin with but just to clarify, that:

A. The hospital meetings I write are based on my experiences of meeting to discuss my jaw surgery. I haven't had many and jaw surgery is different from the illness Elizabeth is facing so my writing may not be 100% accurate. When I finish and edit this story, I'll make sure it's accurate. I'll do this for the later subjects that come up, such as Ban, King, Diane and Gowthers reasons for being in hospital.

and B. Meliodas and Elizabeths illnesses are completely made up, Elizabeths is actually based off of Kaoris (Your Lie in April) illness. Meliodas' will come up in later chapters.

So incase you had any doubts about them, there's the answer. If have any more questions feel free to ask. I don't bite! Thank you all for reviewing, following and favouriting. You guys are the best.

Although...I think you and I both know that's not quite true.

ah I love Stephen King. Okay! Bye bye!

-Ruby xxx

P.S. This story will be continued. I'll post the A.N at the front of the story too ;P

P.P.S. Thank you to the guest reviewer who got me inspired again, you know who you are, but just thanks to everyone!


	6. Chapter six

**Stand by Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**

 **Chapter Six:**

* * *

Elizabeth woke up with a tingly feeling on her forehead, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and sat up in her bed. Sun filtered through the white blinds and lit up her bed. Last nights events replayed in her mind and Elizabeth let out a sigh.

She had only been in a few days but there was something that attracted her to the blonde boy next door. Every time she saw him something erupted in her stomach. It wasn't butterflies, it was worse.

Like a million bats or octopi, wriggling about and making her nervous. Was this a crush? It was odd, she'd never had one before. Except that really small one on Gilthunder when she was, like, five. But that was more a small infatuation.

There was a knock at her room door and Merlin appeared with her wooden clipboard.

"Good morning Elizabeth, shall we go for your daily tests, you'll have breakfast afterwards"

Elizabeth nodded and got up off the bed, her legs protested angrily. They appeared to be getting progressively worse. Elizabeth shook off the thought the went for her tests.

 ** _..._**

After a cup of Earl Grey tea and some tasteless scrambled eggs, Elizabeth lay in bed reading a favourite book of hers. The storybook lay on her bedside table, ready to be shown at the next club meeting. Elizabeth had even written down the tale of Mead reuniting with his parents.

Meliodas was out for the day doing goodness knows what, he was always very good at avoiding the subject of his stay here and that frustrated Elizabeth to no end. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she delved back into the world of Pico Mundo, Odd Thomas and Stormy Lewellyn.

The cover of the book was stained and bent, signs that it had been well loved. When her mother died, she left two of her most precious things to each of her daughters.

Margaret was given a black silk choker from Asia which she always wore and a topaz bracelet.

Veronica was given a giant leather bound book on princesses, dragons and Knights where the princesses were brave warriors and the Knights were soldiers of evil and an amethyst hair pin.

Elizabeth was given a collection of her oldest and favourite books, almost enough to make up a library, and a round sapphire earring with sicker stars in it that Elizabeth wore in her left ear. She fiddled with the earring and sighed, if only she had got to know her mother better.

There was a knock at the door and Elizabeth looked up curiously, Diane was sat at the door of her room with a paper bag and looking kind of sheepish.

"H-hey Elizabeth, you're not busy are you? If you are don't worry, I'll ju-"

"No no! Don't worry" Elizabeth reassured kindly, sitting in the edge of her bed, "I'm kind of lonely today, come in"

Diane gave a wide smile and wheeled herself over to Elizabeth.

"Awesome! And look I even convinced King to go out and get us food!" She chirped, raising the paper bag. "I hate the food here, it's all so tasteless"

Elizabeth cringed, "Yeah, I miss the food from home. Thank you for the food, it's very kind of you"

"It's no problem really, after all, we're friends now and that's what they do for each other"

Elizabeth crossed her legs, trying not to grimace at the ache, and smiled softly.

"So, what brings you to my side of the hospital?"

Diane pouted and looked away, "Well, I was such a meanie I decided to make it up to" she winked and made a peace sign.

"Today is the official start of our friendship!" She exclaimed.

"I'll make a note of it in my phone so we don't forget!" Elizabeth sang.

"I will too, for now, let's eat some doughnuts!"

Diane opened the paper bag and handed Elizabeth a toffee doughnut and a can of iced coffee and took the other for herself. She scrunched the bag and put it in the pocket of her orange shorts.

"So, how will we officially begin our friendship?" Diane asked, Elizabeth swallowed her bite of doughnut and pondered.

"I know this is kind of a boyfriend-girlfriend thing to do, but how about twenty questions?"

Diane nodded, "Okay you go first"

"Favourite colour"

Diane laughed, "Orange, can you tell?" She winked, pointing to her enirely orange outfit.

Elizabeth laughed and turned pink, "Sorry, silly question"

"Okay, uh, favourite animal?"

"Rabbits, and dogs, I find pigs quite cute as well. Cats too! Okay, favourite actor?"

"That's a hard one, I mean, I don't really watch any movies. How about you?"

"Easy, Anton Yelchin"

"Is he cute?"

Elizabeth giggled, "Very"

"looks like somebody has a crush!" Dine teased, "Captains got competition!"

Elizabeth turned red, "M-Meliodas?"

"Don't you act all shy, Elizabeth, you clearly like him and he's interested in you too"

"H-he's just a friend, I don't know him well enough to _like_ like him yet"

"Are you suuuuure?" Diane drawled making Elizabeth resemble a tomato or beetroot.

"W-well! What about you and King?" She fired back not unkindly. Diane froze, then spluttered.

"I- I-I!" Then she calmed down and leant back in her wheelchair, frowning, brown pigtails spilling down the back of it.

"I like him, a lot...but it's complicated..."

Elizabeth frowned and sipped her coffee.

"Really? How so?" Diane sighed.

"Well, to start with- I was in a car accident three years ago. I was paralysed from the waist down and I had amnesia. I couldn't remember anything from before my accident. Eventually over time I remembered a few things but I could never remember anything about my accident.

"It was a blur of shouts, guys and girls, then tires screeching then nothing. I was told that there were three other people in the crash, but I can't remember them. Then I met King, Merlin introduced us, as soon as he saw me he ran away"

Diane leant forward and rested her chin in her hands.

"Eventually he managed to talk to me, we got closer, he's my best friend, he told me about his favourite stuffed toy Oslo, his friend who died of illness, his family and I told him everything I could remember. Whenever I asked about his arm he always avoided the subject.

"Lately I've started acknowledging that I like him, and he's starting asking me odd questions like 'if you knew who caused your accident would you hate them?' and apologising at odd moments. I think he's hiding something from me"

Elizabeth frowned more and thought deeply, what would she do?

"I think..." She said after a few minutes, "I think I would leave it be, I mean if King is hiding something he must have a reason, I think I'd let him know that I would hate him or anything no matter what"

Diane pouted and nodded slowly, "Yeah, that sounds good. But I can't wait. If I like him I can't bear that he's hiding something. I'm going to ask him tomorrow after the meeting, then if all goes well I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

Elizabeth clapped, "Good luck Diane! I'm sure he'll say yes"

She giggled and winked, "I sure hope so, I've been working on something just for him"

"Oh really? What?"

Diane clenched her teeth and gripped the arm rests of her wheel chair. Elizabeth peered at her curiously until she noticed the slight movement from underneath Diane's orange socks. A gasp left her lips and she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"That's amazing! How long have you been working on that?"

"Quite some time. It's a surprise for him so you can't say anything. Okay?"

"Sure, I promise"

Diane pulled out her phone and her eyes widened.

"Speaking of King, I gotta go, he'll be wondering where I am"

She reversed, then wheeled herself to the door of Elizabeth's room.

"See you tomorrow Elizabeth! Good luck with the captain!"

Before Elizabeth could protest, Diane wheeled away, laughing heartily and Elizabeth lay back in her bed. Revelling in the warm, fuzzy feeling of having a friend.

* * *

End of chapter six.

A.N. I quite like this chapter, I'm really pleased with how this turned out. There's not much to say really, I've just finished writing chapter 8 and when I finish 9 I'll post the next chapter. I'll also be posting the letter **J** of **'A-Z of Melizabeth'** at some point, I haven't actually written it's hard choosing from all your suggestions! Thank you for sending them!

I couldn't help putting a reference to my all time favourite book I there XD I reference it everywhere! But seriously, it's unreal how much I love that book 3 Dean Koontz is the best 3 as is Anton Yelchin (Rest in peace)

Okay, one last thing, I've decided to cross post this story on my Wattpad account: Ruby-Like-Fire, I'm not too sure why, I just felt like it!

Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited and followed, you're all too kind ^\\\\\\\\\^

See you later!

-Ruby xxx


	7. Chapter seven

_**Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **Chapter seven**_

* * *

The next morning after another meeting with Arthur, Vivian and Merlin, Elizabeth wandered back to her room. There had been something wrong between them that morning, especially after Elizabeth told them her legs were hurting worse. They had told her not to worry.

Brushing it off, Elizabeth checked her phone. A message from Veronica popped up on the screen.

 _-Veronica xx_

 _-Hey Ellie, I'll be in the hospital 2morrow so don't go 2 ur club. Can't wai lots of lov_ _e, Veronica xxx_

 _-Veronica xx_

 _-*wait_

Elizabeth grinned at the prospect of seeing her sister again and quickly typed a reply, how she missed her. The breakfast trolley came along once again, offering cold-ish toast and lukewarm eggs but pretty amazing hot chocolate so that made up for the mediocre food.

As she ate, Elizabeth gazed outside her bedroom window, she had been doing that a lot recently. Because of her weakened immune system she was more susceptible to serious illnesses from going outside in weather like today's.

It was mid September. The days were getting damper, greyer, colder and shorter. Typical Britannia weather. The only good thing about it was that it meant Halloween and Christmas were getting closer.

Elizabeth finished her hot chocolate and sighed, turning on her side to fully face the window. She only hoped her father was okay, when the weather was like this it always made him sad.

 _ **...**_

Eleven o'clock came around and there was no sign of Meliodas or the others. Immediately, Elizabeth's breath quickened. He'd given for tests yesterday, what if something had happened? What if he'd-

She shook her head vigourously and stopped herself. If something had happened, she would have known after all she was next door to him and the sins would have told her.

Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in and slowly stood up, wobbling on her sore legs. Picking up the leather book and her phone, Elizabeth began taking long strides towards the club room, hoping it'd take less time and make her less tired.

When she walked past Meliodas' room, Elizabeth peeked into it and breathed out. The bed was recently unmade. Her heart lightened, she continued walking.

Soon the wooden door came into view. Elizabeth strode up to it and knocked on the door. There were hushed whispers and footsteps on the other side before a lock became undone and Meliodas stood in the doorway, covered in red and grinning sheepishly.

Elizabeth yelped and crashed backwards into the wall before landing on her behind. Meliodas rushed over to her offering her his hand and hauling her up.

"Meliodas! What's happened to you?!" She shouted, Meliodas cocked his head curiously.

"What do you mean, Elizabeth?" She hesitantly pointed to the red covering him and Melidoas laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, you don't need to worry Elizabeth, this is just paint. I swear"

Ban appeared at the door a few seconds later, covered in the rainbow, and saw the two, then promptly doubled over and burst into laughter

"I told you not to answer the door, Captain" Diane scolded, wheeling herself into the hall. She herself was covered in greens and oranges.

"You're just in time, Ellie! We're making you something special, come in!" She cheered and disappeared once again, Ban following her. Meliodas took Elizabeth's hand.

"I'm okay, you know"

She nodded, "I know, I was just being silly. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions"

"If I wasn't okay" Meliodas said seriously, not looking her in the eyes, "You'd be the first to know"

Elizabeth was taken aback, "Why?" She asked softly.

Meliodas shrugged and looked at her, he was eye to eye with her, if not a couple of centimetres shorter.

"No reason. Now come see the surprise we made you"

 _ **...**_

The club room was brighter than she remembered. The paintings on the wall were sharper and the floor definitely messier. Though that just made it more homely.

Ban was standing at the back wall, two paintbrushes perched between his ears and another gliding across the blue background of the wall. Elizabeth's heart nearly stopped. A gasp left her lips.

The paintbrush flicked a final strand of silver along the wall and Ban stood back, admiring his work.

"I've always had a thing for painting, I haven't done it in a while though. I sure hope,it's good enough"

A life sized portrait of Elizabeth stood on the grass. Her silver hair floating in the imaginary wind, her white nightgown painted to the minutest details, the pattern of lace along the cuffs and hem. He'd even remembered her blue earring.

It was beautiful. Elizabeth didn't even notice the single tear that had dripped down and fallen on the mucky floor. Diane, who'd been observing quietly, squeaked and wheeled herself forward suddenly. King, who'd been reprinting the Boar Hat with Gowther, spun around suddenly.

"Diane?! Are you alright?"

"It's not me! Elizabeth? Why're you crying? Do you not like it?" She asked, holding her hands. Ban looked disheartened but hid it well.

"N-no" Elizabeth said softly after a few seconds, "It's nothing like that. It's just...no ones ever done something like this for me before"

She turned around, offering the sins a wide grin.

"Thank you all, I love it!" She exclaimed, her eyes brimming with tears. The sins all signed in relief.

"Geez, don't scare us like that, I thought you hated it!" Ban complained, though he looked happier. Diane mock scowled.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a big crybaby. I've always been like this" Elizabeth said sheepishly, shifting on her feet nervously. It was then the shock died away and an ache shot though her legs and she winced, clutching the leather book in her arms harder. Meliodas put his hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" He asked softly, Elizabeth nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just need a seat. It's a side affect of my illness- aching legs"

There was a dead silence before Meliodas spoke up.

"Let's get you a seat"

He pulled up one of the stools that fit around the round table and placed at the back of Elizabeths knees, beckoning her to sit. She said her thanks and sat down. Meliodas took the book from her.

"By the way" Elizabeth said while pointing to the two curtains covering part of the wall, "Did you paint behind the curtains? Would you mind if I looked"

King looked uneasy, as did Ban. Meliodas shook his head,

"Sorry, Ellizabeth, but it's not dry yet and we don't want you getting your pristine night gown all painted. Maybe another time"

Elizabeth stared at the curtains whilst Meliodas announced her story to the group.

"Guys, let's take a break and check out Elizabeths story. She's out a lot of effort into it"

and so they all pulled the round table into the middle of the room and sat down at it. Meliodas stood on his chair and opened the book at the marked page.

"Woah, this is really easy to read. You've nice handwriting, Elizabeth"

Elizabeth simply blushed and looked away, "Thank you Meliodas, your handwriting is nice too"

"Ahem, now on with the story..."

 _ **...**_

"Okay, King, it's your turn this time. And remember, if your writing gets unreadable, get Diane to help"

King mumbled a response and went to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to go, you coming Diane?"

Diane looked away and clenched the armrests of her wheelchair.

"Actually, would you mind if I talked to you, alone?"

Ban covered his mouth and 'Ooh'-ed, slinging an arm around Kings tense shoulder and laughing.

"In trouble with the mistress, eh?"

"Shut it, Ban" King snapped, Elizabeth took Bans arm.

"come on, let's leave the two in peace. You too Gowther"

Gowther frowned and cocked his head, his pink hair falling to the side.

"Why? It'd be a good way to observe you and how you fight and how you make up. I believe there are a few ways of reconciling and I'd like to witness them for myself"

Meliodas took Gowthers arm and lead him out the room, offering a good luck to Diane and King.

"Gowther, why don't you ask Merlin or Guila about reconciliation? I'd better be taking Elizabeth back, see you tomorrow?"

Ban waved a hand, "See ya, captain, 'Lizabeth" then out his arm around Gowthers neck, not aggressively, and pulled him down the corridor. "C'mon freak"

Gowther lifted two fingers into a salute and waved, "Ta ta!"

Meliodas took Elizabeths hand and the two began walking down the hall.

"It's an odd relationship these two have" Elizabeth commented. Meliodas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, though I suppose you could say that about all of us" he grinned, "We're not exactly 'normal'"

Elizabeth chuckled, "I wouldn't have you all any other way"

"good, because we may be misfits and rogues of the country of Britannia but we have feelings too"

Elizabeth gasped and winked, "Really? I thought all rogues and criminals were heartless and cold" she said in mock surprise.

Meliodas let out a loud, heartwarming laugh.

"Wow, you're certainly breaking out your shell a bit there"

"I'm getting used to having friends my age, it's fun! I've never been in a club before, I've always wanted to though"

"Well don't you worry, you'll always be a member of our club, whether you like it or not, there's no say."

Elizabeth was filled with a warm euphoria that felt addictive. She blushed red. Finally the two reached their hospital rooms and stood outside them, still holding hands.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Elizabeth whispered, Meliodas smirked.

"'Tis for tonight. _Parting is such sweet sorrow_ " He quoted, Elizabeths eyebrows rose.

"Shakespeare? I'm impressed"

"Well" Meliodas put his hands on his hips smugly, "there's more where that came from. Tomorrow though, I'll see you tomorrow"

Elizabeth nodded, Meliodas raised her knuckles to his lips and brushed over them. Elizabeth managed to hold in a squeal.

"Until tomorrow, Juliet" he winked and disappeared into his room. Elizabeth staggered into hers, her aching legs long forgotten. Lying on her bed, the moon was radiant that night. She turned on her side and smiled softly. Was this what love felt like? was this what the lovers in her novels felt?

She'd have to google it the next day.

* * *

End of chapter seven.

A.N. Well howdy doodly neighborinos!

Sorry. My inner Ned Flanders coming out. Well, it's been a while since I've seen this chapter, not much happens but the next few chapters are going to be pretty DRAMATIC :) nine onwards especially.

Okay, thank you all for reading, favouriting and following. A super special thank you and hug to those who reviewed on here and A-Z of Melizabeth! It means a lot (=^ェ^=)

I asked this on A-Z of Melizabeth too: I'm writing a short story for my English class as part of my higher qualification and I was wondering if you'd like to read it once I had finished? It would be posted on my wattpad account maybe two weeks (ish) from now. Tell me if you're interested or not ^_^

Okay! Bye bye!

-Ruby xxx


	8. Chapter eight

_**Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **Chapter eight**_

* * *

The next morning was like the last, grey and dull. Elizabeth waited in her bed for Veronica to arrive, her mood like the pouring rain outside. The tests that day hadn't gone well.

Her legs had given out during her walking exercise, the pain had been excruciating. Merlin and Arthur had paled and rushed to help her whilst Vivian stood, almost amused at the situation. After a few minutes of agony and tears they had managed to get her back in her wheelchair, the pain subsided.

Vivian had wheeled her back to her room immediately. Elizabeth clenched her hands, hearing Merlin and Arthur argue over her, the voices faded eventually and Elizabeths room came into view.

She was pushed inside then left, Elizabeth hauled herself onto her bed and stared out of the window. When Merlin had come in a few minutes later to check up on her, her answers had been short and sharp. Merlin had received the message and left with an apology.

Elizabeth knew she was being a bit dramatic but she couldn't get it out of her head. The feeling of uselessness when she was sitting on the floor screaming, begging for her legs to work. She could move them now but the ache was still there, like it had been since she was admitted here, now she knew what could happen if she put too much strain on them.

A thought struck Elizabeth like lightning, pushing the air out of her lungs. What if her illness was getting worse? Her family was well known in the town they stayed, they were fairly well off and probably the kindest people you had ever met. But also the unluckiest.

How often was it that your wife/mother dies then years later your adoptive daughter finds out she has the exact same illness that took her away.

There was a knock at the door and Merlin stood in the door way, not going in. She had two steaming cups in her hand.

"Elizabeth, I made some hot chocolate. Would you like a cup?" She asked tentatively, Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, thank you"

Merlin handed her a cup of the hot liquid and they both began to sip on it. Merlin shifted uncomfortably in the white plastic visitors chair.

"Elizabeth, about this morning" Merlin began, appearing to be choosing her words carefully. "There's something we need to discuss, hopefully sooner rather than later. I-"

She was interrupted by Veronica knocking on the door.

"Ellie!?" She chirped, "are you in there?"

Elizabeth sighed but smiled, "Veronica, you can come in if you want"

Veronica pushed open the door and rushed towards her sister, hugging her hard.

"oh Ellie! How I've missed you!" She said her voice strained while squeezing Elizabeth hard. Elizabeth was cringing in slight plain and gasping for air a little.

Noticing Elizabeth's discomfort, Merlin placed a firm hand on Veronica's feathered shoulder, she glared slightly at Merlin.

"Excuse me, it's lovely to see two sisters so close, however please remember that Miss Elizabeth is in the hospital for treatment so please refrain from being too rough"

Veronics scoffed but pulled back, taking the second plastic chair.

"I wasn't being too rough, was I Ellie?" she pressed.

Elizabeth squirmed under her gaze, "You were a little bit. I have missed your hugs though"

Ignoring her first statement, Veronica smiled. "Thank you Ellie, may we have some privacy?" She asked to Merlin who nodded and took Elizabeth's cold drink away, closing the door behind her.

"So sister, how is father?" Elizabeth asked, Veronica's face lit up excitedly.

"Father is doing perfectly okay, he's still quite ill but he's having more 'good days'. He's always been a fighter"

Elizabeth laughed, "That's father, he's always been tough as nails" she paused and wiggled her eyebrows, "and how's Griamore?" She asked slyly. Veronica blushed and covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"Well, you know, he's, we are, we're good" she stumbled. She took a deep breath and looked around the white room.

"It's quite stuffy in here, would you like to go for a walk? That way I can tell you all about Griamore!"

Elizabeth nodded eagerly, "I'd love to! Just let me ask Merlin to bring my wheelchair along, I think Vivian took it back to Arthur's by accident-"

"No, no" Veronica interrupted, "A _walk_ , Elizabeth, no wheelchair, just a walk in the garden"

"I don't think I can do that yet sister, my legs are still aching" she replied cautiously. Veronica stood and scowled.

"Elizabeth please, you look absolutely fine. A little growth pains never stopped you before. Now come on, I want you to be back for lunch time, let's go"

"Veronica, this morning my legs stopped working. I can't walk right now, they still hurt." Elizabeth said firmly, standing her ground. Veronica turned pale, then scowled at her.

"Elizabeth, don't you understand that you are perfectly fine. I don't even understand why you're in the hospital. You don't look ill, you aren't ill. Now get up and walk"

"No Veronica. I _can't_ "

There was another walk at the door and Meliodas walked in, his bed head still ruffled and one eyebrow raised.

"I thought I heard shouting, are you two okay?"

"See!" Veronica insisted, "he's ill and he's still walking!"

"Leave Meliodas out of this Veronica," Elizabeth said lowly, "Listen- I'm ill. I'm sorry but I am. That's its! There's nothing you can do. If you can't understand that I have an illness then please leave"

Veronica stood, fuming for a few seconds before huffing and pushing Meliodas out the doorway.

"okay then. Goodbye Elizabeth" and with that she slammed the door behind her. Elizabeth stared blankly at the door until Meliodas coughed loudly.

"What happened there? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Could- could we go to the club room? I need to get out of here"

Meliodas nodded in understanding and went to get her wheelchair, Elizabeth felt defeated, worn out, just plain tired. The soft sound of rubber on linoleum alerted her that Meliodas was back and with his help sat down in the chair.

He silently wheeled her along the corridor to the club, it was empty, the rest of their friends would be there later today.

"So" Meliodas said, sitting down on one of the stools, facing her, "you wanna tell me what happened?"

And Elizabeth found her spilling herself to him, telling about Veronica's stubbornness about not talking about her illness and insisting that she was well. And for the first time in years, Elizabeths soul felt a little bit lighter.

* * *

End of chapter eight.

A.N. Yo! How have you all been?

So I thought: "Hey it's the October break! I'll have time to write!" And my teachers were like "hahahaha fucking nope"

So that's me got two physics home works, an english story and essay, French learning and a biology test. Great. And I've spent my time planning and writing two Ladybug stories...and crying over Adrien Agretse...(I actually did that, SEND HELP) [Also! AFTER SDCC WHO'S PUMPED FOR S2?! I almost cried!]

But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you thought! also, I need help for **'K'** on **A-Z of Melizabeth** , review me a suggestion on that story and help me please ;/\;

Swe you next update!

-Ruby xxx

P.S. So what about that English story I told you about? Still want me to post it in my wattpad when I'm finished?

P.P.S. I was thinking about starting a Twitter or something?...maybe not, but tell me if I should anyway

P.P.P.S. Look forward to those Ladybug stories ;)


	9. Chapter nine

_**Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **Chapter nine**_

* * *

"It's just so infuriating!" Elizabeth vented later that day. She and Meliodas were sat in the club room, Elizabeth still in her wheelchair.

"I'm ill, that's why I'm in here! If I was okay, if I could walk, I would be at home. Why can't she accept that?"

Elizabeth leant back in her chair and signed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why?" She whispered brokenly, "I hate fighting with her, but I hate that she won't acknowledge that I'm unwell. What should I do, Meliodas?"

Meliodas, who had been sitting silently on the stool, frowned. Then he sat up straighter and took Elizabeth's hand in his own, gently playing with her slim fingers.

"I think she's just scared" he started, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I mean, imagine your younger sister going into hospital to be treated for the same illness your mother had. Not to mention your mother died from that illness. I'm sure she's just afraid"

"But I'm not dying, I'm fine. I just...can't walk..."

"Yeah, maybe you are fine, maybe it's just your legs that are the problem but it won't make her feel better until she knows 100% that you're okay.

"I think Veronica ghosts over the fact you're in here is to assure herself that you're not dying. It's just assurance, I think you going into hospital really scared her"

Elizabeth hung her head, she hadn't really thought about what her family would be feeling. They probably would be scared, nervous, maybe even terrified.

"I never even thought of that" she whispered, "I just thought...maybe she didn't want me to be ill because then I wouldn't be normal" She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so stupid"

"Hey, don't say that. Come on, you're not stupid. I'm just speaking from experience. I think you should speak with her"

Elizabeth snuffled and wiped her nose, "From experience?" She asked, peering at him. Meliodas seemed to curse under his breath.

"Never mind, the bottom line is I think you should speak with Veronica. I can't bear to see you upset over this"

"Thank you, Meliodas. I can't thank you enough"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't really do much, but thanks anyway"

"Trust me" Elizabeth confirmed, "You've done more than you realise"

Meliodas' cheeks turned pink just as Diane, Ban and King walked in the room.

"Hiya Captain! Hiya Ellie!" Diane said cheerfully, then she spotted Elizabeth's wheelchair and her eyes went wide. "Elizabeth! What happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honestly. I had a bit of an accident this morning. It's nothing major"

Ban walked up next to her and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"You gotta take care of yourself, Ellie. If you don't, the captain will have our asses"

Elizabth blushed a bright red and Ban, Diane and King exchanged knowing looks. Meliodas glared at them.

"Well" King said, smirking and clutching Olso, "Shall we get on with the club meeting?"

"Yes, let's" Diane said and opened the story book once again.

 _ **...**_

Elizabeth and Meliodas returned to their rooms around five o'clock for tea. He gently pushed Elizabeth along in her wheelchair, chatting all the while. Her legs were feeling better now. The ache had faded into nothing.

"I think I just over used them" Elizabeth said, "maybe I should just refrain from walking for large amounts of time. I should just walk when I need to, during exercises and going to and from the club. In between them I'll be sitting or lying down"

Meliodas nodded, "That's a good plan, as long as you look after yourself"

Elizabeth was quiet, "Meliodas?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm going to meet with Veronica tomorrow. Well I'm going to text her to meet with me tomorrow at twelve"

"That's great!" Meliodas said enthusiastically, "I'm really glad for you"

"I want to you meet her with me"

Meliodas froze, "What?"

"I want you to be there with me when I talk with Veronica. You mean a lot to me, Meliodas, you give me courage. I know it's just my sister but I've never been good with confrontations"

Elizabeth looked up and saw his shocked expression. Instantly, she looked away.

"Sorry, you don't have to. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable"

"No, I'd love to be there" he said, "It's just...weird to think I've had such an impact on someone's life, y'know?" He began pushing Elizabeth again.

"I'll definitely be there tomorrow, I'll be at your room around eleven?"

"Sure, I'll add my number to your phone so if anything changes I can text you. Saves you coming to my room or me going to yours"

Meliodas nodded and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his pyjama bottoms. Elizabeth typed in her number and Meliodas did the same to her phone. Then the two went on their way, exchanging banter all the way.

When they reached Elizabeth's room, Meliodas wheeled her to her bed and helped her into it.

"I think that's you, Elizabeth. Remember I'm just next door so text me if you need anything." He winked.

"I will thank you, Meliodas"

Meliodas then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Elizabeth turned beetroot red and began spluttering, Meliodas chuckled a little and gently shut her door behind him.

She sent a text to Veronica asking about tomorrow. Veronica said she was available and would gladly meet with her. Elizabeth confirmed the times with Meliodas and turned on her side. The octopi were wriggling about in her stomach, it was a weird feeling. Her cheek still tingled where he had kissed it. She vowed never to wash her face again.

Elizabeth would ask her sisters for advice on crushes later.

Tea time came and went but Elizabeth couldn't get rid of the octopi, she fell asleep dreaming of that kiss with Meliodas and a smile on her face. Everything was looking up for once.

 _ **...**_

It was midnight in the hospital and Meliodas couldn't sleep. The small light from his phone illuminated his face, he was scrolling through pictures.

Him and Ban. That day was so fun, we painted the Boar Hat.

Diane and him. That was when Diane had a small crush on him, she wasn't too bothered when he let her down gently. Diane was the best.

Him, Gowther, Ban, King, Diane and Escanor. That was last year, when Escanor visited. He brought in cake!

Him and Liz...

Meliodas took a shaking breath and scrolled again. They were all pictures of him and Liz. Her in her night gown, in her knight costume, scowling at a grinning Meliodas...kissing his cheek...

What was the date?

On yeah, it was nearly _that_ time of year again.

Meliodas turned off his phone and covered his face with his pillow, letting his tears be soaked up by it.

* * *

End of chapter nine.

A.N. First off I'd like to apologise, the last few weeks have been really hard on me. I've had one test after another, a physics test which I've failed miserably and I've been helping a friend over a tough breakup and another through the loss of a family member.

I've not really been motivated to write either, and I don't want to sound naggy or like I'm forcing you guys to, but reviews motivate me to write. They help me look forward to posting and seeing what you guys thought. But hey, what's done is done and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed/favourited and followed so far- You guys are amazing and thank you for not giving up on me!

I've also updated Chapter Seven, fixing typos and adding a small but of information that becomes more important in chapter 10 onwards.

Thank you all for reading and putting up with my shenanigans! Review and tell me what you thought! Give me **'K'** prompts on **A-Z of Melizabeth** because this is the hardest writers block I've ever had. If you've seen Now You See Me 2, I've just written a one shot for it! Thanks to all who've reviewed that too! ^\\\\\\\\\^

Love you all!

-Ruby xxx


	10. Chapter ten

_**Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **Chapter ten**_

* * *

"Hey Elizabeth"

She looked up, Meliodas stood in the doorway. Elizabeth nearly gasped at the sight of him, he was pale, _so pale_ , and he had dark circles forming around his eyes, but he was smiling as bright as always.

"You alright?"

Elizabeth nodded and beckoned him to come in.

"Yes, sorry, I spaced out for a second there"

Meliodas sat on the bed beside her, Elizabeth played with the ends of her duvet nervously, wrapping it around her fingers then unwrapping it, then repeat.

"Are you nervous?" Meliodas joked, giving a smile that just made Elizabeth more worried.

"Just a little bit" she retaliated with a small smile of her own, "I've never been good with confrontations, especially since she's my sister" Elizabeth sighed, Meliodas pried her fingers away from the duvet and linked them with his own.

"Just tell her how you really feel, okay? You can't go wrong with that"

Elizabeth sat up and clenched the hand that wasn't occupied already and held it over her fast paced heart.

"I will! I'll tell her how I really feel, I won't be scared of confrontations!"

Meliodas grinned wider and squeezed her hand.

"That's the true spirit of a princess! I believe in you, Elizabeth"

He sighed and leant the headboard next to her, Elizabeth rested her head atop his. It was calm and quiet, just the way the two liked it. Elizabeth's cheeks were slightly pink, Meliodas was even more so.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get out of here?" Elizabeth asked softly. Meliodas hummed in thought for a minute.

"The first thing I'm gonna do is buy my tavern"

"Your tavern?"

"yup! There's an old building in Edinburgh that no one wants to buy, I've been saving up for years now. I know how to bartend pretty well, Ban's an amazing cook, Diane could be a waitress if she wanted to, Gowther could too and King's great with interior design

"We'd live above the bar, there's two rooms, then above that another and an attic. Diane and King would have one for themselves because let's face it they'll be together by that point. Ban would have the other, I'd have the top room and Gowthers already bagsy'd the attic."

He sighed and stared at Elizabeth intently.

"You could come with us too, if you wanted. You could be a waitress, you could sleep in my bed. There's enough room for two" Elizabeth flushed a deep red and Meliodas winked.

"I'd love to" she said excitedly, then frowned, "I don't have many other skills anyway. Even when I was homeschooled I never really thought about what I'd do in the future, my illness has kind of got in the way of thinking about it. I'd love to work at your tavern, I just hope I'm not too clumsy"

"Nah of course not" he replied, "You'd be great, just as long as you want to work with us"

There was a knock and a sullen looking Merlin appeared at the door, clutching her clip board.

"Elizabeth, Veronica's here to see you. Want me to just send her up?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, please"

Merlin left. Elizabeth clutched Meliodas' hand harder.

This was it.

 _ **...**_

"Elizabeth"

"Veronica"

"How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"I've been alright, yes. You can take a seat"

"Thank you"

The awkwardness filled the room like pea soup. Veronica took off her fluffy purple coat and hung it on the back of her chair. The silence was thick once again. Meliodas gave Elizabeth's hand a reassuring squeeze, she turned to him and he gave a quick nod.

"So..." Veronica said, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"So..." Elizabeth said, looking anywhere but Veronica. She cracked her knuckles and took a deep breath. "I'm ill, Veronica"

Veronica stiffened and sat up straighter.

"I'm aware" she sniffed, looking out the window.

"I know that mothers death may have shook you up but I'm not like that. They found my illness early, I have a fighting chance"

"But what if you don't" Veronica snapped, glaring at the wall, "What if I lose you too? What if Margaret and I lose a sister and Father loses a daughter? You saw him after Mothers death, it took him months to recuperate. Now it's only a matter of time until we lose him too"

Tears slid down Veronica's face, but she quickly wiped them away. Elizabeth stood up off her bed and hugged Veronica tightly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, Veronica gave a harsh laugh and hugged her back.

"Why're you sorry? I'm sorry for snapping at you and your friend Meliodas. It's just hard, you know? It just seems like I'm losing the people most important to me, I thought maybe if I ignored it, it would go away. It just made me bitter"

Tears began making their way down Elizabeth's face, soaking the purple fluff of Veronica's coat.

"I can remember mother" Veronica whispered, "I can remember lying on her bed, she was so ill, Elizabeth. I hugged her, she was so thin, she couldn't walk anymore, the muscles in her legs had given up. She looked awful" she hiccuped, "I just keep having that vision but you're there insead of her"

Veronica sniffled and held Elizabeth tighter, "I don't want to see that again. I don't want to lose someone else because of that _stupid_ illness"

Tears were streaming down the sisters faces now, dripping onto the linoleum.

"You won't lose me, I promise" Elizabeth said in between hiccups. "I'm your sister, the famous invincible Veronica Lyones' sister, I'm a fighter, remember?"

"I know, I know. I just can't help being paranoid" Veronica replied in between gulps of air. The pair just stood there until the tears had stopped flowing and they were just hugging, Elizabeth eventually pulled away, her legs beginning to ache again.

Veronica took a handkerchief out of her blouse pocket and dabbed at her eyes, Elizabeth sat back next to Meliodas and took his hand back in hers, squeezing it in a silent thank you.

"Are you staying Veronica? I could ask Merlin if she could bring us coffee or tea?"

"Sorry, Elizabeth but it's my turn to look after father today. I promise I'll be back in soon and I'll stay longer" She stood and put in her coat, then got her phone out and put it in selfie mode with her and Elizabeth in the frame.

Meliodas moved so he couldn't be seen, Veronica out the camera down.

"Don't move out the way, father's wanting a picture of you too"

"Oh, sorry" he said sheepishly then moved back in the frame. He and Elizabeth both made peace signs. Veronica too kind the photo and put her phone away, kissing Elizabeth in the forehead.

"See you soon, Ellie, you too Meliodas"

"Bye Veronica"

"See ya later!" Melidoas called as she disappeared out of the door. Elizabeth sighed and,want back against the bed.

"That went well!" She said cheerily, Meliodas nodded.

"Yeah it did, I was expecting things to be...more explosive"

She nodded, "Yeah, me too. I guess Veronica was aware of how she sounded. I'm glad it wasn't explosive though. I don't know if I could handle it"

"Me nei-" Meliodas started. A terrible coining fit took over him, causing him to hunch over.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth exclaimed as he hacked and wheezed all over her. She rubbed his back and held one of his hands. Each cough chipped away at Elizabeth's heart, it sounded painful, each one rattled his chest loudly. Elizabeth winced.

Eventually he stopped and leant back again, exhausted.

"Meliodas, what's wrong?" He only groaned, Elizabeth stood up and went round to his side of the bed. "I'm taking you back to your room" she said fiercely, he shook his head.

"Y-you don't have to, I'll be fine, honestly" Meliodas said weakly, attempting to get up.

Despite being somewhat taller than him, Elizabeth took one arm and hooked around her shoulders and half hoisted/ half dragged him back to his room, ignoring how her legs protested at the extra weight.

She made it back to his room and placed Meliodas on his bed, then pulled his duvet up to his chin and tucked him in. He groaned again and closed his eyes, turning on his side. Elizabeth knelt down to see him.

"Are you sure you're okay? Can I get you anything? Food, water?..."

He coughed again and squinted his eyes, "My phone, it's in my bedside drawer"

Elizabeth nodded and went round the bed to it, when she opened it she drew back on shock.

It was filled with uneaten medication, his phone was lying on top of so many pills.

"Meliodas?..." She whispered, turning to him in horror, "Why haven't you been taking your medicine?

He cursed under his breath and didn't respond. Elizabeth took his phone and slammed the drawer shut.

"Meliodas?" She said, louder this time. He still didn't respond.

"Why aren't you taking your medicine?! Don't you want to get better? " She fumed. When he didn't reply that only made her angrier.

"What about your dreams of owning a tavern! What about me and Ban and Diane and King and Gowther and Merlin? If you stop taking your medicine and die what will we do then?" Elizabeth pleaded on her knees next to his bed.

"Tell me why you aren't taking it! Please! I'm begging you, Meliodas"

"Quit nagging me Liz, Jesus, you'd think you were my mother!" Melidoas shouted, his eyes still closed and one arm covering them. Elizabeth flinched back.

"Liz?..." She whispered, "No one's ever called me that before"

Meliodas cursed again. "Fuck, sorry, Elizabeth I think you should go. I'm not feeling great and I'm gonna end up snapping again and saying something I'll regret. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Elizabeth nodded and stood up, "Okay. See you tomorrow, Meliodas" she said softly and left, closing the door behind her.

She'd pushed too far, Elizabeth decided once she was back on her bed and wallowing in misery. She'd pushed him too far, although it was concerning that he wasn't taking his medicine...

She had to apologise, that much was certain, he didn't pry into her life so she shouldn't pry into his. When Merlin came round for tea, Elizabeth would ask for paper and colouring pencils. It was the least she could do for him, and she couldn't really do much.

When Merlin was in she'd let her know that Meliodas wasn't taking his medicine, then she'd leave it.

 _ **...**_

The moon shone through Meliodas' window, he was scrolling through pictures on his phone. Him and Liz, him and Liz, him and Liz, him and Liz.

One of the newer ones was him and Elizabeth.

He cursed silently and turned his phone off, not wanting to be sad or cry anymore. He'd fucked up at long last, he spent so long biting his tongue and making sure to add that 'El' before _her_ name and 'abeth' after it.

They looked so alike it was uncanny, almost as if Liz had been reincarnated, yet they were so different. Liz was loud, brash, and upfront. Elizabeth was quiet, reserved, and preferred to be reading rather than fighting.

Elizabeth was an enigma wrapped in a mystery.

Liz was long gone.

Meliodas decided he'd apologise in the morning, after hiding his medication.

* * *

End of chapter ten.

A.N. Quick update on my life: passed physics, BARELY, passed French, passed my English essay, quit hockey for a while, and I may have social anxiety and/or depression. I also had a breakdown at school. My life's not been the easiest recently but I have to thank you all for being so patient with me. You guys have no idea how much you all mean to me ❤️

Every favourite, follow, and review makes me happier and helps me write, it makes my day. I want to thank you all again for being so patient with me, especially recently.

Thank you to those who read, followed, favourited, and/or reviewed! Big hugs! Please check out A-Z of Melizabeth and support me in my writing.

I seriously value you all so much, see you soon as I can :3

-Ruby xxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter eleven

_**Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **Chapter eleven**_

* * *

By no means was Elizabeth Lyones an artist. None of the Lyones girls were, even Margaret, who had a natural talent for music, acting, and writing, could not draw for toffee. Yet, Elizabeth knew for Meliodas she would make sure her pictures rivalled Da Vinci's, Monet's and Van Gogh's.

In the end she had made a picture book, drawing each of the sins adventures in as much detail as she could. Which side Hawks clover tattoo was on, the colour of the hair bands that held Diane's pigtails in place -orange or pink depending on the story- and the exact colour of Gowther's eyes -a golden colour.

She made sure all pencil marks were erased, all detail had been gone over in pen and the colours not outside the lines.

Then at long last she had finished it, and asked Merlin for a stapler to staple it all together. Merlin had assured her that she'd keep a close eye on Meliodas' medication.

Elizabeth flicked through the booklet and carefully got up, her legs weren't as sore today but she didn't want to risk it so she'd rest in Meliodas' room. She food and slowly made her way to his room.

The curtains were drawn and the door closed, Elizabeth felt worry bubble up inside her. She gently knocked and stood back. No answer.

She knocked again. No answer, Elizabeth took a shaky breath and went to knock once more. The door opened suddenly and Meliodas stood there, hair dishevelled and rubbing his eyes sleepily. Elizabeth was discouraged to say he didn't look any better.

"Hey Elizabeth" he yawned, "What brings you here?"

"I, well I wanted to apologise" She stated, Meliodas seemed to waken up at this.

"Apologise? What for?"

Elizabeth shifted from foot to foot nervously, clutching the drawings behind her back.

"I was out of place yesterday, you don't pry into my life so I shouldn't pry into yours. I'm just worried about you" she looked away, "I'm sorry, I really am"

Meliodas looked shocked, his mouth was open slightly and he looked lost for words.

"I'm the one who should be apologising Elizabeth. I shouldn't have shouted like that, and I should have been taking my medication. Can you forgive me?"

Elizabeth nodded eagerly, "Of course! You're my best friend of course" she didn't know if her looked pleased or slightly disappointed at this statement.

"Best friends don't leave each other in the corridor, get in here" he joked, pulling Elizabeth inside and sitting her on his bed. "I actually have something for you" he admitted, opening in his (now empty) bedside drawer and pulling out a single pink lily.

Elizabeth placed the picture book on the bed and took the flower out of his large hand, gently running her fingers over the silky petals.

"It's beautiful" she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Thank you. I made you something too but it's not quite as amazing as this" Elizabeth gestured to the picture book which Meliodas picked up with the same amount of delicacy that Elizabeth used on the flower.

He turned over the front page and gaped, running his fingers over the ink.

"This is amazing Elizabeth!" He cheered, and Elizabeth blushed, "It's so detailed"

"It's not much" she admitted, "but I wanted to do something. It's not as beautiful as this lily! What kind is it? When and where did you get?"

"Its a Zephyr Lily, and I got it this morning, I asked Merlin to get one on the way here and give it to me this morning, she got here early and that's why I'm so sleepy." Elizabeth noticed a slight pink stain his cheeks, "I'm glad you like it"

"I love it, I can't thank you enough"

"Seriously, it's nothing. I'll take a closer look at your drawings tonight, for now though" he picked his phone off the bedside table and turned it on and off, checking the time, "We'd better be off to the club room. Everyone's gonna be waiting for us"

Elizabeth started, "Oh gosh, yes, I forgot all about it." She stood up and walked to the door, Meliodas hadn't moved form the bed. "You coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bit tired, you go ahead and I'll catch up in a few minutes" he said, looking paler than usual. Elizabeth nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll see you there" and with a final wave, she left his room and began walking to the club room. Everyone was there when she arrived, Diane and King were sitting holding hands, Elizabeth resisted the urge to squeal.

Ban was lounging in a chair and Gowther was reading.

"Heyyy, you finally arrived!" Ban drawled, standing and walking over to Elizabeth and ruffling her hair affectionately, his eyes narrowed when he didn't spot Meliodas.

"Where's the captain?" He asked. Elizabeth pointed a thumb behind her, signalling out the door.

"He's in his room, Meliodas told me to tell you that he was tired so he'd be along a little bit later. Is that okay?"

Ban looked uneasy and scratched the back of his neck, King frowned.

"Leave him for a bit, he might actually just be tired" he said, Ban sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Come in Ellie, you're makin' me nervous" He pointed to King and Diane, "So, are you two, like, a thing now or?..."

King turned a shade of scarlet and Diane hid her mouth behind a pigtail. Gowther raised his gaze from his book and fiddled with his glasses.

"It was no surprise, really. Both King and Diane have shown classic symptoms of infatuation for a while now. It's a wonder no one has noticed."

He inspected and cleaned the glasses, holding them to the light. Elizabeth stared at the curtains hiding the section of the wall, they were almost taunting her. She shook her head and looked away.

 _ **...**_

"Ban" Diane murmured, "It's been half an hour"

His dark red eyes widened and he ran a hand over his face.

"Shit" he stood abruptly making everyone jump. "I'll be back in a second, I gotta go check on the captain"

"I can go if you want, I need to go get my wheelchair anyway. I'll be as quick as I can"

Ban looked hesitant but sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, you gotta be quick though. Okay Ellie?"

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can" she promised. Elizabeth walked as fast as she could out of the club and sped down the corridor.

Ignoring the pain in every step, Elizabeth strode briskly. Ban sounded upset about something, it seemed to affect everyone. Then she thought about Meliodas' uneaten medicine and broke into a run.

Her breathing was uneven when she arrived outside his bedroom door. Elizabeth pounded her fist in the door, the curtains were still closed. No answer.

Elizabeth hit the door again and again before trying the handle, it was unlocked. She threw it open and gasped in shock. A small tuft of blond hair was visible from behind the bed.

She ran round the bed. Meliodas was lying face down on the floor, completely still. Elizabeth fell to her knees and gathered him in her arms. His face was pale and clammy, his breathing weak. Tears dropped on his face.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth sobbed, "Meliodas! Wake up"

She looked to his bedside and noticed a button on the side of it, one that she could call Merlin with. She carefully manoeuvred herself so she was within grabbing distance of the button with Meliodas head still resting on her legs.

"Meliodas? If you can hear me, just stay awake, alright? Stay with me please, I'm just going to get Merlin, hang on!"

Elizabeth jammed her thumb into the button numerous times, crying all the while. When Merlin's footsteps came running down the corridor, Elizabeth screamed for her. The next few minutes were blurry.

Elizabeth was hauled out of Meliodas' room by Vivian while Merlin and some other doctors pulled him onto his bed and began checking him over. Vivian set her down on her bed and began checking her phone, not caring that Elizabeth was crying and that her legs were in agony.

But it all didn't matter, only Meliodas did. Merlin knocked on Elizabeth's door a few minutes later, and Vivian hid her phone. She looked worn out.

"How are you doing, Elizabeth?" She inquired, Elizabeth sniffled and wiped her nose.

"I'm okay...how's Meliodas? Is he alright?"

Merlin sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He'll be fine" she sighed, "He gave us a scare though. Do you know how long he was like that?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Not exactly, he's been there for at most forty minutes to half an hour"

"Thanks, honestly Elizabeth. If you had been later he might not have made it"

She swallowed the bile that rested in her throat.

"I ran all the way there, if Ban hadn't said anything..." She suddenly shot up, "Ban! You need to tell him, Diane, King and Gowther. They're in the club room, they're going to be so worried!"

Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about that, I'll go tell them now. Vivian, can you do a check up on her legs for me?" Vivian nodded, glaring at Elizabeth slightly.

"I don't want you on your feet at all tomorrow, if you want to do anything or go anywhere use your wheelchair, okay? I don't want you collapsing again" and she left.

The room was silent as Vivian did a quick checkup on Elizabeth's legs.

"So" Vivian said slowly, "You ran here, right?"

Elizabeth frowned, "Yes...why?"

"Oh, no reason" then she shot out of the room, it was as if she was never there.

Elizabeth spent the rest of the afternoon reading and texting Diane and her father, just trying to keep the image of Meliodas lying unconscious on the ground out of her head and wondering how someone whom she's known for so little time had impacted her so much.

She couldn't sleep that night either. Images of Meliodas lying in a coffin plagued her all night.

* * *

End of chapter eleven.

A.N. Howdy doody readerino! I feel like I've already greeted you guys like that, but oh well. So uh, it's been a while, how are you all? Good? Bad? Potato?

So, uh, I don't have much to say really. I...uh...failed my chemistry test, so I've been pretty down lately. Like really down, so I've been spending the last few days writing, revising for my french prelim, and watching Netflix. I also saw my extended family so that helped cheer me up.

Thank you to all those who followed, favourited, and reviewed- it makes my day :)

Check out my new fanfiction, its an Attack on Titan one and the product of my moping. **The Boy Who Was Made of the Sea** , tell me what you thought and if I should write more, please :3

Read! Follow! Favourite! and Review!

Lots of love,

\- Ruby xxx


	12. Chapter twelve

_**Stand By Me by**_ **_Fullmeta_** ** _l_** _ **Pyromaniac**_

 _ **Chapter twelve**_

* * *

Meliodas was still resting. Elizabeth had awoken that morning after only a few hours of dreamless sleep, nightmares had filled the spaces in between. She gently rubbed her eyes and lay on her side, gazing out the window. The world seemed so monotone today.

Eventually Vivian came round with the breakfast tray, Elizabeth didn't eat anything though, she only had tea. Vivian scoffed and rolled her eyes but moved on to the next room.

To occupy herself until her tests with Arthur and Merlin, Elizabeth spoke with her father and Margaret and had arranged for her to come in with their father in a few days. Whenever he was feeling a little bit better. She missed them so much.

Merlin came along later to take Elizabeth to her tests, she helped her into her wheelchair and pushed her to the room. Neither of them spoke, questions would be saved for when they got back.

 _ **...**_

"So how is he?" Elizabeth had asked after she was wheeled back to her room, deciding to confront the elephant in the room. Merlin let out a deep breath as she helped Elizabeth into her bed.

"He's better, that's for sure" she sighed, "it's just the medicine. He wasn't taking it, such a shame too, he was finally showing better results. Arthur and I were going to put him on a lighter dose for a while just to see how he went. I guess that's on hold for now, eh?"

Noticing Elizabeth's downfallen expression, she placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly,

"I promise, as long as he takes his medicine, it's only upwards from here" she turned towards the door and scowled, "I'll make sure he takes his medicine. No question about it"

"Thank you Merlin" Elizabeth said gratefully, smiling softly, Merlin returned the smile and shook her head.

"I should be thanking you, you've done more for Meliodas than you realise" she stood back and went to the door, "I'd better be off, I'll visit Meliodas later and tell him you're asking for him. Take a nap or something, you look exhausted"

"I will, don't worry" Elizabeth yawned, laying down, "See you later, Merlin"

Merlin closed her curtains and whispered a goodbye, closing the door behind her.

Meliodas could only get better, if he took his medicine, which Merlin and Arthur would make sure of. That thought alone was enough comfort to send Elizabeth to sleep.

 _ **...**_

After waking up for the second time that day, Elizabeth felt a little bit better. She sloppily looked at the time on her phone and groaned, she'd slept for little over an hour. It was now one in the afternoon.

The sins would probably be wondering where she and Meliodas were. So Elizabeth decided to go the club room. She hauled herself into her wheelchair and began to roll herself towards the door. She could have probably walked, but with the stress of Meliodas she decided it was better to rest her legs.

"Maybe I should check on Meliodas?" She pondered. Slowly wheeling herself along the corridor, when Elizabeth reached Meliodas' door she was about to knock when she heard voices coming from inside.

Elizabeth quietly wheeled herself to the side of the door and breathed slowly, trying to listen to the conversation. It sounded to be Merlin and Meliodas. Inwardly, she battled with herself, and her need to listen in on the conversation won. She wheeled herself to the side of the door and breathed quietly.

"You can't keep doing this?" Merlin scolded from inside his room. There was a sigh, and the creak of shitty bed springs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Meliodas sounded tired, fatigued, his voice slightly raspy and deeper than usual. Elizabeth gasped softly and held her hand to her mouth.

There was another sigh, it sounded like Merlin this time.

"You worried everyone, especially Elizabeth. Jesus, you should have seen everyone, Ban was pacing, even Gowther wasn't as friendly as he usually was. You didn't even see Elizabeth. I'm really pissed Meliodas"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. It's just...nearly the anniversary of Liz. Y'know? I'm sure everyone knows, except Elizabeth that is"

There was a silence. Elizabeth felt weird, like a weight had been dropped in her stomach. There is was again, Liz, the mysterious girl that it seemed everyone knew. That no one would tell her about.

"Are you going to tell her?" Merlin inquired. The silence returned again.

"Maybe, in time. Not yet anyway, I'm not ready to talk about it yet"

"Fine, remember though, it's been years. You have to talk about it one day or you'll never get better. Remember what you told Ban and King?"

Meliodas didn't respond,

"Okay, I'll check your vitals and be on my way"

Elizabeth took this opportunity to wheel herself away quickly, her eyebrows were furrowed in frustration and worry. She wanted answers. As she turned the corner to the club room, her thoughts were diverted to something. Something unusual.

The hospital curtains covering part of the clubs wall.

Elizabeth hurried down the corridor, ignoring the weird stares of the nurses and doctors that walked past her. She reached the door and threw it open. The room was dark, almost pitch black. Elizabeth turned on the light and closed the door behind her.

She hauled herself out of her chair and stumbled clumsily to the curtains, her legs weak from lack of use. Elizabeth strode on, determined to find out who Liz was, and why she was so important to Meliodas.

Elizabeth reached the curtains and took a deep breath, then she pulled them over, exposing the wall.

Two pictures were painted on the wall, the drawings crisp and precise. Under the pictures were two blocks painted to be like ancient scrolls with ageing paper and flowing golden writing above each one.

The picture on the left was of a tree, part the way through the green leaves, they morphed into strands of golden hair that was splayed out. The hair was part of a young girl who was dressed in white and appeared to be sleeping, her hands clasped over her chest. Beneath her, the scroll read:

 _In Loving Memory of Elaine_

 _x. - x._

 _We'll reunite under the fairy tree..._

 _The Story of the Fairy Tree..._

Tearing her eyes from the beautiful painting, Elizabeth looked at the painting on the right. It was a white background, a young woman lay there, her red hair fanned out similarly to the blonde girls. Except she wore what appeared to be a soldiers uniform and held a sword in her hands that rested in her stomach, the sword pointed downwards and was embellished with jewels and flowers.

The painting seemed so real, as if Elizabeth could feel the soft fibres of the girls' hair just by reaching out. Underneath the scroll lay, ready to be read.

 _In Loving Memory of Liz_

 _x. - x._

 _Fought until her very last breath..._

 _The Fall of Danafor..._

Elizabeth gasped, covering her mouth while tears spilled down her cheeks, and began to read...

* * *

End of Chapter twelve.

A.N. Well, I sped through the chapter I was writing in an instant, it's very close to my heart, but I'll leave my little story for chapter fifteen.

I think I gained some followers for this story last chapter, so thank you! I might actually cry ;/\;

We're finally getting really into this fiction, and I'm really excited to see what you guys think about the up-coming chapters. Including the small, but necessary, filler chapters this should be about 30-ish chapters in total, my longest fanfiction ever! I might fuse some together, but roughly 26-30 including an epilogue!

I'll try not to keep you all waiting long, but with my prelim on the 20th or thereabouts, I'll need to focus, but I'll do my best!

Drop me a review to motivate me! Follow and favourite to keep up to date!

Thank you for reading, see you soon,

\- Ruby xxx


	13. Chapter thirteen

_**Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **Chapter thirteen**_

* * *

 _The Fall of Danafor..._

 _The battle begun on the sixth month of that year, the brave knight Liz was told that in four months, demons would attack her and her Kingdom of Danafor, so she must be prepared._

 _T'was the next again day when a young boy with blond hair like the sun bumped into her whilst in the capital, his name was Meliodas and he took an instant liking to the knight. Meliodas took a particular shining to the young, red-headed soldier, constantly harassing her with compliments and jokes. Much to the knights dismay._

 _Together, she and Meliodas moved around Britannia, they visited the capital of Edinburgh, and Liz's homeland of Danafor._

 _With every day spent together, Liz and Meliodas became closer and closer, teasing each other and playing jokes on the citizens of Danafor and Edinburgh._

 _At night when neither could sleep they would tell each other other of the battles they had faced and we're going to face. Meliodas told Liz of his fight with the demons, and that he was one. But that didn't stop Liz from loving him._

 _In fact, it was the next again day when Meliodas and Liz confessed their love for each other and sealed the promise with a kiss._

 _Life was to be perfect, Liz and Meliodas were happy together and had many plans for the future. But not all was as it seemed._

 _Every day, the great wizardess Merlin foretold of the battle of Danafor, and what that would mean for both Liz and Meliodas. The battle would be quick, but deadly. Leaving only destruction in its wake. Merlin warned of the effects._

 _Brave Liz took the battle into her own hands, fighting alone, Meliodas had no idea about Danafor. To protect him and herself, she hid her knowledge of the battle, fighting everyday until the demons arrived and Liz could no longer leave her Kingdom._

 _Meliodas visited her kingdom that day, and found her lying against a pillar, a terrible claw of some sort right through her chest, keeping her from moving. The war was won, but at what cost?_

 _She apologised for keeping her battle a secret, though Meliodas didn't yell, he simply stood. Watching as the brave knight slowly fell into an eternal sleep. His first love never to return._

 _Danafor fell at Meliodas' hands._

 _The windows of buildings were smashed, the houses broken down, his rage uncontrollable._

 _Then, when he was forced to leave by Merlin, he began the Seven Deadly Sins. To help other warriors deal with loss, like he had._

 _~The End~_

 ** _..._**

 _The Fairy Tree_

 _There was a tree, somewhere in this world, unlike any other. Its leaves were green all year round, every type of fruit you can imagine grows on that tree, and at the top there is a fountain that claimed if you drank from it you will never age or die._

 _What this story leaves out, however, is the protector of this tree. A young princess named Elaine._

 _Elaine was tied to her position as protector of the tree, watching over it whilst her brother, Harlequin the Fairy King, was out in the real world. While the tree was a utopia, it was very lonely and Elaine often dreamed of the things she could see if she was able to leave the tree._

 _Then one day everything changed, a young rogue by the name of Ban had found his way into the tree. Seeking the treasure his friend had often spoke about._

 _Instead he found a young princess who dreamed of the world, their friendship began with Ban teasing Elaine and Elaine kicking him out of the tree. Though despite his annoying nature, and suggestive comments, Elaine grew fond of the young man._

 _She learned that he was a criminal in the land that he came from, something that he was ashamed of but couldn't hide, he told her of his plans to run away. Elaine, in return, told him the reason for why she was stuck in the tree. To protect herself and her home from the demon race._

 _The next day, before Bans arrival, Elaine wished to herself that Ban would take her with him and free her from her prison. Ban overheard her wishing this aloud and promised to take her with him._

 _So he did, he placed her on his back and tried to take her to the outside world. He reached the bottom and showed her the world._

 _Ban showed Elaine flowers, and where he hid his stash of alcohol, and his maps used for travelling._

 _But then disaster struck._

 _The demons began attacking, Ban panicked, if Elaine wasn't in her tree she could be killed. He climbed and climbed with Elaine on his back, but during his ascent, she was struck by a demons poison that had splashed off of the trunk of the tree._

 _By the time they reached the top of the tree, it was too late for Elaine, who passed in Bans arms shortly after confessing to him._

 _Harlequin returned to the tree, expecting to find his sister. Instead he found his best friend with her lying in his arms._

 _For a while, Elaine haunted the both of them, reminding the two of what they had lost. But time was kind, and after joining the Seven Deadly Sins, Harlequin and Ban reconciled._

 _When the time is right, both shall join Elaine who is waiting at the Fairy Tree for them._

 _~The End~_

 _ **...**_

Uncontrollable tears streamed down Elizabeth's face. She lifted a shaking hand to her face and let out a sob.

"L-Liz was M-Meliodas' girlf-friend?!" She whispered brokenly to herself. Tracing her fingers over the beautiful painted Liz, she let out another sob. What excruciating pain had Meliodas gone through, and Ban, it was bad enough to lose a loved one. Let alone a soulmate.

"And Harlequin...wasn't that Kings name?" Another realisation hit Elizabeth. He'd lost a sister.

"Ah, so you've found it" the voice came from the doorway, King stood there, his metal arm wrapped around his toy Oslo, Ban was there too, his face stoic. "Captain was going to tell you about Liz eventually. But I guess he forgot, he was doing better lately."

Ban sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his red eyes darker than usual.

"I'm guessing you want answers. The stories aren't a-hundred-percent accurate"

"I do" Elizabeth confirmed, taking a seat back in her wheelchair.

King and Ban sat around the round table, Elizabeth cleared a space and wheeled herself into it. King gripped Oslo tighter and rested his head on him. Ban cracked his knuckles and slapped his fingers if they ventured towards his tanned wrist.

Both looked uneasy.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I'm just curious, it's a really bad habit of mines and-"

"No, we'll talk" Ban interrupted, placing his hands behind his head.

"It's just been a while since we've last done a talk like this"

"I think we'd better go from the start" and Ban began to speak.

* * *

End of Chapter thirteen.

A.N. A little bit of filler for you all, though, it's necessary, and I'm sure/ I hope you all enjoyed it!

The reaaal drama starts at eighteen, which; FUN FACT: Is the chapter I based this whole story on! I'm super hyped to write it, and I hope it's as dramatic as I hoped it would be :3

Also, we reached 44 reviews and follows on this story! :D thank you all so much for all the support!

We also got (over) 10,000 views on A-Z of Melizabeth! Which is insane, I can't thank you all enough for all the reviews, reads, favourites -both book favourites and author favourites-, follows -both book follows and author follows-. Like, for reals, thank you so much!

Read! Review! Follow! and Favourite!

Love you all so much! I'll see you next chapter,

\- Ruby xxxx

P.S. I want to get to interact with you guys more, so would you be interested in a instagram or twitter? Or should I just stick to ans wattpad? *Please let me know!* It's okay if you're not interested, just curious! See you soon ;)


	14. Chapter fourteen

**_Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter fourteen_**

* * *

"I grew up an orphan, living in the streets of Edinburgh. It wasn't nice, and I grew up faster than I should have but I can't change that now, huh? Anyway, when I was eleven there was this thing I could go to called school. From what the other street rats told me, it seemed like a bad place so just to seem like a badass, I decided to enroll myself one day.

"Kids are cruel, you know that Elizabeth? From the moment I walked through the school gates people whispered about the scruffy kid with weird hair. But there was one kid just as odd as me. Harlequin"

King shuffled around in his seat.

"We became good friends, and eventually I met his family, I didn't have any so they kind of adopted me. I went round for tea almost everyday. When I won awards, they were the ones in the audience for me. I had a family, King was basically my brother. We fought; but it always turned out okay.

"King had a sister too, Elaine, she was called. She was a year or two younger than us, tiny and with blonde hair. I grew up with her, eventually I think I fell in love. I was pretty young but thats what I think it was. Elaine had always been sickly. As she got older it just got worse and worse.

"I was over one day, seeing her, and she told me she was tired. She was tired of the medication that barely kept her alive, of the hospital visits that always promised to be her last. So I offered her my shoulder to sleep on. And she did. I felt her soft breaths on me, her light weight resting against me, and I knew I loved her. I fell asleep too, against the side of her bed, it wasn't comfortable. It took me a little while to wake up, but when I did I noticed Elaine she felt heavier, and her breaths weren't...I couldn't feel them anymore. She died. Right next to me"

Elizabeth gasped, covering her mouth with one hand and clutching the armrest of her wheelchair with the other. She felt sick. Not being able to comprehend what pain the two must have gone through.

"Our relationship became...rocky, after Elaine's death" King said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his prosthetic, "I guess I blamed Ban, and myself, I was out with friends when Elaine died. I didn't get to say goodbye, and Ban was with her in her last moments, and spent it sleeping. I was a mess. We stopped speaking, Ban stopped coming round. Everything was messed up.

"On her one year anniversary...I did something really awful; I got drunk. A friend was with me at the time, I wanted to find Ban and tell him it was all his fault, so I took my parents car and made my friend get in. They protested but I had already decided I was going, and I guess they wanted to stop me from doing something stupid.

"I lost control of the car, and it crashed. I don't remember much happening, just fire, lots... _lots_ of blood, and looking down and thinking ' _hey, where'd my arm go?_ ' I was numb" he flexed the fingers of his prosthetic and clutched his toy tighter. "I woke up in this hospital, Merlin was looking after me. I didn't really speak with anyone for a while, my parents popped in now and then but I usually just text them.

"Merlin told me my friend had amnesia, and had forgotten all about me, which I thought was for the better."

"Diane..." Elizabeth whispered, King nodded shamefully.

"She loved sports, she loved running. I took that away from her... Then Merlin and Escanor made the Seven Deadly Sins, gathering the most messed-up kids to try and make friends and, my ex-best friend and the one I had nearly killed were both in this club. It was awful, it was awkward, Ban and I fought a lot, then we talked"

"I had admitted myself to the psychology ward for depression and self harming. Addiction too. But lets just gloss over those details, they ain't pretty, and I don't really wanna live through them again, y'know?" Elizabeth nods in understanding, "Anyway, we talked, worked shit out, _et voila_. I let go of the past, sure it fucking hurts, and sometimes it's a struggle to get up. Sometimes I just feel like taking a knife to my wrists, but I work past it.

"I paint, I cook whenever I can, I read, I hang out with you guys. I'm getting better" Ban looks almost wistful now.

"I've spoken with Diane about it briefly, that I was part of her accident. But I haven't told her everything. After I do, I guess I can begin the road to happiness, or at least contentment" King adds, he then looks at Elizabeth with a piercing gaze. "So, you know about Liz now. What're you going to do?"

Elizabeth sighs, feeling emotionally worn out. Though probably not as much as King and Ban.

"I don't know" she says, "I want to ask, I want to be someone he trusts to tell me about these things, but..."

"But what?" Ban asked.

"I'm scared of what he'll tell me" She admitted, gazing at the floor, her eyes welling up with tears.

"That he still loves Liz? That his condition is worse than he lets on? That he co-wrote _fifty shades of grey_?" Ban teased, then turned serious, "There's nothing to be scared of. Unless he co-wrote _fifty shades of grey_ , in which case be careful if you're gonna do any kinky shit with him"

Elizabeth offered a weak smile, while King whacked him with his metal arm, making Ban yelp.

"Real talk though, you won't get anything done between you two unless you talk to him, what's the worse that could happen? If he still likes Liz, then wait for him. If his condition's getting worse, then stay by his side until you know for definite whats happening to him"

"As a very famous and very wise man once said: _If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss the chance to to something great_ -"

"That was Shiro from Voltron quoting the captain from the Kerberos mission" Ban deadpanned, King waved him off.

"Shiro is very famous, and very wise. You can't prove or say otherwise, anyway, my point being, if you're too scared to talk to him about it, you might miss the chance to do something for Meliodas, you might help him. Your input might be the final push he needs to finally let go. If you're too scared to do that he might be stuck in that mindset forever"

Elizabeth clenched her fists, glaring angrily at her lap. She'd always been a little bit of a doormat, not going for what she wanted, and she wanted Meliodas to clear things up about Liz. Once and for all. Elizabeth didn't want him to be sad anymore.

"I'll do it" She decided fearlessly, "I'm going to go speak to him, I want to know about Liz"

"That's the spirit" Ban chuckled, patting her shoulder enthusiastically, "Now go get him!"

Elizabeth grinned, wheeling herself to the doorway and shouting "wish me luck!" as she sped down the corridor.

King laughed, lounging back in his seat as the faint squeaking of wheels eventually vanished. Ban did the same, looking at the picture of Elaine that was painted onto the wall.

"Bet you £10 that they'll be dating by next month" King said, a smirk growing on his face. Ban leant forward, mimicking Kings wolfish grin. He towered over the ginger boy, even sitting down.

"Nahh, at _least_ two weeks"

The two shook hands, "Done"

 ** _..._**

Elizabeth flung open the door to Meliodas' room, he jumped a little from where he was lying on his bed. At least he looked a little bit better, clearly he was taking his medication now. Although there were still remnants of the dark circles under his eyes, and his hair wasn't as bright a gold colour as it should have been. But there were improvements, which fuelled Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth, I called by your room a while ago but you weren't in. Were you at the club? How is everyon-"

"Meliodas" Elizabeth interuptted, Meliodas' eyes widened, "I'm going to ask you to do something for me, and I want you to do it as well as you can"

Meliodas smiled softly, "A pretty girl like you asking me to do something for her, sure, is it something we'll both enjoy?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I want you to tell me about Liz"

* * *

End of chapter fourteen.

A.N. Damn, I'm getting these chapters out quicker than...I used to be?...nailed it!

I don't have much to say, I've been feeling better recently, which means I want to write more! I literally have 4 documents where it's just story prompts for other fandoms, I hope to write them all at somepoint, though I'll probably write all the chapters before posting.

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's mainly backstory, more backstory next chapter except it's for Meliodas, muhahaha! Gosh I'm so HYPED.

I also got the latest chapter of ' **A-Z of Melizabeth** ' written, it's published and more than 2,000 words! So I would be very pleased if you left a review on that story telling me what you thought.

Read! Review! Favourite! and Follow!

Every review is read and appreciated, seriously, you guys are so supportive!

See you soon!

\- Ruby xxx


	15. Chapter fifteen

**_Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter fifteen_**

* * *

Meliodas doesn't look surprised, much to Elizabeth's confusion. She thought he would pale, maybe stutter a little, but no. He just looked tired, resigned to his fate. He looks out the window, then he asked for Elizabeth to sit with him.

"I knew you'd ask eventually, and you've shared your past with me, so I suppose it's only fair I do the same"

Elizabeth shuffled herself so her back was against the headrest, Meliodas took her hand, playing with it absentmindedly.

"I guess I should start at the very beginning. So, I was born to a big family, really rich, and vey influential in the business world. Although, we weren't very happy, at least I wasn't. My father had an affair with his secretary, isn't that always the way?, and she became pregnant with me. There was some argument between her, my father, and his wife. My father needed another heir for some reason, ditched my mother, and raised me. I don't know what happened to my mother, but I want to try and find her once I'm better.

"Everyone in my family hated me, my step-mother for ruining her perfect marriage, my brothers and sister for splitting the family, my father liked me for a bit- until he realised I didn't want to go into business, then he treated me like a burden, like he should have abandoned me along with my mother.

"Then I grew ill, really ill, so my parents contacted a doctor who diagnosed me with my illness and said I needed to go to a hospital immediately. My parents dropped me off here, and never came back. I didn't expect them to but it didn't mean it would hurt any less. You know the phrase, 'to get better, you have to want to get better?' well that's how it works with me and my illness. For a while I was just existing. In stasis, or purgatory, not getting any better or any worse. Then I met Liz.

"She had walked into my room accidentally, then she stayed to talk. Liz was bright, and witty, she was everything I needed. We pranked the nurses, stole little things like pens from the doctors, we'd race around on my wheelchair. We were young, but I loved her. There was this one time, when I had neglected to take my medicine, Liz yelled at me. Boy, could she yell. She told me that she didn't want me to die, that if I died it would make her miserable. I never forgot again.

"All I wanted was to make her happy, eventually we confessed and became girlfriend and boyfriend. Life was great. Too great. Liz was so energetic that I forgot she was ill. Sometimes I forgot we were in a hospital all together. She never told me, but slowly Liz's medication stopped working, and it was only a matter of time until she collapsed and died.

"I was doing so well, and Liz didn't want to upset me, so she kept it secret. Until the day she died. Merlin called for me one day and took me to Liz's room, where she was lying on her bed. It seemed like a sudden change, but looking back I just couldn't see what was happening to her. I was blinded, in a way"

Meliodas was shaking, obviously never telling someone this with so much detail. Elizabeth squeezed his hand gently, taking it in both of her own.

"You can stop if you want, you don't have to keep going. I understand"

He shook his head, "No, it's okay. I need to keep going"

Elizabeth nodded and squeezed his hand once more, Meliodas smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. Liz told me she had been keeping the severity of her illness a secret so that I wouldn't be upset. In the end I was anyway. I told her i love her, she told me she loved me too, and that we'd meet again, and she died. I went on a rampage, I completely trashed her room, then when I couldn't destroy anything else, I sat down and cried. It took me a long while to be okay again, Elizabeth. Even then, I'm not completely fine. It's usually the days around her death anniversary where I just don't want to get better.

"You've helped me, Elizabeth, you've helped me move on, and I can't thank you enough"

Meliodas took her hand and raised her knuckles to him mouth, kissing them gently and turning Elizabeth red. She looked away slightly, trying to hide her blush but failing.

"I haven't done much, honestly, it's all been yourself"

"Maybe so, but you gave me the boost that I needed. When you were with me after I collapsed, I could barely hear you, it was all so weird. But I could hear bits of what you were saying. You sounded so...sad" he looked away in shame, "I hated being the person that made you cry, and I'm sorry..."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth hugged Meliodas' side, burying her face into his shoulder. Meliodas stared down at her in shock, then blushed a little and hugged her closer to him. The two stayed like that for a while, simply taking in each others presence.

"How long are you on bed rest for?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, if I stick to taking my medicine, which I am by the way," he added when Elizabeth gave him a stare, "the day after tomorrow, so two days at least. Though if you're worried I'll get lonely in bed, you're always welcome to join me" and he waggled his eyebrows.

"Meliodas!"

 ** _..._**

Elizabeth went back to her room in time for dinner, leaving Meliodas alone. He had been alone since then, with a few nurses popping in now and again to check on him. It was midnight now, the hospital was quiet, for once.

Meliodas took a deep breath, he was feeling better, he was getting more sleep, he just felt better generally. The phone on his bedside table lit up with a notification from one of the games he played, once he had dismissed the app the background of Liz and him filled the phones screen. He spent a minute taking her in, her apple-red hair and round eyes.

The thing that alerted him most was that Meliodas didn't feel the urge to cry once.

He just felt...content. She hadn't lived the most full life, but he had done everything he could have to make Liz happy. And in the end she was, that was all that mattered. Liz wouldn't want him pining over her, the very fact he had once neglected his medicine had sent her into a rage, what would she think of him now?

"I'm sorry, I failed your memory" Meliodas whispered to himself, and the phone screen, "From now, I swear I'm gonna live my life to the fullest. For you and Elizabeth, and Diane, King, Ban, Gowther, Merlin, and Escanor."

Like a miraculous weight had vanished from his chest, Meliodas sat up and scrolled through his photographs. Grinning at the ones of him and Liz, then stopping at one he loved of him and Elizabeth. He held his finger on the photograph and selected _change to background_. It was weird seeing Elizabeth instead of Liz, but a change he was going to get used to.

Ban and King had taught him there was a difference to abandoning all thought of a loved one, to using someone to fill the gaping hole the loved one had left, and moving on.

Filling the gap only hurt you more, forgetting completely dissolved you like acid, because you couldn't forget them. Everything reminded you of them, it boiled you with regret and self hatred that you simply fell further into the darkness.

Moving on was different, you used your loved ones memory to fuel your own ambitions. To make yourself a better person, so that if they saw you they'd be so proud of you.

Ban and King had taught Meliodas that moving on didn't mean letting go completely, it meant living. It meant living with them in the background, cheering you on from the heavenly sideline. Because no one's ever completely gone, but sometimes you have to say goodbye, to move on.

With a small smile, and a light heart, Meliodas turned off his phone, placed it back on his bedside table, and fell into the deepest and best sleep he had experienced since Liz died.

 _Goodbye, Liz, for now..._

* * *

End of chapter fifteen.

A.N. one of my favourite chapters, I have to say :) also: BAM SURPRISE CHAPTER! This hits very close to home for me;

Story time: about a month after my grandad died, I loved him very much, I was taking my grandmas dog for a walk. Round about this time I had read a book about this boy who at the end of the book had to deal with the death of his biological father, after sending off a lantern in his honour, the boy finds a white feather which he believes is from his father which gives him closure.

There were no birds in sight that day, but after turning to look at a ship coming into the port near my grandma's house, i found a pure white feather resting on the back of her jet black dog. I don't believe in heaven or hell, I believe in ghosts however, and I do believe my grandfather was watching over me that day, as weird as it sounds.

Okay, back to business, thank you for all the support lately, it's been insane! Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, favouriting, hell- even just reading!

I love you all so much, see you next time!

Read! Review! Follow! and Favourite!

\- Ruby xxx

 ** _IMPORTANT INFORMATION:_** Due to popular demand, I got a twitter! Follow me **Fullmetal_RUBY** , I'll be posting nearly daily, with sneak peaks of future chapters, and little insights into my life :) see you on the tweeters!


	16. Chapter sixteen

**_Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter sixteen_**

* * *

Overall Elizabeth was having a pretty good day, she'd woken up at a reasonable time, breakfast was actually edible, and she found out that she liked a new type of tea- mint.

She had finished her book and started a new one- _Throne of Glass_ , and she had started reading a manga that King had given her to borrow some time ago. Her father had scheduled to visit her the next again day, and Veronica had begun going out with Griamore ( _"Finally!" Elizabeth had told her_ ) so all-in-all things were going well.

Even Meliodas had seemed more cheery, Merlin had noted, which pleased Elizabeth immensely. The sun was shining brightly, birds were tweeting, Elizabeth just felt happy. After her second cup of mint tea, Elizabeth went for her usual tests. She answered questions with a smile, she joked a little with Merlin and Arthur, and managed to ignore and tolerate Vivian's rude attitude. Something about the nurse seemed both familiar, and strange.

"You're doing well" Arthur had stated after the tests had been carried out, Elizabeth had found she'd been more tired this time than others, "I know this must be tiring for you, you're in a stable condition"

"Does this mean I'll be getting out soon?" She asked hopefully, Merlin looked sympathetic as Arthur shook his head.

"Not yet, you're not getting any worse but that doesn't mean you're getting better yet. We're going to work on some medicine for you, do a trial run and see how it works out. We'll need to keep you here for a bit in case something goes wrong, but if all goes well we'll give you a prescription and send you on your way. Does that sound good?"

A little disheartened, Elizabeth nodded, "I understand, don't worry"

Arthur sighed a breath of relief, "Thank you for being so understanding, as soon as I get the medication I'll call your family in so we can discuss it before we put you on the trial run" he wrote something on his clipboard, "Now Vivian, if you would, please escort Elizabeth back to her room"

"Sure" Vivian said disinterested, she smoothed down her uniform and took Elizabeth by the elbow and helped her out the room. Though as soon as she had closed the office door, Vivian began walking faster, making Elizabeth step up to a light jog to try and keep up. She reached her room just as her legs began to burn.

"Finally, geez, if you were walking normally it would take ages to get here. Unfortunately I have more important things to be doing" Vivian snapped, slamming the door and stalking down the corridor. Elizabeth sighed and sat on her bed, her legs were aching badly. Digging her hands into the bedsheets, Elizabeth clenched her teeth and tried to bear through the pain.

The hurting eventually subsided, and Elizabeth decided to go see Meliodas. She left her room and knocked on the door to Meliodas' bedroom. A voice called for her to come in, she did, and Meliodas looked up to her.

He seemed even better since the last time Elizabeth had seen him, Meliodas gave her a grin and set down his phone.

"Hey Elizabeth, what's up?" he asked brightly, Elizabeth returned his grin.

"Hi Meliodas, you're looking better today!"

"I _feel_ better, so what're you doing here?"

"I was just about to head to the club room, so I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me" she replied, hands behind her back and shifting from -slightly sore- leg to leg. Meliodas, who was lying on his bed in his pyjamas, turned himself so he was sitting on the side of his bed.

"I'd love to, but Merlin should be along any minute just to check up on me. You go ahead and I'll catch you up in a minute" he gave Elizabeth a thumbs up.

"Okay sure, I'd love to. See you in a bit!" She waved and closed the door behind her, waving to Merlin as she saw her walk along the corridor to Meliodas' room. Elizabeth began the slow walk to the club room, wishing she still had her wheelchair that had been left in Arthurs office thanks to Vivian's incompetence and rush.

She soldiered on however, her legs weren't sore anymore, just slightly numb.

While walking, her thoughts varied to Meliodas. His recovery was nothing short of miraculous, remembering how awful he had looked compared to now, it was amazing. Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of the blond boy, she had been harbouring her crush for a little while now, but didn't know how to act on it. Diane would probably be the best person to speak of it to, Veronica would end up scaring him away -although...she hadn't already, and Margaret just wasn't the advice-y type of person.

Not to mention that Diane had the same sort of feelings for King, who seemed like he returned her feelings if how red he became around her was any indication. Elizabeth wondered if Meliodas felt the same way about her, maybe he would, but maybe he-

 _I can't feel my legs_ , was the first thought before Elizabeth fell to the floor, a sharp pain shot through her head as she lay on the cool linoleum.

 _I...is this...blood?_ she asked herself, bringing a weak hand to her forehead and feeling the cool slick that oozed out of it, it was red, it certainly was blood. She felt faint, her vision was slowly growing blurry and filling with black dots. She raised her head off the floor slightly, and opened her mouth.

"Meliodas..." she whispered, _I can't just lie here_ , "Meliodas" she said, a little louder this time, _I need...his help..._ and with a final breath and burst of adrenaline, Elizabeth raised her head and screamed, " _Meliodas!_ "

She barely heard the confused reply and pattering of footsteps as his sock-covered feet came into view and he kneeled down beside her. Meliodas lifted her bleeding head onto his lap and began shouting for help. His shouts grew softer and softer until they faded into the darkness of unconsciousness.

 ** _..._**

It was too bright in Elizabeth's room. It was too white and clean. Elizabeth's head ached, and as her eyes opened, a buzz sounded in her head and her eyes felt like they were burning. She groaned and tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed down.

"Don't sit up, just lay there for a bit, rest" the voice said, it was calm and motherly, Elizabeth managed to fully open her eyes to reveal the Seven Deadly Sins, plus Arthur and Vivian, watching over her carefully.

"What...happened?" Elizabeth asked groggily, Merlin sighed, writing on her clipboard.

"You fell, as far as we're aware. Can you remember what happened?"

She closed her eyes, thinking hard. "I...I was walking to the club room, then I couldn't feel my legs, I collapsed and hit my head, so I shouted for Meliodas and he heard me...that's all"

"Were you feeling any discomfort beforehand?"

Vivian gave her a glare, "No...I felt okay, just a little exhausted after the tests this morning"

"You left your wheelchair, why didn't you come and get it?" Merlin asked, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I didn't think it'd matter, I didn't feel bad. Just tired, I feel better now honestly"

"If you ever forget it, just call us, okay? and if you ever feel tired you need to tell someone, me, Arthur, Vivian, anyone!" She sounded worn out, and guilt flooded Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry" she said, Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder, then helped Elizabeth sit up in her bed. The

"It's fine, just remember that for next time. We'll come back later, but we'll let the sins catch up with you. They were all worried" Vivian, Arthur, and Merlin left Elizabeth in the Sins' company.

The minute the three had left, Diane wheeled herself over to Elizabeth and hugged her tightly.

"Elizabeth! We were all so worried about you!" she cried, Elizabeth hugged her back gently.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all" She said sincerely, closing her eyes and resting her chin on Diane's shoulder. King gave a small smile and Ban made jokes, Meliodas had brought the book to Elizabeth's room and decided to hold the club meeting in there, even Gowther had made her a present, a book filled with interesting conversations he had overheard and strange facts, also a few pictures.

As all her friends surrounded her, laughing happily together Elizabeth came to a conclusion about her journey with her illness and with her friends. Things would be okay.

* * *

End of chapter sixteen.

A.N. Bonjour, guess who's in a great mood! Me! I got an A for my French which is very good. But enough about me; hmmm interesting chapter huh?

Things are warming up *evil laughter* how are you all doing? Good? Bad? Let me know, cause I care 'bout'chu

I don't know what's wrong with me tonight xD

Anyway, last chapter got so many reviews! It was outstanding! I was actually so freaking happy! Please keep up the reviews, it really does motivate me to write! ^_^

so Read! Review! Follow! And Favourite!

I have a twitter now too! Follow me Fullmetal_RUBY I'm doing a Q&A and I post vaguely interesting things along with sneak peaks of future chapters ;)

See you soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you all!

\- Ruby xxx

(By the way, if anyone knows the program 'Marrying Mum and Dad' they're filming in the village where I live today...it was weird seeing the van xD)


	17. Chapter seventeen

_**Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **Chapter seventeen**_

* * *

It was roughly ten o'clock when Meliodas showed up at her room, Merlin had been and gone, so Elizabeth was indulging in a cup of hot tea and her book. Though she secretly wished Meliodas would visit her, and here he was- standing in her door way, bright, cheerful, and with his signature grin that sent Elizabeth's heart soaring.

"Hiya Elizabeth!" He greeted, walking in and closing the door behind him, "How are you today?"

"Much better" Elizabeth replied in earnest, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you to accompany me to the club room, I don't want you going by yourself"

Elizabeth blushed a little at his concern for her, "I can't make it today, or tomorrow either, but today my father's coming to visit me"

"Oh" Meliodas said, a little sheepishly, "I'll- uh, I'll just see you later then" and he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Elizabeth stopped him, "You can stay if you want, I'm sure father'll like you, he seems a little bit stern but he's a real softy at heart"

"As long as I'm not intruding on anything" he shrugged, Elizabeth's shook her head and gestured for him to sit down.

"Not at all, You've met most of my family anyway. I'm sure father'll be more than pleased to meet you"

Meliodas took a seat next to her, stretching out his legs. Pouting when his feet only reached just below Elizabeth's knees.

 ** _..._**

Meliodas was always easy to talk to, his carefree and easygoing attitude let the conversation flow steadily. Though, some of his comments would maybe offend people, and perhaps even cause fights despite the fact that he hated fighting. He also wore his heart on the sleeve of his pyjamas, you knew when he was happy, sad, or mad at you. Just through little, almost unnoticeable gestures. But he could also close himself off, something Elizabeth was incapable of doing.

The pair were happily chatting, a light blush on both of their faces, when Baltra rolled himself inside Elizabeth's room. Merlin came in a second later, looking slightly flustered, gave Elizabeth a quick smile, then left.

Elizabeth's face lit up excitedly, and she nearly jumped off her bed getting to her father, though a stern look from Meliodas sobered her a little bit. Instead she sped walked clumsily to her father, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Father! You're here, I haven't seen you in ages, how are you doing? Are you well?" She asked, pulling away and checking him over. Baltra laughed heartily, ( _'Kinda sounds how Santa would be'_ Meliodas pondered...)

"I'm fine, my dear. Your sisters have been taking good care of me" his composure suddenly grew stormy, "You, on the other hand, have _you_ been taking care of yourself?"

"It was just me being clumsy again, father, honestly" Elizabeth shifted her weight from one leg to the other nervously, whilst Meliodas made a mental note not to get on Baltra's bad side. "Besides, I have Meliodas, Merlin, and all my new friends to help look after me"

"Is Meliodas that boy on your bed?" Baltra asked, raising an eyebrow. Elizabeth flushed and replied a small "yes". Meliodas stood up as Baltra wheeled himself in front of him. Sitting up straight in his wheelchair, he was about eye-to-eye with Meliodas.

"You are?"

"Meliodas, sir"

"Last name?"

"I prefer not to use it sir, too many bad memories"

Baltra nodded thoughtfully, sitting back in his wheelchair and stroking his long beard.

"Fair enough, would you take the Lyones name if you and Elizabeth married?"

" _Father!_ " Elizabeth cried out in embarrassment, turning crimson. Baltra only smiled, Meliodas didn't even seem phased.

"It would be nothing but an honour, sir, to marry Elizabeth, but I'm afraid I'd have to start dating her first, and I don't think she knows me that well yet"

Nodding once more, Baltra grinned widely and shook Meliodas' hand.

"I'm glad Elizabeth has a friend like you, Meliodas, you seem like a good lad" He said, Meliodas scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly,

"Thank you sir-"

"And less of the 'sir', it makes me feel old" Baltra insisted.

"Sure thing Baltra" Meliodas grinned.

Elizabeth, despite being terribly embarrassed, felt a weird sense of home seeing her father and her best friend/ crush interact like old friends. Her heart squeezed even more when the two began exchanging dad jokes, then embarrassing stories about Elizabeth and Meliodas' childhood, how he had made mud castles on his mothers new (£5,000) carpet, and how Elizabeth had found some of Margarets bras and ended up hanging them in the living room of the house- while Gilthunder had been visiting, and had seen them when the two went to go watch TV.

They discussed books, television programmes, movies, theatre, and even cooking. The whole scenario was so domestic, it almost made Elizabeth homesick.

Then, when it was time for tea, and Meliodas went back to his room. Elizabeth came across a startling discovery;

The prospect of being married to Meliodas didn't sound so bad at all.

 ** _..._**

At around six, Vivian entered the room loudly and rudely, interrupting the conversation Elizabeth and her father were having.

"Visiting hours have finished" She sneered to Elizabeth, who flinched back slightly. Baltra glared, coughed a little, then grabbed his coat, smiling softly at Elizabeth.

"I apologise, Veronica will probably be waiting for me outside. You remember that Margaret and Gilthunder are visiting tomorrow, right?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes when Vivian seemed to perk up at this news.

"Yes, she mentioned it in a text a few days ago" Elizabeth replied.

"Well, I'd best be off" Baltra stated, wheeling himself over to kiss Elizabeth, who was sitting on the side of her bed, on the forehead. After another brief goodbye, Baltra left, and Vivian began testing her legs. It was weird, Vivian was taking more time, but seemed to be more in a daze rather than taking the time to ensure Elizabeth's safety.

Then as soon as she was in, Vivian left in a daydream. Smoothing back her strawberry-blonde hair and clenching her hand over her heart.

Weird, Elizabeth thought. Texting Meliodas about Vivian's weird behaviour.

 ** _..._**

Vivian sighed loudly as she stood against the white hospital walls. Gilthunder was going to be here tomorrow. Here, in that _girl's_ room. Her fantasy faded as she remembered the _girl's_ sister.

"Ugh" she scoffed. Scowling at the floor, she didn't, she _doesn't_ deserve Gilthunder.

"Gilthunder will be mine" Vivian whispered to herself, "I will ruin her"

She had the tools to ruin Margaret, she just had to deliver, and she would do that- through Elizabeth.

* * *

End of chapter seventeen.

A.N. A little insight into Vivian, I actually love her so much, I really hope she's in season 2! speaking of...

SEASON 2 IS ON NETFLIX ON THE 17th OF THIS MONTH! I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK! Only the japanese I think though, that's what the teasers are in anyway and boy do they look amazing. I'm actually so hyped it's unreal. Also, anyone see the season 2 trailer of Stranger Things? I NEARLY DIED AT THAT TOO!

Sorry, about that. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews last chapter, the support from you all is astounding! You all make me so happy ^_^

Read! Review! Favourite! and Follow! Everyone is welcome here!

Stay up to date with my weird-ass life on twitter, Fullmetal_RUBY, I update often with more sneaky peaks of future chapters, ;) wink wonk

Love you all,

\- Ruby xxx


	18. Chapter eighteen

_**Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **Chapter eighteen**_

* * *

That morning, Vivian came in to see Elizabeth earlier than she had ever done before. Her short hair was placed into loose curls, her violet eyes seemed wider, her eyelashes were darker, and her lips were painted crimson. Elizabeth couldn't deny that she was beautiful, but when her lips were permanently pulled into a fake grin or sneer, it was difficult to say so.

"Good morning, Elizabeth, how are you doing today?" Vivian asked saccharine sweetly. Elizabeth smiled nervously.

"I'm doing okay, thank you" she replied, Vivian grinned, showing all her pearly white teeth. It was unsettling, to say the least. She nodded and began checking Elizabeth's legs with great care, scrutinising every wince that Elizabeth made whenever she hit a sensitive part of her leg. Despite Vivian's change in behaviour, Elizabeth began to like her a little more.

The tests were finished, and Vivian wrote the results down on her clipboard with a grin.

"Well Elizabeth, everything is as it should be, I'll be back later to do another checkup" Elizabeth frowned.

"But I thought the tests were only to be conducted once a day?" She asked, Vivian laughed, almost condescendingly.

"Oh dear, I _do_ value your health, and I want to help you all I can before I go back to university"

Elizabeth was taken aback, "Oh. Thank you"

"It's no problem, I'll be back in a little while" Vivian gave her a small wave, which Elizabeth returned.

She smiled, maybe Vivian wasn't too bad after all. Maybe they'd just got off on the wrong foot. Maybe Vivian had realised her behaviour towards Elizabeth was uncivilised and mean, so perhaps she was striving to be a better per-

"Oh, by the way" Vivian said just before she left, "Do you know when Gilthunder's coming in today?"

"No, I don't" Elizabeth told her, immediately Vivian's nice façade dropped. Her eyes narrowed, her lips curled, and her smile dropped.

"Oh" she said, walking out and slamming the door behind her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, there was always an ulterior motive.

 ** _..._**

Being friends with Gilthunder had its upsides and downsides. Gilthunder himself was an only child in a family of doctors, he was training to be one himself. His light pink hair was popular among all genders, his gentle gaze attracted much attention, he was very pastel. Though he wasn't any push over, regularly fighting to keep people weaker or younger than himself out of trouble. He was a kind soul that anyone would be blessed to have as a friend.

However Margaret had been on the receiving end of the downsides to his friendship many times. Elizabeth had lost count over the many 'friends' of Margarets she had met, all simply trying to get to Gilthunder. Her sweet and forgiving nature had given her more trouble than Elizabeth could handle, but it was always Gilthunder who helped her through it all.

Not to mention that the Lyones sisters were pretty well-off, and all three had experienced people using them for their money. Even little Elizabeth, who had been eight years old and desperate for a friend, someone borrowed one of her favourite toys and had never given it back, even passing it off as her own. Gilthunder had tried to get it back, but whilst trying to wrench it from the thief's grasp it had torn into two unfixable pieces. Elizabeth had told everyone that it was okay, that it was just a toy and that she had others, just as good ones. But the feeling of being used and losing a favourite toy weighed down on her for months.

Margaret and Gilthunder walked into Elizabeth's room round about twelve in the afternoon. Margaret brought a couple of new books with her, _The Book Thief_ and _I Am The_ _Messenger_ , while Gilthunder brought Elizabeth's chess and checkers board. The one that was handcrafted, and which Veronica had forgotten to bring her on several occasions.

The chat was good, Margaret was getting on well at her new job, and Gilthunder had nearly finished his neurology and psychology courses. The three caught up while drinking awful coffee and lukewarm tea. It was good, it was pleasant.

Then, Vivian came in.

 ** _..._**

With a scowl, Vivian opened the door without warning, Margaret, Gilthunder, and Elizabeth all snapped their gaze to the door, where Vivian stood. The second she noticed Gilthunder, her posture straightened, her smile grew larger, and her eye lashes never stopped fluttering.

"Oh Elizabeth, you never told me your family was here" She cooed, sounding vaguely threatening.

"You weren't here when they arrived, Merlin was notified though" She explained. Vivian's smile grew tense.

"Ah right" Vivian said dismissively, then opened her eyes wide in mock surprise. "Oh my word Margaret Lyones, is that you? I didn't know you had a younger sister, oh of course, I forgot Elizabeth wasn't your real sister, silly me"

You could cut the tension with a knife, Margaret and Gilthunder sat up defensively.

"We haven't spoken in years, Vivian, even then I'm sure you would have remembered her, how many people have the last name 'Lyones'?. Besides, our little sister's not one to be forgotten easily" he smiled gently at Elizabeth, who felt her heart burst, Margaret leaned her head on Gilthunder's shoulder.

"Ellie's so brave, I-"

" 'Our...little sister?' " Vivian asked, smiling but teeth clenched. Gilthunder nodded, holding up his and Margaret's hands, both with a matching engagement band.

"Margaret and I are engaged, so technically she's my little sister, our little sister. But anyway, it's been good to see yo-"

Vivian let out a shrill laugh, waving her hand almost hysterically.

"We've got so much catching up to do, Gil, we haven't spoken since high school after all. And you're engaged, how... _wonderful_ "

 ** _..._**

It had been fifteen minutes, and already the visit was a disaster, Vivian had sat next to Gilthunder and was very sneakily moving closer to him. Margaret had kept a firm hold of his hand, often swiping a finger over his gold band for reassurance.

"And of course, Elizabeth's been doing so well lately, haven't you?"

"I-" Elizabeth started, but was cut off.

"She's my favourite patient, always so kind, and so obedient. Gosh, I wish all my patients were like her" Vivian gushed, moving ever closer to Gil.

"Her treatment's so difficult, but I find her will to live so...inspiring" She whispered, leaning into Gilthunder, "Don't you?"

"Yes. Yes. I do" He replied abruptly, Vivian jumped and moved back slightly.

"I'm glad my sister is doing so well" Margaret added, souring Vivian's look.

"Mmm, yes, especially when she's fighting so hard" Margaret paled a little bit, Elizabeth gave her a strange look, which Margaret avoided neatly.

"Her leg exercises require so much strength out of her, which of course, you wouldn't know"

"I do actually" Margaret retorted, "My mother went through the exact same treatment"

Vivian rested her head on her hand and smiled, "Oh? and how did she end up?"

Margaret gasped and ducked her head, while Gilthunder narrowed his eyes. Elizabeth glared at Vivian, who just grinned, mad as a hatter.

"She...died"

"How unfortunate" was the only reply from Vivian. "It's a shame, for Elizabeth that is, when was the last time she saw her own sister?"

"We've both been working, to help the hospital pay for her treatment" Gilthunder told Vivian sharply, she recoiled in her seat.

"I-I- You, my sweet Gil, you've been helping everyone, Elizabeth, the hospital" She fluttered her eye lashes and seductively whispered, "and me...but what's she been doing? Lounging in her fathers riches? Spoiled brat"

"Stop it!" Shouted Elizabeth from her bed,

"Margaret has been working to provide therapy for people with PTSD, depression, anxiety, and people who have had illnesses like Elizabeth's. So don't you _dare_ say that my fiancée has done nothing" Vivian moved back from him, eyes brimmed with tears, Elizabeth silently scoffed.

"I'm going to report you to Merlin and Arthur, then I'm getting Elizabeth a new nurse, and you will never speak to my family again" he seethed, pressing a kiss to Margaret's forehead and swiftly walking out.

"It's all your fault" Vivian said after a minute.

"Excuse me?" Margaret replied, Vivian turned to her, eyes blazing.

"I love Gilthunder! More than you, more than _anybody_! After all, why would he love a stupid, lying, manipulative, slutty, whore such as yourself"

Margaret let out a choked sob, Elizabeth stood up out of her bed and strode forward towards Vivian, feeling the rage build in her, she shouted as lous as she could.

"Enough!"

Vivian fell to the floor, wide eyed, and with a loud thump, Elizabeth towered above her with adrenaline coursing throughout her veins. Her arms were held defensively by her side, "No one insults my sister" she snapped. Vivian stared at her, then began laughing, sitting on the hospital floor.

"That's amazing" She cried out, wiping a tear from her poisonous eyes. Suddenly she grinned manically at Elizabeth, "You've got a lot of courage, and a lot of strength. For a _dead girl walking_ "

Margaret cried out, begging Vivian to stop, it all faded into the background and Elizabeth felt numb.

Dead girl walking?

"No. I'm not a dead girl walking, I'm getting better" Elizabeth growled out.

"Are you really? Well, Margaret, am I a liar? Is Elizabeth getting better?" Vivian smirked, Elizabeth turned to her sister, who was crying, shaking, and white as a ghost.

"It's not true, right sister? I'm not dying, Viv-Vivian's lying isn't she?" No answer..."Tell me!" Elizabeth shouted.

Margaret hid her mouth behind her hands and let out a solitary sob, one that told Elizabeth everything she needed to know.

"I-We- We wanted to tell you, you were fine until your f-fall" Margaret sobbed, "Then...then we realised you were slowly getting worse. You were so _happy_ , I-I-I couldn't tell you"

Elizabeth's heart clenched with betrayal. Gilthunder came storming down the hallway with Merlin and Arthur slightly behind him. When he noticed Margaret crying and Elizabeth looking paler than a ghost, his expression grew thunderous.

"Vivian, what did you do?" Gilthunder asked, his voice deadly calm. Vivian gulped, pouting her lips at him.

"I was only trying to help, just trying to help expose Elizabeth's lying sister" her eyes filled with tears, "I just wanted Elizabeth to know the truth that was being kept from her, is that too much to ask? I just wanted you to realise what a good person I am"

"Yes" Gilthunder snapped, "Trying to hurt Margaret through Elizabeth is lower than anything I've ever seen you do. I don't want anything to do with you ever again"

She seemed to get the message, eyes widened with hurt and fear, Vivian hung her head in shame.

"Do you know he was in on it too" Vivian told Elizabeth, her head still hung, but with a smirk playing on her ruby lips, Gilthunder's eyes widened. "So was Merlin, and Arthur. And your other sister. they were all lying, you're practically dead already. It's only a matter of time. I'd say weeks, maybe even days - with the state of your legs- until you're six feet underground"

Vomit rose up in Elizabeth's throat, burning it. She couldn't breathe in a room full of people with knives in her back.

She was dying, dying, dying, dying. They had all known, yet no one had told her. Her breaths sped up, she didn't feel like crying for once, she just felt angry.

"I'm not dying!" she yelled, she couldn't be, "Why- why are you lying to me?" angry tears slipped down her face.

Smirking, Vivian sat crossed legged on the floor of the hospital,

"Dead girl walking, dead girl walking" she sang like a bully from their childhood, eyes filled with joy. Elizabeth grew angrier and angrier with every word, until it boiled over and burned everyone in her rage.

She spun around, and began to run.

"No! Elizabeth wait, let me explain!" Margaret cried, voice thick with tears. Merlin and Arthur tried to call her back before she injured herself more. When Elizabeth reached the intersection where the corridor split to the club room, Elizabeth's legs burned like hellfire, and she found herself lying on the floor once again.

It was all so blurry, people shouting at her, Vivian's cackling, the sounds of footsteps. Elizabeth pushed herself up on her hands, moving her legs gingerly underneath herself so she could stand up.

"...Elizabeth?"

A small voice sounded from down the corridor, deep, friendly. Meliodas. Eyes wide, mouth slightly gaping. Using his confusion as motivation, _he couldn't see her like this_ , she sprinted down the halls until the voices and betrayal became a distant memory, but a clear one.

Elizabeth wasn't going to make it to the Boar Hat after all...

* * *

End of chapter eighteen.

A.N. A guest notified me that it had been 2 weeks, honestly I thought it'd been longer. I apologise for the wait, my intentions are to write a few chapters simultaneously so I don't finish more, I've nearly completed three. I still don't have a schedule and by the time I've written all and posted most chapters I'll post the rest quite quickly.

So how are you all? Good? Good! I'm actually in biology right now, I've just finished a test. :P

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it was as dramatic as I hoped it would be.

My thought process last year was "hey, imagine if Elizabeth had a secret illness and she and Meliodas found out and she maybe died. I'd love to read that..." and so I wrote it. Originally Meliodas was meant to be there too, but you'll see next chapter.

Read! Review! Follow! And Favourite! Thank you to all those who have done so, so far!

Check me out on twitter **Fullmetal_RUBY,** and I'll see you next update!

Lots of love,

Ruby xxxx


	19. Chapter nineteen

_**Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **Chapter nineteen**_

* * *

It was a calm day, and Meliodas was feeling pretty good, (He'd grown another inch), if not a bit lonely without Elizabeth. He sighed as he thought about her, she was seeing family, and therefore couldn't make it to the club meeting.

He'd decided to go for a wander, conveniently to Elizabeth's room- a coincidence he'd assure her- then he'd head back to the club room.

Meliodas put his hands in his pockets, thinking about Elizabeth stressed him out a little. After her fall he vowed to never let her out of his sight again, though that wasn't always possible, her sister would take care of her today.

A fuzzy feeling hit his heart whenever the silver haired beauty filled his mind, he suppressed the feeling, but it overflowed, filling Meliodas with a warm heat.

There was a shout, a thud, and footsteps.

His curiosity piqued, Meliodas walked down the corridor, briefly catching the end of a yell before the footsteps grew louder. There was another crash and a weak groan, then some laughter. Elizabeth was splayed out a few metres in front of him, her eyes scrunched in pain and a maniacal cackle resounding throughout the air. She pulled herself on her elbows, Meliodas could only stare.

How pale she was, were those tears? What was happening? Was that...singing?

" _Dead girl walk-ing, dead girl walk-ing_ " it sounded like...Vivian, she sang morbidly. Meliodas froze.

"...Elizabeth?" he croaked out. Her neck practically snapped to look at him. Meliodas nearly started crying when he saw her, her eyes were wide with pain, fear, and panic. He wanted to call out to her, he really did, but the shock of her glued his feet to the floor. Then, nearly as fast as she had stared into his soul, she was up on her feet and clumsily sprinting away.

"Elizabeth!" Merlin shouted after her in fear, coming into view of Meliodas.

"Merlin, what's going on?" He asked, begged, standing rigid. Merlin gave him a hard stare, a defence mechanism of hers.

"Go back to the room" She ordered, Meliodas opened his mouth to object but with a flash of her golden eyes he stopped, " _Now_ "

And so he ran back to the room, sinking to the floor, refusing to talk even when the sins begged him to.

He wouldn't utter a noise.

 ** _..._**

Merlin came to the room an hour later, with a clearly pissed off and weary-looking Arthur behind her.

"Elizabeth didn't come here did she?" He asked, Diane -who had been sulking in a corner- rolled herself over with teary eyes.

"No! Is she missing? Is that why the captain won't speak? What's going on?" She cried, Merlin sighed tiredly and placed a hand on Diane's shoulder.

"Elizabeth...something unfortunate was said to her. Something that we were planning to tell her professionally and in a calm manner was yelled at her today by someone" Arthur snapped to no one particular, "She took the news badly, as anyone would, and ran off. This was roughly an hour ago"

"What was the news" Ban asked, narrowing his blood red eyes. King went over to Diane and held her hand (missing the way her cheeks flushed slightly, and Diane missing the way his did the same) Arthur thought for a second.

"I-'d rather not say yet, Elizabeth doesn't even know the whole truth yet. If you find her, she might tell you. Will you help us look for her?"

"Yes" Diane said instantly, dragging King to the door. "We'll check the garden"

"Call us if you find her" King demanded before he and Diane disappeared. Ban stood up, taking Gowther's arm, he dragged him out the room.

"C'mon freak, lets go" He looked sternly at Meliodas who was sitting against a wall with his blond fringe covering his face, "Listen captain, I know you're upset but Ellie's our friend too. I don't know what you heard but we'll never find out if something happens to her, she's all alone remember. So pull your head out of your ass and get looking"

Meliodas was quiet as Gowther was dragged down the corridor, a faint "ta ta!" sounded from him.

"Elizabeth's dying" Meliodas stated monotonously. Merlin avoided his gaze nervously.

"We have a lot to discuss with her, and I'd rather tell Elizabeth before anyone else, do you understand?"

He nodded, "What about Vivian?"

"She's left the hospital, apparently she'd been stalking Gilthunder and Margaret for a while now. Gilthunder's pressing charges"

"Good" Meliodas replied with a clenched fist.

Merlin eyed him up suspiciously, "Remember, Elizabeth is against violence. Don't do anything rash"

Meliodas stood up wordlessly and pushed past Merlin and Arthur, to the one place he knew was Elizabeth's safe haven.

 ** _..._**

The rooftop was tranquil, the flowers waved gently in the wind, yet Elizabeth wasn't there. Meliodas looked around, no silver hair, no white nightgown, nothing. Just when he was about to give up, there was a soft, almost unnoticeable sniffle that came from somewhere to his left. He peeked around the wall, then walked down. There was a small square place in the wall, just big enough for two people to sit. Elizabeth sat there, hidden from view, her head hidden in her knees.

Meliodas couldn't speak, the nerves swirling around in his stomach prevented him from speaking. He took a shaky breath and swallowed his fears.

"I don't think a princess like you should be sitting on the dirty floor of a roof" Meliodas tried to joke, but it just came out somber. Elizabeth stared up at him in shock, her tear stained cheeks glistened. Elizabeth swiped at her cheeks and tried to laugh, though it came out as a sob that kept repeating and repeating. Meliodas knelt down and embraced Elizabeth in his arms as she sobbed into him.

A few minutes later Elizabeth had calmed down, Meliodas sat beside her so her head was resting on his shoulder. The two were silent for a little bit longer.

"So" Meliodas said, "You want to tell me what's up?"

"I...Did you hear Vivian...her- her singing?" Not seeing the point in lying to her, he nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. I did"

Elizabeth was quiet once again, "I'm sorry" she whispered, "I didn't know either"

"Apparently I'm dying" she cried out, "I'm dying. I- I- I don't know what to do. I don't know how long I have, I don't know if I'll make it to be a waitress at the Boar Hat! You've already been through so much pain, I'm only going to cause you more pain...if you don't want to be friends, I understand"

All sorts of emotion flooded through Meliodas. He was in pain, mental agony, but for Elizabeth instead. Someone who expected everyone to leave her so they wouldn't be in pain. Trying to spare his feelings, she was both admirable and stupid.

That's why he lo-

"Elizabeth" Meliodas said quietly, his voice softer than usual, "I need to tell you something. You need to listen carefully, okay?"

She nodded.

"I've never had much, despite having a 'rich' family. Being brought up in a hospital, I can't have much right now, but I have you, Diane, Ban, King, Gowther, Merlin, and Arthur, and that's all I need" He took Elizabeth's hand, clenching it in his own.

" _You_ , Elizabeth, have so much. Yet you're so humble, you put others feelings in front of your own, no matter if it makes you sad. You deserve so much better than this, you deserve to live for a long time, get a good job, do so much with your life, and it kills me that you might not be able to.

"Your forever might not be that long, it might be years -hopefully-, months, days, hours even. But, even if it's painful, I want to spend the rest of it by your side, no matter what happens. Will you let me stay with you forever, however long it may be?"

Elizabeth stared into his jade green eyes, shining with nervousness and sincerity. Letting out a bubbled laugh, she smiled softly and gripped his hands.

"Yes, I accept"

* * *

End of chapter nineteen.

A.N. Bonjour! ça-va? Good, good, so I tried my best to get everyone's emotions in check. I'm not a confrontational person, so writing this was difficult and kinda unnerving me to write. Anyway, I hope it turned out okay, I tried to make Vivian evil but not stupid-evil, you know? I'm glad I made her a character!

So, tell me, did I do good? Was it bad? What were you up to this weekend?

I'm also writing the plans for three stories, a Tokyo Ghoul one, a Voltron one, and another seven Deadly Sins one. I'm gonna make a poll until I finish Stand By Me, so vote about what one I should start writing first soon!

Read! Review! Follow! and Favourite!

Find me on twitter- Fullmetal_RUBY and tumblr- oddwritings

See you soon! Bye!

-Ruby xxxx


	20. Chapter twenty

**_Stand By Me by Fullmetal_** ** _Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter twenty_**

* * *

The walk back to Margaret, Gilthunder, Merlin, and Arthur was long and uncomfortable. Elizabeth's legs were sensitive from running, so she had to lean on Meliodas who helped her down the stairs and to her room. The two didn't speak much on the way, but their smiles spoke volumes, and hand in hand the pair walked down back into the hospital, and back into reality.

Elizabeth's family were all waiting in her room, Veronica had been given an emergency leave from her work, and Elizabeth's father had been picked up by Gilthunder almost immediately after she had run away. Arthur and Merlin were still looking for her, but had their pagers on just incase she came back before she was found.

Elizabeth could hear Margarets sniffles from outside the room, her breath hitched and guilt hit her like a tidal wave. Meliodas' hand squeezed her own reassuringly, and he gave her a weak smile.

"You don't have to go in there, you know. We can go to the club room first if you want?" he asked softly, Elizabeth shook her head no.

"It'd only prolong the inevitable. I want to know what's happening, and I can't do that by running away" she said, voice strong. Meliodas nodded.

"I'll be with you every step of the way"

They both stepped into the room, immediately everyone within it stood up, eyes wide, and went to hug Elizabeth. Margaret was the first, letting out another half-sob, half-sniffle, and almost throwing herself at Elizabeth who in turn held out her arms as to keep Margaret at a distance. Even Meliodas was surprised at her coldness, Margaret's eyes widened in hurt. Elizabeth glared into them sternly.

"Call Merlin and Arthur. We need to talk"

Margaret visibly gulped, "Yes, I think we do"

Elizabeth turned back around to Meliodas, "I want you to meet the others in the club room" he went to protest, but Elizabeth cut him off, "I've worried them all enough today. After this is all sorted out, I'll come find you"

Meliodas looked conflicted, but relented and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Okay. Be careful though"

"Always" and he left, looking over his shoulder one last time, then dialling a number and talking to someone that Elizabeth couldn't hear. Merlin and Arthur arrived a few minutes later, they had apparently been running from wherever they were looking. Arthur straightened himself out and frowned deeply.

"Lets talk"

 ** _..._**

"Your illness, Elizabeth, resides in your legs. The illness attacks the muscles and receptors in the legs, causing burning sensations and occasionally numbness"

Elizabeth nodded along with Arthur's description, still ignoring her family, though her tough façade was quickly fading.

"When you were admitted a month or two ago, the illness was still in the lower part of your legs, however whilst monitoring it we noticed it spreading. This was around the time of your fall during our testing period. It was then we considered medication, but as the weeks went on you were slowly getting worse. Your family chose to keep this information from you in case you got better, it was to save you from worrying for nothing" He coughed awkwardly and sighed,"We planned on telling you in a civil manner, but Vivian told you first. She won't be returning, ever, by the way"

Elizabeth felt a bit lighter at that information, but soon the lead returned to her stomach.

"That's good, but what happens to me now, am I really dying?"

"I can't sugar coat it, Elizabeth, at the moment there's nothing we can do but wait. At the moment the illness has spread up to your thigh muscles, it's slowly reaching the danger zone. Once it reaches your lower back it's a matter of weeks, which is why, when we get to that stage, we'll need to perform surgery.

"Even then you're not out of the water. If it goes well, you'll be placed in an induced coma to allow your body to heal, however- some people can't cope with the stress and will simply never wake up. It's guaranteed that if you haven't woken after eleven days, you never will. It's a tough operation, and the rehabillitation is harrowing, which is why you have the option to not have the operation and to live out your life as far as it will go"

Elizabeth was silent, as were her family behind her. The air was thick and decidedly awkward.

"Elizabeth, you know why we did this, don't you?" Her father said, healing the silence like glass. Elizabeth sighed, and turned around to face them.

"I...I guess so" she sighed, Margaret shuffled her chair closer.

"It wasn't right of us to keep it from you for so long, but you were so happy. We just wanted to keep you that way for a little bit longer"

"We're sorry, Ellie" Veronica said sorrowfully, hanging her head, "Can you forgive us?"

"Of course I forgive you, I know why you did what you did, though it doesn't hurt any less. There's no point in holding grudges against you" Elizabeth told her family with a weak smile, Veronica went over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"What did I do to deserve such an amazing sister like you?"

Margaret stood and joined the hug, wrapping her arms around both the sisters.

"What are you going to do about the surgery?" Margaret asked after she had pulled back.

"Just remember that we'll support you whatever your decision is" her father chimed in, Elizabeth sat back down in her chair.

"I'd like to ask Meliodas' opinion first, then I'll decide"

Merlin placed a slim hand on her shoulder, "that's a good choice Elizabeth"

 _ **...**_

Meliodas was sitting in her room when Elizabeth got back, Merlin had fetched her wheelchair with strict instructions that she had to use it if she wasn't in her bed resting.

His face lit up as soon as Elizabeth entered her room, and Meliodas stood to help her into her bed.

"So..." he prompted, when Elizabeth didn't say anything he continued, "How'd it go?"

Elizabeth was silent for a little longer, her brain twisting and turning and trying to find the right words to say.

"I...I'm not getting better" and the dreaded truth was out. Meliodas paled considerably, his sclera's nearly blended in with his skin.

"My time here is limited, medicine won't work for me now, there's nothing I can do. There's an operation, however, but even that's risky. I might not wake up, or it might be passed onto my children. But I could be cured" her voice was soft and fragile. Meliodas stared at the blank wall opposite them.

"How long have you got?"

"Months, at most. At the very least, weeks"

Meliodas eyed her sideways, "Are you going to get the operation?"

"I...", she started, but stopped halfway through, "I...I don't know. It's dangerous, I might not live, which is why I wanted your input as well as my families" Elizabeth gave him a weak smile.

Meliodas was at a loss for words, he opened his mouth, then shut it again. He leaned back and sighed softly.

"I say...do whatever makes you happy" he said finally, returning Elizabeth's long lost smile. "But remember that there's a slight chance that you will live if you get that operation, if you don't, death is certain, and my Elizabeth doesn't go down without a fight. But if you're tired, then let go"

His words had a horrible, bittersweet finality to them which lit something in Elizabeth, a small fire burned in her soul.

"I want to live, Meliodas. I want to be a waitress at the Boar Hat with you Ban, Gowther, King, and Diane" she glared at the white wall infront of her, "I'm not going to die"

Meliodas smiled softly, and leaned over to press a soft kiss to her temple. Elizabeth turned red, but leaned into him.

"That's great then, I guess our forever will be longer than we expected"

* * *

End of chapter twenty.

A.N. happy April fools! No surprises here, I'm not that cruel ;) maybe next year. I have writers block at the moment so I uploaded this just cause.

Its my brothers birthday today! All his friends are adorable :3

I don't have much to say, expect maybe one or two more updates in the holidays as I have exams in April and May, after that it'll be regular hopefully and I'm planning on finishing this by the Summer.

PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE IN MY POLL (ON MY PROFILE) FOR WHAT STORY YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE NEXT! All will be written at somepoint, but whichever one is most popular will be written directly after I've finished this story.

Find me on twitter Fullmetal_RUBY for daily tweets and occasionally stuff on my stories!

Read! Review! Follow! And Favourite!

Hope you're all okay,

\- Ruby xxxx


	21. Chapter twenty-one

_**Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **Chapter twenty-one**_

* * *

The next day, the club room was filled with anxiety, Elizabeth could almost feel it pouring out the room when she opened the door. Almost instantly, Diane let out a cry and wheeled herself at rocket speed towards Elizabeth, hugging her tightly.

"Gosh Elizabeth! You scared us all to death!" Diane said, her voice strained with hugging Elizabeth, "How are you doing?"

"I...I'm" Elizabeth started, not looking Diane in the eyes. Ban, Gowther, and King all took their seats in front of her. Meliodas placed his hand on her shoulder while she explained the past few days' events. After finishing her story, Diane looked like she would cry, King was silently snuffling away tears, Gowther looked more sombre, and Ban just looked plain sick.

Diane lifted her head, spun Elizabeth around and began pushing her out the room determinedly.

"We're going to have a bit of girl time! See you all tomorrow!" She yelled, giving the boys one last wave and completely drowning out Elizabeth's shouts of surprise. Meliodas, Ban, Gowther, and King just exchanged weird looks.

"So captain...we've been meaning to ask, are you and Ellie, y'know, goin' out?" Ban asked slyly, leaning over the back of his chair and giving Meliodas a feral-like grin.

 ** _..._**

"So. Whats going on with you and Meliodas?" Diane asked almost as soon as Elizabeth had sat on her bed. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"Well, quite a lot really, he found me after my big fall, so our relationship has changed quite a bit, I don't _think_ we're dating..." She trailed off, Diane looked both exasperated and unpleased.

"You don't think?! Has he kissed you?" When Elizabeth shifted awkwardly, Diane nearly thrust herself off her chair, "Oh-my-god! When?!"

"It was only on the forehead" Elizabeth insisted, holding up her hands nervously, Diane calmed down a little and sat back, grinning smugly.

"He really likes you, it's official. I'd give it a week at most before he asks you out" and she winked, Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands, embarrassed but hiding a wide grin beneath them. Then she turned to Diane, smiling triumphantly.

"What about you and King? You two seem to be awfully close" Diane turned a deep crimson and hid her mouth behind a thick pigtail. She seemed conflicted by something, then leant toward Elizabeth, shielding her mouth with one hand.

"Can I show you something, and can you promise not to tell anyone?" she whispered, Elizabeth nodded gently and sat back. Diane closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, gripping the arms of her wheelchair until her knuckles turned white. Elizabeth peered at her expectantly, then noticed her feet slowly moving, turning in slow, jerking movements.

"Oh my god Diane!" Elizabeth exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands, "This is amazing!"

Diane flushed, sitting back and relaxing, "Thanks, it's taken me ages, but I'm nearly ready to leave here"

At this, a sombre look came over Elizabeth, realising she might not make it out of the hospital. She braved a smile, however.

"I'm so happy for you, does anyone else know?"

She hid her smile behind of her hair, "That's the thing, I want to do one thing before I leave...I want to confess to King"

Elizabeth gaped, then smiled excitedly, taking Diane's hands in her own. Diane was a light pink colour, but sincerity shone in her eyes.

"Really? I'm so happy for you" Elizabeth told her, "How are you going to ask him?"

"I- I had something in mind, but I'll need your help to set it up"

Elizabeth grinned widely, "Of course, you're my best friend! I's always help you" her grin turned mischievous, "Now lets get planning!"

 ** _..._**

When the two returned to the club room a bit later, the guys were instantly suspicious. Diane was an odd shape of pink and avoiding eye contact with anyone, while Elizabeth couldn't stop grinning and was extremely chipper.

"How'ye feelin' Ellie?" Ban asked from his seat at the round table, Elizabeth nodded thankfully and wheeled herself to the space at the table that Meliodas had cleared for her, King did the same for Diane and the sins were reunited once more. Gowther brought out the book which seemed heavier than when Elizabeth had last seen it.

"I finished my chapter early" Gowther showed them pages and pages of his neat cursive writing, "So I decided to add character profiles and a magic spells book, then I added a section about the schooling systems and the neighbouring counties, then I added the other Knights of Camelot, and Princess Gwendolyn, and made up a dead language that was used before the goddesses were created"

Everyone sweat dropped, smiling fondly at Gowther who responded with two peace signs.

"Well, you've certainly been productive" Meliodas stated with a sheepish chuckle. Gowther fixed his glasses, then took them off checking the fragile glass in it.

"Hm, I also started planning for the next big arc in the story"

"Arc?" King inquired, "We hadn't planned on making another one so soon"

"I'm aware of that, but with Elizabeth's recent news, I was inspired for a new villain, one that we could keep incorporating into future chapters. He's an interesting character, to say the least, born a druid of the Eastern Forest he was in the crowd when the sins first paraded through Lyones -then known as Outer Edimbourg- he recognised Meliodas' demon power and was terrified by it. In an attempt to save himself and Britannia from Meliodas' power, he began experimenting with the demons blood, injecting it into the newer Holy Knights. Then into himself"

Diane sat up in her wheelchair, "Therefore, he'd instantly be on both Meliodas' and Ban's bad side because of the demon blood, Gowther that's genius!" she exclaimed loudly.

"The villain could also be used as a metaphor for Elizabeth's illness, with Elizabeth having the blood of a goddess he would use it to open the coffin of eternal darkness, rendering her virtually lifeless, unless she fought back, or we reached her first."

"He could then completely turn into a demon, escaping so we could use him in a further character arc" Ban added with glee, slinging an arm around Gowther and ruffling his hot pink hair, "You weird, freaky genius"

"He could also have used Vivian to aid him" Elizabeth interrupted, "She could have been the one to kidnap me, being a mage training under Merlin of course"

"The villain could have offered Gilthunder in return for bringing him Elizabeth" Meliodas shouted, "Gowther you're a genius!"

"What if he was part of the previous Holy Grandmasters assassination plan, and he came up with his demon-blood-plan after he discovered than we hadn't been imprisoned or killed?" Diane offered her ideas which were taken in with great satisfaction. Together they all began writing down the ideas next to Gowther's brief chapter plan. Elizabeth offered to write it all out, having so much extra time lately, she wanted to at least finish this before she left all her friends behind.

 ** _..._**

It was past tea time when Meliodas and Elizabeth returned to their ward, Elizabeth eager to begin writing, her legs were virtually useless. Meliodas was just excited for her to start writing, Elizabeth had a certain talent for her writing.

"So...what did Diane need you for so urgently today?" Meliodas asked with raised eyebrows. Elizabeth winked and tapped the side of her nose.

"Sorry, can't say, girls promise. You'll find out soon enough anyway"

"Oh?" He halted Elizabeth's wheelchair and pushed his face close to her own "Not even for a kiss?"

Elizabeth turned a bright shade of pink, "N-no"

"You seem uncertain" Meliodas mused, then he pushed away. Hurt and humiliation filled Elizabeth, she hung her head and began to push herself towards her room. She did want to kiss him, she did, but not over a stupid promise or dare. Elizabeth had gotten a little further when she realised that Meliodas wasn't next to her.

Elizabeth stopped then wheeled herself around. Meliodas stood just in front of her, hair messy, in his blue stripy pyjamas, his eyes smiling gently. His hand was in the pocket of his pyjama trousers, pulling out a bright yellow flower, like a daffodil but slightly smaller. Meliodas took small steps before Elizabeth, and gently held out the flower.

"What if I was certain that I wanted to be with you?" he asked sheepishly, his cheeks dusted with a light sprinkling of pink. Elizabeth took a look at the flower, it was beautiful, reminiscent the summers days that had long passed.

Elizabeth pushed herself forward, so they were almost face-to-face, then pressed her lips to his cheek, just next to the corner of his lips.

"I...I think I'm certain too" she whispered after she pulled away.

The evening turned to night, then Meliodas fell asleep in Elizabeth's room, the two wrapped around each other. In the white hospital room, for one innocent evening, it seemed like nothing could harm them.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-one.

A.N. Ay Caramba, chapter 25 took me so long to write! But hey, at least I got this one out. I have my exam next month, and another on the 22nd, so updates until then will be extremely slow, but on the plus-ish side we're almost finished! When we get 100 reviews, I will post a teaser of the prologue after the chapter...so, get reviewing!

Okay dokes, please review on my poll for what stories you'd like to see written; choose two!

Find me on twitter: Fullmetal_RUBY for regular tweets and updates, and even teasers!

I love you all so much, see you next time!

Read! Review! Follow! and Favourite!

\- Ruby xxx


	22. Chapter twenty-two

**_Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter twenty-two_**

* * *

It was raining when Elizabeth realised she couldn't move her legs any more, a week had passed and with every minute Elizabeth had lost the feeling in her feet, then her calves, then her thighs, until one morning she tried to stretch and realised she couldn't. Meliodas and her family had been notified and a date set for her operation, it would be in roughly a week, unless she suddenly got worse then it would be bumped up.

At eight, Elizabeth's alarm went off, usually tired and grouchy, that day Elizabeth practically sprung out her bed into her wheelchair and stealthily snuck down the corridors to Diane's room. She knocked on the door and opened it, finding Diane brushing her hair nervously.

"Hey Diane" Elizabeth greeted kindly, Diane turned to her and smiled shakily.

"Heya Elizabeth, I didn't expect you to be here so early, it's a good thing though; my hands are too shaky to tie my hair up straight. Would you mind?"

"Of course not" Elizabeth assured, wheeling herself over to Diane. She sat behind Diane and gently brushed her nut-brown hair, then she sorted the parting and equally divided the hair into two, securing them with an orange band just above where Diane's ears were.

"I'd be nervous too, if I was confessing the way you were", Elizabeth tied up the second pigtail, checked it was the same height as the other, then patted Diane gently on the shoulder. "There, all done"

Diane spun herself around, her cheeks were flushed and her hands were indeed very shaky, with Diane almost unable to keep them still.

"Okay, okay, okay, this is it, wow, okay" Diane mumbled to herself, she had even gone to the trouble of putting on a dress. It was light and airy, but still made her look beautiful. Elizabeth grinned and held her Diane's hands in her own up to her chest.

"You're nervous?"

"I feel like my hearts going to burst out of my chest," Diane chuckled, "I'm trying to stay positive"

"You'll be fine, I promise, King will love this- I'm sure"

Diane seemed to deflate, "How do you know?"

"It's clear to anyone that knows King that he adores you, he told me so himself, I promise you that"

Her words seemed to give Diane a new sense of hope and confidence. She pulled back and raised her fist in the air, a look of pure determination on her face.

"Okay!" She cried, Elizabeth repeated the action, "Lets do this!"

 ** _..._**

Meliodas was confused, Ban was confused, Gowther wasn't bothered, and King seemed on edge. Elizabeth had told them to be there, but where was she? A feeling of dread filled Meliodas, she was fragile, what if something had happened to her? Just as he was about to excuse himself to go looking for her, Elizabeth suddenly wheeled herself around the end of the corridor.

"Wait there!" She called to them, then looked at something obscured from view to the boys. When she was satisfied, Elizabeth wheeled herself over and pushed everyone but King backwards.

"Hey, what's the big deal, Ellie?" Ban protested weakly, stepping backwards. Elizabeth just told him to shush and look. Diane appeared a few seconds later. King let out a sigh of relief and went to walk over to her but faltered when Diane herself held up her hands. Slowly, she gripped the arms of her wheelchair and slid her bare feet onto the white linoleum floor.

It was a beautiful sight, like a small child walking for the first time, wobbling with forgotten innocence. Diane's arms were spread out wide, her footsteps wobbly and cautious, like someone walking barefoot on ice. Elizabeth noticed King's breath hitching with every step Diane took towards him. It took time, but eventually Diane was standing in front of him, breathless and shaking.

"King" she breathed out, "A while back you told me about my accident, and how you were the cause of it, how I used to love sports, how you and I were great friends until I forgot. You told me how I should hate you, how I should hae been so angry that you hid it from me" She paused and looked into King's eyes, "I was shocked, but if anything it made me more certain about my feelings"

King stiffened, hugging Oslo to his side, "What feelings?"

"I-I-" Diane took a deep breath, "I love you King" and Diane leant down, pressing her lips to King's, who stilled, then lifted his hand to cup her cheek and return the kiss eagerly. Ban let it go on a little second longer, then let out a whoop and cheered. Meliodas cheered loudly while Gowther and Elizabeth clapped. Diane and King both turned around sheepishly, both were flushed in the face.

A second cry of happiness came from behind them, where Merlin and Arthur stood recording with an older man with a walking stick. Meliodas was the first to cry out and and run towards the older man, hugging him around the waist, Ban was next, then Gowther awkwardly hugged his back. King helped a worn out Diane back to her chair, then both hugged the extra spaces around the man.

Elizabeth sat back awkwardly obserivng the scene, it was heartwarming, but she felt out of place.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" The man said with a gravelly voice, everyone pulled back and Meliodas proudly stood next to Elizabeth with one hand resting on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, this is Escanor. Escanor, this is my girlfriend Elizabeth" he stated with a puffed out chest.

"Girlfriend?" Escanor said bewildrered, Diane shouted 'I knew it', Gowther muttered something about it being about time, Ban grinned smugly in Kings face, laughing obnoxiously until King reached in his pocket and sulkily handed over a ten-pound note.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Elizabeth" he said, holding out a hand which Elizabeth accepted.

"You too, sir, I've heard great things about you"

Escanor laughed, a hearty laugh that warmed Elizabeth, "Please, just call me Escanor, and good, if it was anything bad I'd have to hit him"

Elizabeth chuckled nervously, "All good things, promise!"

Then Ban insisted on going to the club room to show off his improved painting skills, Escanor was impressed, and Elizabeth noticed the way his grey eyes shone with unshed tears at the paintings of Liz and Elaine which had been uncovered and were being proudly displayed on the wall. King sat at the round table with his girlfriend Diane, while Meliodas sat with his girlfriend Elizabeth (Girlfriend! she internally screamed in joy) Ban sat with his arm constantly slung around Gowther's shoulder. Merlin also joined them for a while, exchanging stories and jokes. The night ended with a group picture, which Merlin promised to print out and give the sins.

For a while the Seven Deadly Sins were complete, then Escanor had to go home, promising to come back soon with more hilarious stories about his grandchildren.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-two

A.N. Guys, guys, guys! We got to 100 reviews! (106 exactly!) Holy shit! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far (Even that one guy who just said 'potato' - that made me laugh for no reason) and as promised, there is a bit from the prologue down below. It's not finished yet, but that's what I've written so far. But for now, please take the time to read the following:

A- regarding _**A-Z of Melizabeth**_. I have not abandoned it, just I've been more invested in this story and my exam (explained in B) and not to mention writers block is hell. But trust me when I say I'm trying to get it done by September/October or December at the latest.

B- I had my french exam yesterday and I get my results in August, so guess what? More writing time! Hurrah!

C- As for my other stories (Yuri on Ice!, Voltron, and Attack on Titan) I'll be posting them primarily on my **AO3: Infinitely_Odd.**

But Seven Deadly Sins will remain on here, so no worries!

Okay, please review and tell me what you thought of both the chapter and the sneaky peak, then favourite and follow to keep up with what I'm posting.

Find me on AO3 and twitter (Fullmetal_RUBY) so I can tell you about useless things I do :P

Perhaps at 110 or 120 reviews I'll give you another sneaky peak...

Okay, enjoy the preview *Evil laughter*

\- Ruby xxx

* * *

Prologue:

 _ **10 years ago...**_

 ** _The Old Weatherby Warehouse; Edinburgh, Britannia._**

 ** _..._**

I have never been a nice man, perhaps I once was, but he has been lost to the pain that has coursed through my veins far too often.

Though I should thank him, now I have the strength to kill him with a snap of my wrist. We all can. But perhaps revenge isn't enough for what we went through.

A map is lain in front of me with different points connected with red string and a spectrum of pins. There's one point that only connects to one other place, the beginning. Pictures line the walls of my newly inhabited office, old newspapers and ones that Merlin snagged while out observing.

We haven't been here long, barely a week, but already I feel it. This is his final resting place. Edinbourg.

My fingers itch to feel the constricting gasps of his neck, to snap it with a satisfying crack, to gouge out his monstrous eyes, to break all 206 bones, rip out his hair, bite off his ears, to torture him for days, years until he finally knows what we felt.

I don't realise I'm drooling until little spittles land on a pen-knife I'm slicing gently into my hands, clearly I'm far too into this. Black seals my skin together and I cut it more. Hungrier and hungrier for blood each time, but none appears. There's a knock at the door, I hide my knife and grunt, signalling that it's okay for whomever it is to come in.

It's Diane, she comes into my office ducking beneath the door frame and stands tall before me, Merlin comes in a second after. One hand on a wide hip, the other webbing golden lights together between her fingers, snapping them and recreating them, her yellow eyes bored.

"What's up?" I ask, pushing the knife further under the large map and leaning forward in my chair. The two women exchange a nervous look, and Diane takes one of her bunches and hides her mouth behind it. Merlin creates webs faster and faster. She's scared about telling me something.

"Come on" I coax, "I'm not going to do anything, just spit it out" and I grin because it's true. I'm not a nice man, but I'd never hurt any of my friends, especially when they're more like family. I'd rather kill myself than do so.

Merlin snaps her fingers together, watching as the webs snap and dissipate into golden wisps.

"We tracked him down" she announced, crossing her thinly clad arms and glaring. My eyes widened almost comically, interest was piqued. Leaning forward, I placed my elbows on the desk, laced my fingers, and leant my chin on my hands. God, this was easier than I thought.

"Oh, did you?" I cooed softly, grinning manically. I crack my knucles and lean back in my chair.

Inspecting her finely polished black fingernails, Merlin smirks knowingly, causing me to grin as well. She only makes that face when there's something amiss, or unexplainable, or more intruiging. We've come to deal with the unknown regularly, so to see her lips curl into a smirk like that makes my stomach flip and my blood start racing.

"Do you remember Elizabeth Lyones?" The name causes me to flinch. I haven't heard that it in years, I hoped I never would again.

"Lyones?!" I fumed, already feeling the black rage building up inside me, "I thought she was up north?!"

"Apparently not" Merlin smirks, once again creating waves of gold out of thin air. "I only saw them today, he was talking with her and her father. The poor thing doesn't seem to recognise him" Her smile drops, once again becoming stoic.

And just like that, the anger vanishes, in its place is a sick sense of fun. Amusement. It's no longer a chasing game, but now one of wits, cat and mouse, hide and seek.

I can feel that one of us is going to end up dead. As long as Elizabeth's here, he won't move on. She must be at least eight by now, I ponder.

"Well" I muse, under the watchful, suspicious eyes of Diane and Merlin, "what a development"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN...**_

 _ **Blow A Kiss, Fire A Gun. The tale of kidnapping, murder, and a fathers psychotic love for his sick daughter.**_

 _ **COMING THIS SUMMER (hopefully!)**_


	23. Chapter twenty-three

**_Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter twenty-three_**

* * *

A few days later Meliodas burst into Elizabeth's room unexpectedly. Elizabeth, who had been reading quietly, squeaked and nearly thrown her book at him. Chuckling, Meliodas hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"A book, princess? What kind of weapon is a book?" He taunted. Elizabeth hugged him back and shuffled over so he could sit beside her.

"Books are the best weapon someone could have! How about I get my hardback H.P Lovecraft book and test to see how much damage it does?" She flirted back, a little red, still not being used to being someones girlfriend.

"Nah," Meliodas dismissed, "I trust your judgement"

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Elizabeth sighed a "Good" then gazed up at him, "So what are you doing here, not that I don't enjoy your random visits"

Meliodas' face brightened and he took Elizabeth's hand, "Well guess what Elizabeth? I'm off my double dose of medicine, and as long as I keep taking it regulalry, I'll be out here in a month, two months tops!"

Elizabeth flung her arms around Meliodas' neck and the two had fallen forwards, or backwards. She hid her face in his neck and squeezed Meliodas tightly, hd in return laughed and hugged her back with equal vigour.

"That's amazing Meliodas! I'm so proud of you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Thank you" He replied, shuffling them both over so she was lying on his chest, "I really couldn't have done it without you" and he pressed a soft kiss to her head.

The couple lay together for a bit, just taking in each other's presence. The world outside bustled by yet time stood still in their room, the perfect safe haven for them.

A steady ache began to ripple through Elizabeth's legs, she yawned and shuffled her head onto Meliodas' collarbone. She gently tried to move her legs closer to his own but realised she couldn't. She couldn't move them at all.

"Meliodas?" She whispered, Meliodas hummed, eyes closed.

"I can't feel my legs" His eyes snapped open, eyes filled with panic, similar to the fear rising in Elizabeth. Her breaths came out in shorter gasps as Meliodas scrambled from the bed and gently helped her sit up.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, I promise you'll be fine. I'll just ring Merlin, okay, just breathe. Nice and slow, that's it" His voice soothed Elizabeth, who matched her breathing with his.

Meliodas stroked her hand until Merlin came and whisked her away in her wheelchair, and he was left alone to contemplate everything. What Elizabeth meant to him, which was a lot. Would he be able to give her up?

Never, but Elizabeth fought for her future. Meliodas went through to his room, took the story book and his quill that King got him for his birthday, steadied his hand and began to write.

 ** _..._**

Ages of injections, blood tests, x-rays, and numerous leg exercises later, Elizabeth sat exhausted in her chair. Arthur placed the blood samples in sterile bags and gave them to Merlin.

"There, I'll get the results to you tomorrow. For now, relax Elizabeth, there's no point in stressing about the results yet" Arthur assured her, but it did nothing to calm her nerves. She nodded mutely, and went back to her room.

Meliodas was still sat on the bed, this time he was staring at the ceiling, his eyes almost glazed over.

"Hey" She mumbled, wheeling herself inside, Meliodas sat up and helped her onto the bed.

"How's your legs?" He inquired softly, Elizabeth shruggged.

"I don't know, they're numb, and I get my results tomorrow. So it's anyone's guess"

Meliodas nodded, and the two sat in silence, Elizabeth leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I always wanted to make an impression on the world" she spoke after a while, "I wanted to be a super-princess, a hero, I wanted to do good. I wanted to live and get married, have three children, I wanted to be a waitress, I wanted to help people..."

Elizabeth trailed off and closed her eyes, "But I guess I'll have to make do"

"You can still make a difference" Meliodas protested, "You can be a survivor, you could inspire people. You have that magic, one that enables you to change hearts, and that's pretty impressive thing to have"

She flushed a deep crimson and hid her face in Meliodas' neck.

"Thank you, but I wish I could do more, though I suppose everyone does"

Meliodas was quiet, then replied, "There's still a chance, Elizabeth"

"It's a small one though"

"A chance nonetheless"

Elizabeth huffed to herself, "I'm just trying to prepare you for the worst"

"I can handle it" Meliodas replied, a little put off.

"Can you though? I don't want to put you through what you did with Liz, I couldn't hurt you like that"

Meliodas sighed and pulled her closer, "You'll be fine, I can feel it, and in any case, if you're not; I'm a different guy now, I've been through pain before. It'll hurt, but you'll be watching over me from wherever you are, and you'll put me in my place. I'll always treasure you Elizabeth, you're the best thing that's happened to me"

"And you're the best thing that's happened to me" She replied, hugging his waist. The two stayed like that, eventually falling asleep. Merlin didn't have the heart to wake them, so she let them sleep.

 ** _..._**

The next morning after breakfast, Elizabeth sat drinking her Earl Grey tea as usual. Meliodas had gone back through to his room, reluctantly, after Merlin had let him stay the night.

The sun was shining, there was a single white dove nesting outside Elizabeth's window, it was calm. There was no disturbances, just the way Elizabeth liked it.

There was a knock at the door and Merlin came in, a sheet of paper in her hands and a stony look on her face.

"I have the results of your test, Elizabeth"

* * *

End of chapter twenty-three

A.N. Hey guys, sorry for being away for so long. I posted on my twitter a brief explaination (so if you want to be kept up to date follow me on there) basically I am depressed. Simple as. My friendships have been suffering, my relationships with people have been suffering, I've been suffering. It hasn't been pretty.

So i want to thank you all for sticking with me, even during my darkest hours, and for reading this story even though it's not the best. Thank you.

Follow me Fullmetal_RUBY for updates about stories and my life.

Also check out my tumblr oddwriting for story tidbits.

I love you all so much and please, id you're feeling he same way I was. Get help. It's worth it. You're worth it.

Love,

\- Ruby xxx

 _This chapter is dedicated to YOU. To everyone who's reading right now, who has followed, favourited, and reviewed. To everyone who enjoys my stories. This is for you._


	24. Chapter twenty-four

**_Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter twenty-four_**

* * *

"I'm sorry Elizabeth"

The words were so softly spoken, they were almost gone with the wind. But there's no air in a hospital, and for the most part, it suffocates. Elizabeth gasped for breath, clutching at her chest and closing her eyes. When she opened them, tears streamed down her face and obscured her sight. Merlin rubbed her back up and down gently, there was nothing to say really. No amount of apologies could stop the hurt.

"I thought I had more time" Elizabeth said weakly, "I...It's only been two weeks. Why is this happening now?"

"I don't know" Merlin replied, because that was the only answer. "We've called your family, they'll be here soon. I'll get Meliodas too. It's decision time, Elizabeth. Do you know what you want?"

Wiping her tears, Elizabeth sat up straight, "Yes, I do" she stated confidently. Merlin smiled and stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll come back and get you once everyone's arrived"

Then Elizabeth was alone.

 ** _..._**

The air in the meeting room was like treacle, dark and hard to breathe in. Elizabeth's family were all there, including Meliodas, who looked suspiciously red-eyed but grinned at her anyway.

Elizabeth sat on her own chair, separated from the group. Even Arthur looked dull, his hair less bright and his personality dimmed. It was no surprise though, life threatening surgery was no laughing matter.

"So," Arthur started awkwardly, shuffling papers, "There's not much to say here Elizabeth, we urgently need to discuss your operation. If we wait any longer then your life will be at risk, there was a cancellation, luckily for you, and we can perform the operation tomorrow. But we need to know _now_ , Elizabeth"

"I want to do the operation" The air grew thicker around her. Margaret excused herself, while Veronica and her father tried to hide their sadness behind smiles, though it just made Elizabeth more solemn.

Meliodas had a habit if closing himself off when he was vulnerable, and now Elizabeth couldn't read him.

"That's very noble of you, Elizabeth. I just need your father to sign a few papers and then...it's done"

And then it was, Elizabeth's fate sealed in two documents. Her life lay on her body and the supreme accuracy of Arthurs scalpel, he was a great surgeon, but things always went wrong occasionally.

Margaret came back into the room, sniffling but smiling. It seemed like the only thing everyone was capable of doing.

 ** _..._**

Elizabeth's room seemed smaller, Meliodas had gone to the club room, leaving her alone with her family. They all sat sharing stories about their lives together, the happy ones, sad ones, everything.

"Father, do you remember that time that Ellie called that woman in a green jacket a Telly-Tubby?"

"Or when she stole a dove from the Queen's Park?"

"Or after mother's funeral when she told jokes all afternoon to try and make us feel better?"

Baltra coughed, then his eyes crinkled, remembering the , "Ah yes, I remember that time, you girls started crying and suddenly we were all crying" he chuckled, "You've been good girls over the years, looking over your old dad and younger sister"

Margaret snorted, "Remember when you and mother brought Ellie home? Veronica sulked on top of the bookshelf for hours, until she realised that Ellie could be her sidekick" Elizabeth let out a laugh while Veronica pouted and looked away.

A loud beeping came from Margaret's phone. and she cursed, shoving it back in her pocket. Another solemn smile returned to her lips, and she stood, gathering her jacket.

"I'm sorry Ellie, but I have to go now"

Elizabeth teared up and threw herself into Margaret's arms, slow tears worked their way down Elizabeth's face and she felt some on the top of her head.

"I...I can't make it in tomorrow, but father'll be here and-" A sob cut her off, "I love you so much Ellie, and I'm so proud of you, please always remember that"

"I will" Elizabeth promised, crying softly, "I always will"

"I'd better be taking father back too" Veronica said, getting her own coat, "No doubt your friends won't be happy if we hog you all day"

Elizabeth hug-attacked Veronica next, then her father.

"I love you all" She cried, "I promise I'll survive this"

"We know you will Ellie" Baltra said, patting the top of her gently, though he didn't look convinced.

She watched as her family waved, then left the hospital. Elizabeth made her way towards the club room for possibly the last time, already missing her sisters.

 ** _..._**

The sins were all gathered around the round table, with Meliodas flicking through the story book slowly, looking at it but his eyes not reading the pages. Diane looked lost in thought, her hand interlinked with King's, who gently rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand, an equally empty look in his eyes.

Even Ban and Gowther were acting strange, Gowther was just staring at Ban painting the same spot of the Boar Hat over and over again.

Elizabeth's arrival brought them all out of their trances, Diane stumbled towards her, giving Elizabeth a tight hug.

"Hey, how're you doing?" She asked softly, Elizabeth returned Diane's hug.

"I'm okay...it's just a lot to go through in such a short time. I'm alright though"

Diane wheeled her over to the round table, with Meliodas clearing her a place, and returned to her seat beside King. The air was thick once again, until Meliodas flicked through to a page in the storybook and cleared his throat.

Gathering the book in his arms, he stood on the table.

"Friends, we recently heard news of Princess Elizabeth and a new quest she has recently set out on. From here she must go alone, but not entirely alone, for we shall be with her in spirit.

"Princess Elizabeth Lyones is the bravest soul I know, she's kind, always wanting to do the best for other people, she stands up for herself and others. She's beautiful both inside and out.

"Our story began with the Princess running away from the comfort of her castle and joining me on my quest to gather the Seven Deadly Sins, a group of rogues, to help save the kingdom.

"Diane was first, then Ban, next King, Gowther, Merlin, and finally Escanor who was only with us for a brief time. The princess fought _with_ us, a brave feat for any person, and she fought valliantly, helping myself and others dealing with their sins. But the final battle is upon us.

"Vivian, Merlins ex-apprentice and minion to the dastardly Hendrickson, kidnapped the princess and Hawk who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and held them both in Cells. The princess fought her way out and managed to escape, freeing her sister in the process.

"Next she found her father, locked away in a room, and with thanks to Merlin, we gained access to the room and met up with Elizabeth.

"However, during a fight with Hendrickson, Elizabeth was captured again, giving herself up so that I and the brave knight Gilthunder could live, she was carried off and taken to the broken down castle.

"Dreyfus found the Princess, and wanting to atone for his sins fought Hendrickson. He lost, dying painlessly. He was not the only casualty, Elizabeth was mortally wounded in the battle, a large gash on her side."

Everyone had been watching and listening in awe, then the room turned silent, eager to hear what their captain had to say next.

"Now her life hangs in the balance, she's living, but not quite. The battle is Elizabeth's and we'll support her in any way we can"

Ban raised his fist, his eyes suspiciously misty, "Here here!"

"We'll always support you Ellie" King added, giving a soft smile.

"Yeah, you're the member we never knew we needed. You fight that battle, and you better win because if I ever get married I need your input because I'll be all over the place" Diane waffled, King looked very red and avoided their gazes.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, letting stray tears slip town her cheeks.

"Thank you all so much" She whispered, hugging herself and hiding her face, "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

A warm pair of arms embraced her, and Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised to find it was Gowther with his stick thin arms around her neck and his bony chin on her shoulder.

"Ban has been teaching me to read the room, and I read it and thought you needed physical contact to make you feel better" There was a pause, "Is it working?"

Elizabeth hugged him back, not as tightly, he didn't particulalry like a lot pf physical contact. So it meant even more that he was hugging her.

Eventually everyone joined in, and Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she had felt so welcome anywhere, she'd never felt so safe before. She would be alright as long as she had everyone by her side, that much was certain.

She would fight, and she would win, but there was always that doubt in her mind that poisoned her thoughts. Elizabeth grinned and beared it, for everyones sakes.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-four.

A.N. I totally didn't know that I hadn't finished this and totally didn't finish it in two minutes so its rushed...sorry...I'm pleased with this chapter anyway! We're getting to the good shit folks! We're also winding down, kind of, I am at least because...I put on twitter (Fullmetal_RUBY) that the one year anniversary is happening on the 28th of this month, and I'm planning on posting the final chapter on that day!

So expect a few updates in the near future!

Okey, one last thing- thank you all for being so supportive! Your messages and reviews mean everything to me, honestly, I love you all so much!

And thats all from me, please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and thank oyu to all who have followed favourited and reviewed! You are amazing!

Right, thank you and see you soon! Love,

\- Ruby xxx


	25. Chapter twenty-five

**_Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter twenty-five_**

* * *

The world outside was surprisingly bright for the sorrowful day, the sun woke Elizabeth up early shining softly on her and her boyfriend who was dozing next to her. She squealed again at the word boyfriend. Her mood became more somber as she stared at him though, and soon her mind was wandering to _what ifs_ and _buts_.

Meliodas murmured something in his sleep and buried his face into the back of her neck, his arm still slung around her waist curled tighter, enough to turn Elizabeth red. She closed her eyes, and slept some more.

A soft, comforting touch gently stroked her hair, and Elizabeth leaned into the touch, frowning slightly when the touch seemed to chuckle.

Gently, her eyes opened to reveal Meliodas smiling at her fondly, and stroking her hair. Elizabeth hummed in contentedness and closed her eyes again.

"You enjoying that?" Meliodas teased, Elizabeth hummed again.

"Mmm, very much so"

"Well princess, I'm afraid that I can't do that for much longer, you've got to get up soon. A big day's ahead of you"

Of course there was, this was the day Elizabeths life was decided. But she didn't feel upset, instead she felt confident that she would make it through. Sitting up in her bed, she kissed Meliodas on the cheek.

"It is a big day, and I'm so glad I have you here with me"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else for the world" he replied, "now, we need to get you all ready. Your father will be here in two hours, and I think you'd rather be prepared before he arrives"

"That's true" Elizabeth said, stretching while Meliodas got her wheelchair, "I'd best be off to see Merlin, I'll be back soon. Wait here for me?"

"I'll be here" Meliodas said, after he had helped Elizabeth into her chair. Lying back on Elizabeth's bed and taking out his phone, "just hurry back, yeah?" and he winked.

She waved at him, wheeling herself out, "Be back soon!"

"I miss you already!~" Meliodas hollered from her room, Elizabeth was in fits of laughter all the way to Merlin's room.

 ** _..._**

"Well, it's good to see that you're doing alright Elizabeth" Merlin observed, while helping her get into the uncomfortable surgery gown, tying it in a neat bow behind Elizabeth's back.

"I've been sad, so there's no point now. I'm feeling confident today Merlin!" she cheered. Merlin lowered her back into her wheelchair, then sat next to her, fiddling with her clipboard and biting her lower lip.

"Can I ask for advice?" Merlin inquired softly, "and I want your true opinion, is that okay?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course, I'll try and help in any way I can"

"I- Arthur and I, were thinking about possibly adopting Gowther"

"Adopting him?" Elizabeth exclaimed, eyes wide. Merlin nodded, fiddling with her clipboard and pen, tapping it against the wooden board and clicking it on and off.

"Yeah...I'm basically his guardian anyway, I've looked after him since he was barely five years old, and Arthur wants a kid but I can't have children" she let out a soft sigh, "I just don't know if I'll be a good enough mother, or if he'll even want me to be his mother"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, bearing your fears to someone was petrifying, you needed to respond but you didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"I" she began, "I think you'd be a wonderful mother. I mean, I'm sure everyone considers you a mother figure, I know I do, so I'm sure Gowther thinks the same"

A large grin spread across Merlin's ruby lips, "Thank you Elizabeth" she replied earnestly. A buzz and crackle sounded from Merlins desk, she went over and picked up the receiver of her sleek black phone, nodding and humming as a tin voice sounded over the receiver.

"Your father's here Elizabeth" Merlin said softly, "We'd better get you back to your room"

 ** _..._**

Baltra was sitting chatting to Meliodas when Elizabeth was wheeled back to her room. Her father looked younger than he had in years; laughing with her boyfriend like they had been friends for years. She wheeled herself in with Merlin just behind her and attacked her father in a hug, the best she could while they both were in wheelchairs.

"Father! I'm so glad you're here!" she cried cheerfully. Baltra wrapped his arms around his daughter and laughed heartily.

"Ellie, how are you feeling?" he replied, kissing her forehead gently.

"Better now you're here" Elizabeth replied honestly, pulling away and waving a quick goodbye to Merlin.

Meliodas stood and helped Elizabeth onto her bed, sitting on the edge and linking his pinky with Elizabeth's. The conversation flowed like crystalline water between the three, Elizabeth explaining erratically about her many adventures with the sins in great detail, telling about her day with Escanor and Diane and King's new relationship. an hour passed then the joyful air was interrupted by Merlin and Arthur tapping on the door with a rolling bed and a solemn expression.

"Are you ready, Elizabeth?" Arthur asked tentatively, Elizabeth looked to Meliodas who squeezed her hand and nodded.

"Yes" she answered, and with the help of Meliodas, Arthur, and Merlin, was lying comfortably on her movable bed. Meliodas stood next to her and gazed lovingly down at her, he slowly leant down. Elizabeth closed her eyes in anticipation, almost whining when his lips pressed to the very corner of her lips, leaving behind a tingly sensation in their wake.

"Meliodas?" Elizabeth asked, confused and trying not to let the hurt show. Meliodas leant down again, his mouth close to her ear.

"The moment you wake up" he promised, "I'll kiss you and never let you go, so wake up soon, 'kay?"

A tearful smile spread across Elizabeth's face, "Okay" she replied just as softly.

Baltra said his goodbyes, then he and Meliodas watched as Elizabeth was wheeled away. Meliodas buried his face in his hands, why hadn't he kissed her? He might never again. A comforting hand touched his shoulder, and Baltra stared into his emerald eyes.

"She'll make it through this"

Meliodas nodded, but couldn't help the regret.

 ** _..._**

There was no fear in Elizabeth as she was wheeled into the operating room, the world around her whizzing past, blurring into greys and whites. Merlin stood, sorting things as she walked beside Elizabeth, a nurse Elizabeth had recognised as Gowther's favourite pushed her bed. Her lavender eyes smiling kindly.

Eventually the bed was pulled into a room which Elizabeth could only see the ceiling of. Arthur and Merlin came back into her vision donned in green surgical clothes and masks.

"Now Elizabeth, we're going to give you this gas okay? Breathe in deep and slow, and count back from ten, you'll be out before you know it" Arthur explained, Elizabeth nodded while Merlin put her long hair into a green cap.

"Before you do it, I have Meliodas, and the sins waiting on me, so do your best" she whispered, Arthur nodded.

"I'll do everything I can" He said, placing the mask over Elizabeth's nose and mouth.

She relaxed and took deep breaths.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4...

Elizabeth never made it to 3 before unconciousness swallowed her and her operation began.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-five.

A.N. This has got to be the quickest update I've ever done xD so yeah...poor Elizabeth huh? Meliodas chickening out of kissing her was so satisyfying to write, but don't you worry, the next chapter will be out soon! :D

Okay, so thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed, and of course thanks for reading. I've been procrastinating all day but this is finally here! Tah Dahhh! Not too long to go now, about five chapters I think, are you looking forward to it? Drop me a review or even a PM I don't mind xD

Okay...I'm going to bed, twitter and Tumblr bla bla...review, follow, favourite...see you soon!

Love you all,

\- Ruby xxx


	26. Chapter twenty-six

_**Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 _ **Chapter twenty-six**_

* * *

Meliodas couldn't sleep. Elizabeth had been in the operating room for almost eight hours now. Baltra had gone home not long ago, not wanting to leave Meliodas alone for too long. He was a kind man, the kind of man he wished his father would have been. He'd played on his phone for a good few hours, written and edited most of the story book, and even texted Ban until the older boy stopped replying- Meliodas assumed he fell asleep.

It was another hour later when Merlin knocked gently on his door and came in, perspiration matting her raven hair to her head, her golden eyes hooded and tired. Meliodas was suddenly even more awake, sitting up eagerly in his hospital bed. He opened and closed his mouth, a million questions sat behind his lips yet none would express themselves properly.

"She's alive, her heart stopped once but we revived her quickly. Other than that it went well, she's in the ICU until tomorrow, you can see her then"

Relief and joy and everything flooded Meliodas all at once, overwhelming him like a tidal wave. With a sigh he sank back into the pillows of his bed, and let a small tear drip down over his nose and onto the pillow.

"Thank you" was all he said, the emotions all catching up with him and wearing him out. Merlin sighed quietly.

"Well, she's not out of the waters completely yet, but-" she smiled softly, "you're welcome" and she left, closing his bedroom door behind her.

Meliodas closed his eyes and slept easily.

 ** _..._**

Two days had passed, and Elizabeth still lay like Sleeping Beauty in her bed, though there were heart monitor beeps instead of birdsong. Her silvery hair was splayed out like a white halo, she was angelic even in her comatose state. Meliodas barely left her room, taking up residence in a small white plastic chair; that hurt his back and his ass, and sitting next to Elizabeth. He was either talking to her, reading to her, or simply holding her hand. That day he had rested his arm on the mattress, and leant his chin on it, playing with a strand of her hair.

She could fit any princesses personality and still be the brightest in the room, she could out-princess them any day. Though, Meliodas thought, _maybe_ he was a bit biased.

The strand of hair fell through his fingers like silk, so he did it again and again, hoping deep in his soul that perhaps the gentle feeling would rouse her from her sleep. But it never worked, despite him wishing on the stars that were visible from her bedroom window.

When noon came; his nurse knew to bring his food and medication to Elizabeth's room instead of his own (after he hadn't eaten on the first day of seeing Elizabeth- it was left in his room and he didn't think to go get it) Merlin had made quite sure he was staying in good health.

"See Ellie" he whispered after the nurse had gone, taking a gulp of tea and downing his tablets, "I'm still taking my meds, like you wanted me to. Aren't you proud?"

No reply, as usual.

"Okay then, just remember that I'll wait for you to wake up, always and forever" he kissed her cheek, ignoring that it was cold and clammy and nothing like Elizabeth, "get better soon Elizabeth" and laying his head down on her bed, fell into a light doze, her hand clutched in his.

 ** _..._**

On the third day, Veronica and Margaret visited. Meliodas was shocked to hear that Baltra had fallen and had hurt his hip badly.

"He was in a bad mood and tried to stand on his own" Margaret had told him, wiping at tears that had surfaced at the corners of her eyes, "We thought Ellie should know, even if she's in...this state"

And so they told her, and told her all about Margaret's pregnancy and Veronica's promotion. Margaret was planning on calling the baby Ellie-June, after Elizabeth and her mother.

"If it's a boy Gil wants to call it Douglas" She said, "But I'm certain it's a girl, I can feel it"

They stayed there for hours, eventually leaving with a teary goodbye and a promise to be back soon. Leaving cards, balloons, and a teddy bear behind.

Meliodas took the bear and put it under Elizabeth's limp arm.

"See Ellie? Did you hear Veronica and Margaret? I know you did, I'm certain of it" she didn't reply, only the steady beating of her monitors did.

"I'm a patient man Ellie, so I'll wait for as long as possible. But I doubt the everyone else is. So wake up soon, 'Kay?"

He rested his head on the mattress and gazed up at her, only moving to eat and drink.

 ** _..._**

By the time the fourth day came around, everyone was getting antsy, the deadline (excuse the poor choice of wording) was in three days. Elizabeth had thirty-six hours to wake. up or else she never would, and everyone was feeling it. Diane had barely made it five minutes in her room before tears began cascading down her face and onto the floor.

King had given up trying to talk to Meliodas, though he wasn't bitter, just solemn. Ban had tried to persuade him to come to one of the club meetings, he had refused, almost biting his head off in the process. Ban wasn't going to give up though.

Gowther visited, but never said anything, his eyes coldly calculating Elizabeth's sleeping figure. After three hours, he got up and left without as much as a goodbye. Though his nurse Guila had to calm him down from several panic attacks later that night. It was affecting everyone.

"Captain, you need to get out of here. C'mon, lets go outside, we can go exploring, make an outside den. Lets go" Ban tried negotiating for the fifth time that day.

"No thanks" Meliodas replied nonchalantly, "I'll pass for today"

"C'mon, you've been in here for three days. Hell you even sleep in here! Dontcha think it's about excessive?"

"No I don't" Meliodas replied, voice tense, "Elizabeth'll panic if I'm not her when she wakes up"

An uneasy feeling rose in Ban's stomach. She had thirty-six hours with her chances of waking up decreasing almost every minute.

"Meliodas" he said softly, "you need to remember it might not be a matter of 'whens'' but a matter of 'ifs'" he waited, watching as Meliodas tensed and lifted his head from the mattress, a dangerously mad look in his eyes.

"If she wakes up? I know she will Ban, she promised me"

"It's not a matter of promises!" Ban provoked, "it's a matter of _if_ she can heal herself fast enough before we lose her"

Meliodas stood this time, coming over and standing nose-to-chest with Ban.

"Elizabeth _will_ wake up"

"We don't know that, so it's better you prepare yourself for the worst now instead of fucking moping in here all the time!" Ban shouted, his patience with the blond man worn too thin.

"Fuck off! Just because your fucking bitter over Elaine so you don't want anyone to be happy!" Meliodas fired back, spitting venom all over his friend who had turned a ghostly pale. "I promised that when she woke up I would kiss her, and now I might not be able to!"

In one fell swoop, he picked up his white plastic chair and slammed it on the floor, Ban dunless as the shrapnel flew around the room. When Meliodas had realised what he'd done, silvery tears slipped down his face and he sank to his knees, the white shards scattered around him like a broken mirror.

Ban stared at Meliodas benignly, watching as his friend sobbed and wailed. He stood, brushing himself down and picking up the plastic on the floor and stashing it under the bed to be removed later.

He then flicked the small pieces off of Elizabeth -miraculously she was pretty much clean- and sat next to Meliodas, wrapping an arm around his trembling shoulder.

"You really love her, huh?" Ban murmured while Meliodas' cries softened.

"I do, and I never told her, I chickened out of kissing her because I don't want to let her go" another wave of tears poured down his face and his quickly swiped them away "Sorry" he apologised once his breathing had calmed down, "for what I said earlier. You know I didn't mean it"

"I know" Ban acknowledged, "and I forgive you"

And he did. Because he knew what it was like to lose someone who knew you more than you did yourself, and what it was like for this was unsaid words to linger until they became stale and poisonous.

Love was a waiting game, Ban could only hope that Meliodas and Elizabeth would make it through this together and in one piece.

Meliodas might just not make it otherwise.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-six.

A.N. Wow, this chapter was so fun to write, you guys have no idea. We're almost done guys, the last chapters will be posted over today and tomorrow, as tomorrow is the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! IT'S ALMOST BEEN A YEAR!

Okay, I won't be too long on here, so check out my twitter (Fullmetal_RUBY), Tumblr (Oddwriting), and AO3 (Infinitely_Odd) for for writing shit, I'm posting a voltron story on my AO3...so stay up to date!

Okay, review, follow, favourite, and thank you all for doing so already! Honestly, I would never have gotten this far without you!

Bye bye!

\- Ruby xxx


	27. Chapter twenty-seven

**_Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter twenty-seven_**

* * *

It seemed like the days got longer and darker as the week progressed, yet it seemed like virtually no time had passed at all. Like sand, every precious second was pouring away into nothing. Elizabeth had barely stirred, even with all her visitors. Baltra had visited twice since his last visit, Margaret and Veronica were accompanied by Gilthunder twice, and all of the sins had returned at least once.

She had so much to wake up for.

Even, steady breathing and the constant beep of the machines wired into her were the only sounds of life. But even then, Meliodas noticed her breaths becoming softer, to the point he had to rest his head on her chest just to reassure himself that she was, indeed, alive.

The collection of cards and stuffed bears on her bedside table increased steadily. Meliodas sat next to her colouring in pieces of paper, when he wasn't lying next to her, just chatting as if she was responding. He never noticed Merlin gazing at the pair sadly, as Elizabeth's chance of survival dwindled and decreased.

Merlin visited on occasions as well, telling Elizabeth everything that had happened recently.

"Gowther said yes" Meliodas heard her one day, he had been at the bathroom and was now listening by the door, "He said he wanted to be my and Arthurs child"

There was a sniffle.

"I never thought I could be this happy, thank you for giving me courage to ask him. Wake up soon, for all of our sakes"

It was then Meliodas realised how big of an impact Elizabeth had on everyone, she truly affected every life she touched. Without her was a big black hole, an empty space. Meliodas ducked backwards, pretending to be on his phone when a nurse went past. She didn't look at him twice, instead knocking at the door to Elizabeth's room.

"Nurse Merlin? How is Miss Lyones' state?" The nurse asked sternly. Meliodas cursed her for being so heartless when Merlin was clearly upset. She coughed and pushed her chair back.

"Stable, but only just. Her vitals are the same for now, but are slowly decreasing. If she doesn't wake up, which is likely, we have until Friday, so three days. No more, no less"

Meliodas almost flinched at her hard tone, but as she left the room, he caught a hint of her bloodshot eyes.

In the hospital, work came first, feelings second. And that was it.

 ** _..._**

On Thursday everyone was on edge. Meliodas sat in his chair, back straight, like a puppet with its strings pulled taut. A knock sounded at the door, and Diane came shuffling in, her legs stronger but still building up the weak muscles.

"Hey" she greeted, Meliodas nodded.

Taking the seat next to him, she sighed and gazed at Elizabeth. Lying in front of them, pale, sickly, and completely silent. Her breathing was forced, like she was constantly gasping for air. Diane pulled her gaze away, instead focusing on Meliodas and his foggy green eyes.

"You'll be outta here soon, won't you captain?" she said, it was a question but was more like a statement. Meliodas nodded.

"Yep, I'm actually looking for apartments in Edinbourg. I've found a couple, but they're kinda expensive" He trailed off, coughing a few seconds later, "You're not staying long either, are you?"

Diane shook her head, "Nah, gonna wait until King's able to leave though. Merlin said she's found a small flat in the city, close to the school, so we can finish and get qualifications with ease"

Meliodas nodded, "That's a smart move"

"You should go to the same school as us! I think Ban will be getting out soon as well, though I'm not sure what year he'd be in..." She pondered, Meliodas managed a soft smile.

"Thanks Diane, but I need to see what Elizabeth's going to be doing before I make any proper plans. I'll keep them in mind though"

The sound of silence was filtered down by the incessant beeping coming from Elizabeth's machines.

"Meliodas" Diane spoke gently, "What will you do if Elizabeth doesn't wake up?"

There was no response, Diane opened her mouth to ask again when's Meliodas spoke up.

"I don't know"

Diane hung her head, it was the truth.

 ** _..._**

It came. The last day. Unlucky Friday.

Meliodas went through to Elizabeth's room as soon as he was able to.

Rain poured down from outside as Meliodas sat by the bed. This was it. In an hour the plug would be pulled, Elizabeth would be lost in her own mind never to be awoken. The fire in Meliodas' eyes were nothing but embers now.

Merlin knocked on the door and came in. Sombrely checking Elizabeth's vitals for the last time.

"She's still kicking, she might make it" Metin trailed off, Meliodas nodded.

"I know"

A little while later Elizabeth's sisters came in with Baltra. Veronica was glaring at the floor while Margaret was already dabbing at her eyes with Kleenex tissues. Baltra was managing to hold himself together, but only just, counting by the dozens of discarded tissues in the pocket under his wheelchair.

Meliodas gave them a small wave, "Hey"

"Good morning, Meliodas" Margaret greeted quietly with a tired smile. "How are you?"

A multitude of words spun through his head.

Tired, hopeless, sad, in agony.

He settled for, "Okay. And yourself?"

Margaret gave a bubbly laugh, choking on tears, "As good as I can be, considering"

The family sat on the rest of the plastic chairs, huddled around their sister. Meliodas began counting the rise and fall of Elizabeth's chest.

One...two...one...two...

Before he knew it, Merlin was tapping on his shoulder. Shaking his head, he looked at her. Sympathy shone in her eyes.

"She's got fifteen minutes left Meliodas, maybe it's time to start saying your goodbyes?"

No! Meliodas screamed internally, No she's still alive!

But instead he just nodded, numbness taking over his body like a tidal wave. He couldn't feel anything, he shuffled his chair forward robotically. Taking her hand in his, Baltra held onto her other one, his two daughters placing one hand on his shoulders.

"Please wake up Elizabeth, please" Baltra pleaded, but his daughter did not stir.

Meliodas placed his lips to the palm of her hand, slowly letting tears snake down his face.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I'm sorry" he whispered to her, letting his voice crack trying to keep silent. The peace was interrupted when Merlin came into the room, ghostly pale, and Meliodas felt his world crumble when she uttered two words:

"it's time"

Meliodas stared at her, eyes wide with horror.

"You may stay or you can leave, it's completely up to you"

Veronica and Margaret stood tall behind their father.

"We're staying" Veronica said, Meliodas had never heard her voice so quiet.

There was a small pause. Then Merlin placed a manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Meliodas? What do you want to do?"

He didn't know. He wanted her to live, so they could buy their apartment in Edinbourg, where he could run a tavern and she could wait tables. So they could grow old together, have a family.

"I'm sorry" he choked out, "I'm sorry. I can't stay"

He'd already seen one love of his life ide before his eyes, he couldn't stand to watch another go. Pressing a final kiss against Elizabeth's hand, he let out a shaky breath and stood, letting it drop onto the mattress.

Meliodas pushed back his chair, gave a sad smile to the Lyones family, and walked to the door, pushing the handle down but not opening it. His face was sodden and the excess water dropped around his bare feet. This couldn't be the end. Couldn't it?

"D...Don't leave"

That day, Meliodas swore he got whiplash as his neck jerked around to the hospital bed. Elizabeth's eyebrows were creased up in discomfort, her eyes scrunched up. Then slowly, very slowly, they began to open.

Wide eyes watched her as she slowly came to, sapphire eyes blinking until they regained focus. Elizabeth turned her head to the side and focused on Meliodas, finally giving him an award winning grin.

Merlin stood in shock, "I'll be right back" and she shot out the door.

Elizabeth then turned her gaze to her family, smiling and weakly squeezing her fathers hand.

"Hello...everyone" she croaked out. It was hoarse and rough but Meliodas had never heard a more beautiful sound in his life.

Margaret and Veronica wrapped their sister in kisses and hugs, squeezing her tight and not letting go. Her father pressed a kiss to her forehead and then moved back, signalling for Meliodas to come forward.

He did so carefully, as if walking too fast would break the illusion of her well being. Elizabeth's smile didn't waver as he stood above her, stroking a finger down her pale jaw.

"Hey...Meliodas" she rasped out. Meliodas snapped, grinning and letting a new flood of tears pour from his eyes he leapt forward and pressed his lips against Elizabeth's. They were dry and chapped but neither cared, Elizabeth's eyes widened then slowly closed, letting the sensations overwhelm her.

The pair broke apart and Meliodas leant his head on her stomach, crying softly. Elizabeth patted his hair gently, grinning at her family.

It was over.

It would be okay.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-seven.

A.N. ITS THE FINAL COUNTDOWNNNN...until the end. Damn, I almost can't believe it.

Okay, I won't be too long here, just I hope you enjoyed, drop me a review, follow and favourite, and thank you for reading!

See you in 28...;)

\- Ruby xxx


	28. Chapter twenty-eight

**_Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter twenty-eight_**

* * *

Elizabeth gripped the metal bars with all her might, hauling herself along the short stretch of floor as her legs struggled to keep up with her. They were working though, that was the main thing. Sweat dripped down her forehead, her feet walking clumsily along. Eventually she reached the end, letting out a deep sigh and letting Merlin take her arm, guiding her to her wheelchair.

"You're making quick progress Elizabeth, this exercise once a day will have your legs working in no time. Right, time for stretches"

"I sure hope so, I've been so desperate to walk and run, and just to get out of here in general" she beamed as Merlin helped stretch her legs.

Since her awakening Elizabeth had been on the straight road to recovery, and everyone was happy to see so. Diane had nearly strangled the poor girl in a hug when she woke up, tears were shed all over.

"I could hear you all" Elizabeth admitted later, "Thank you all for standing by me"

"It's our pleasure" Ban said, ruffling her hair with a secretly pleased grin.

Now, a week later, and Elizabeth was looking forward to the future. Now it was certain that she'd have one.

Merlin pressed and squeezed the muscles in Elizabeth's legs with medical precision but motherly care, smiling softly to herself.

"Right Elizabeth, can you move your feet in a clockwise motion?"

Melizabeth did so jerkily, her feet not used to the movements, but there was a keyword that made Elizabeth's world a little brighter. Her legs and feet aren't used to the movement...yet. Yet is a powerful word Elizabeth thought.

After the exercise, Merlin sat back on her feet and grinned.

"Well Elizabeth, keep up the good work and you'll be out of here in no time at all. I'm sure Meliodas will be pleased"

Elizabeth felt a smile slip onto her lips at the mention of her boyfriend. He'd barely left her alone after she had awoken from her coma, smothering her in hugs and compliments, and best of all, kisses.

Their first few had been as awkward as they were, Meliodas initially making eyebrows to try and release the tension, which it didn't...much. Eventually they got over the initial awkwardness of kissing and began to do it more eagerly. Nothing 'adult' had happened yet and Elizabeth was fine with that, wanting to go slow in her first relationship.

She was lucky enough to have Meliodas who was understanding and caring, a once in a life time guy she didn't want to give up, and wasn't going to anytime soon.

After repeating the movements the other way and wiggling her toes the best she could. Merlin stood, writing down Elizabeth's progress on her clipboard. Elizabeth hauled herself into her wheelchair and sorted the skirt of her nightdress.

"You're free to go Elizabeth, I'll let your father know about your progress"

"Thanks Merlin, see you soon!" Elizabeth called to her, waving, then began pushing herself down the corridor.

 ** _..._**

Meliodas lay on Elizabeth's bed staring at the ceilings, counting the cracks that ran along the white paint. Boredom filled Meliodas, but Elizabeth would be back soon, he knew it. Though he had been saying that for the last fifteen minutes.

"Meliodas! Hi!" A voice cheered from the doorway, Elizabeth pushed herself in closing the door behind her, her lips were curved up into a smile. Meliodas couldn't help grinning at her. Elizabeth sat on the bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while, just being around each other.

"Well, you ready to go?" Meliodas asked, Elizabeth nodded.

"Yep!" She replied enthusiastically, using Meliodas' arm to get into her wheelchair. "I can't wait!"

Meliodas kissed her forehead, opening the door, "Lets go then!"

Elizabeth squealed as he pushed her wheelchair forward quickly, running along the corridor. Hand white from gripping the handles of the wheelchair, Elizabeth squeaked again as the chair tilted going around a corner. Meliodas' bell-like laugh rang from behind her, the chair tipped further going around the last corner, it regained its balance just as Elizabeth and Meliodas met Ban, King, and Gowther.

Ban raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Having fun there you two?"

Elizabeth flushed a little.

"We were, actually" Meliodas said, smugly. King eyed him up carefully.

"Just remember to keep it PG, 'kay?"

Meliodas didn't reply, only giving him a thumbs up. Gowther checked his wristwatch whilst the other chatted.

"Excuse me" Everyone turned to face him, "According to my calculations, Diane will be here in approximately...fifteen minutes. We should get ready"

Ban sighed, "You're right, come on, love birds"

King, Meliodas, and Elizabeth all gave a cry of indignation following the taller boy inside. Ban gave a sly grin to Gowther, who managed to return one, a rare thing for him.

 ** _..._**

Diane walked along the corridors out of the respite centre into the hospital, the halls were eerily quiet without King, Ban, or Gowther to accompany her. In fact, she'd barely seen them since she'd told them the news.

Faces passed as she finally reached the club room, Diane took a minute to straighten her orange pyjamas and fix her pig tails. Then she took hold of the door handle and pushed the door open. Immediately her ears were assaulted with honking and cheers, the walls were covered in rainbow bunting, the large table they used had a chocolate cake in the middle of it and plates with coloured cups. Everyone had sparkly party hats on their heads, Elizabeth's was silver, Meliodas' was green, Ban's was red, King's was blue, and Gowther's was purple. There was another, a pink one, sitting on the table.

"HAPPY GOING-AWAY-PARTY DIANE!"

King pulled a party popper, releasing a pathetic amount of confetti, but it made Diane tear up anyway.

"You guys..." She said, her voice wobbling dangerously, "You threw me a party?..."

King took her hands and kissed her on the cheek, "Yep, we did" He pulled back, eyeing up her expression. Diane's eyes were glassy, tears building up threatening to flow over.

"Is this okay?"

Diane flung her arms around Kings neck, Meliodas sniggered as King's face was pressed to Diane's collarbone, Elizabeth elbowed him and he shut up, a wise choice.

"Yes!" She cried, "Thank you, thank all of you so much!" She pulled back, wiping her snotty nose on the sleeve of her pyjama shirt.

"No problem Die Antwoord, gonna miss your loud voice around here" Ban gave Diane a one armed hug, she hugged him back, lightly punching his arm.

"And I'm gonna miss your shitty nicknames" She admitted, "I'm gonna miss everyone"

Meliodas left Elizabeth's side for a second to pull something from under the table, a music player. "This is fun and all, but a little too sad. Let's have some fun!"

With music playing on the speakers, everyone danced. Meliodas sat on Elizabeth's lap, winking at her while doing so, and spinning the two round and round. King danced with Diane, mumbling something about his 'shitty height', Diane just kissed him and continued dancing.

Ban and Gowther sat at the table, not really the dancing types, though both complied when Diane dragged them up. Gowther was surprisingly a good dancer, Ban...not so much. But it was the happiest people had seen him in years, so no one said anything.

Merlin arrived later, as she always did, with a knife to cut the cake and lemonade. She did it herself and served it, taking a slice in a napkin and after giving Diane a tight hug went back to finish her shift. "I'll call you when your parents are here Diane, see you later"

They said goodbye and began to eat their cake, washing it down with the lemonade. The boys had a competition about how much cake they could eat, Gowther won, while the girls looked on in horror.

"Please don't choke" Elizabeth pleaded.

Meliodas shrugged, "Nah, don't worry about it, we'll be careful"

They had eaten three quarters of the cake themselves by the time Merlin came with Diane's bag and a small smile.

"Diane, it's time"

She stood with confidence, walking tall to Merlin and taking the bag.

"Well this is it" She said, taking a deep breath, "I guess I'll see you later"

Elizabeth rolled over to her, hugging her abdomen. Diane hugged her back.

"Good luck" Elizabeth whispered, feeling tears wetting the back of her nightdress.

"Thank you, I'll text you, okay?"

King stood as well, looking worn and tired, his metal arm flexing and releasing with stress.

"I'll walk you to the door"

"Thanks King, see you later guys"

The door closed behind her, and the room felt a little colder without Diane.

 ** _..._**

King was next, three weeks later, sitting in the club room with his metal arm clutching the strap of his bag. There wasn't a big party for him, he wasn't one for parties, but people sat around the table knowing there would now be two empty spaces.

"You nervous?" Ban asked, King shrugged.

"I guess, I suppose it's just going back to school and stuff"

Elizabeth tilted her head, "You're going back to school?"

"Yep, just to finish fourth year, then I'm going to college"

"I'm doing the same" Meliodas added.

"I'll probably do online classes, I need a job more"

"I was homeschooled, so I'll probably do that again, though public school sounds fun"

Gowther took off his glasses, cleaning them with the hem of his shirt, "I was homeschooled as well, perhaps we could study together?"

Smiling, Elizabeth nodded, "I'd like that"

Ban whistled, "Careful captain, Gowther's gonna steal your girl!"

Meliodas smiled murderously, a dark aura surrounding him, "Ban, shut up"

Considering it a win, Ban was quiet once more. Kings phone went off, he sighed checking it.

"That's my aunty here, I should be going" He said, standing. He gave Elizabeth a high five, Gowther a pat on the back, and Meliodas a manly hug. When he got to Ban, the two just stared at each other. King only came up to just below Bans chest, so his head was tilted quite far back.

"Don't be a stranger now, right?" Ban said, "I'll kill you if you ignore us now"

King scowled, "Please. Like I could do that" Then his expression softened and he shook Ban's hand. "See you soon Ban"

"See ya round" Ban replied with a wolfish grin. And with another goodbye and a wave, King was gone too.

 ** _..._**

Another week passed and it was time for Ban to leave. Dressed in his normal clothes, he turned up to the club room after calling anyone there out of the blue.

"Look, I ain't one for goodbyes and sentimental shit, so I thought I'd make this as quick as possible"

Elizabeth hit his back lightly when he gave her a hug, "You should have told me you...you jerk" she cried, Ban laughed quietly.

"Sorry Ellie"

Meliodas punched him hard in the arm, "Geez, you couldn't even have given me a bit of warning. I've lost the Boar Hats best cook and I don't even have a replacement...I may just have to make the food myself"

"Sure, if you want to kill everyone" Ban joked, punching Meliodas back, "See ya captain, Ellie" He turned to Gowther, ruffling his dark pink hair, "See ya round freak"

Gowther managed a small smile, "I will miss you too Ban"

Hoisting his bag onto his back Ban grinned, "Well, I'll be taking my leave now. See ya" And Ban was gone too.

Meliodas began tucking in the chairs around the table, when Elizabeth noticed Gowther staring at the door, back poker straight. She wheeled herself closer to him, noticing that his eyes were clouded and distant, filled with...something indescribable. Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm, it took a minute for him to face her, as if his movements were sluggish.

"Is something wrong, Elizabeth?" He asked, though it was more of a statement. His eyes were hidden behind his glasses, and Elizabeth couldn't decipher what he was feeling. As they were leaving, she saw Gowther staring in the same way down the hall to Ban's old room. She slowly wheeled herself to her room, Meliodas by her side, the image of Gowthers clouded eyes haunting her visions.

 ** _..._**

Gowther was the next to go, two days later, going to his new home with Merlin and Arthur. Then it was Meliodas' turn.

He stood with Elizabeth in his room, dressed in a shirt and jeans, with his bag on his back. His blond hair hadn't been brushed yet, Elizabeth ran her hands through it, feeling it for the last time for months.

"You'll call me when you're at Ban's?"

"Yeah, I promise"

"And you'll take your medicine everyday?"

Meliodas playfully rolled his eyes, "I promise"

Elizabeth sighed, leaning into his chest. "I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you as well" Meliodas whispered,"I'll text you all the time"

Elizabeth smiled, "Not when you're in class, I'm not being responsible for you not getting an education"

"Whenever I can?"

"Perfect"

Meliodas kissed her slowly, "I should be going" he groaned.

"I'll walk you out"

Meliodas took the handles of her wheelchair and rolled her to the entrance. Meliodas pushed Elizabeth as far as she could go into the carpark. People bustled around them, but for the young lovers there was no one there but them.

"I'll see you soon Elizabeth" he said, Elizabeth felt tears stream down her cheeks. "Hey, don't cry" he shushed, "I'm not worth crying over"

Giving a choked laugh, Elizabeth looked at him with nothing but pure adoration in her eyes, "Yes you are, I'll see you soon"

Pressing their lips together for the last time, Elizbeth watched as Meliodas walked away until he turned the street corner and vanished leaving her alone, for now at least.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-eight.

A.N. Two chapters left guys, you excited? I am!

Drop me a review and tell me what you thought, I'll be doing a big thank you etc on the last chapter, okay, see you in 29 ;)

\- Ruby xxx


	29. Chapter twenty-nine

**_Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac_**

 ** _Chapter twenty-nine_**

* * *

 _Three Months Later..._

Elizabeth sat patiently in her room, awaiting Merlins arrival with the results of her, hopefully final, check up. She had been up all night talking to the Sins group chat about it, and now she was shattered but didn't regret a thing.

Meliodas had sent her a good luck text that morning, Elizabeth sent her reply and spent the rest of her time grinning at the text. Margaret texted as well, wishing her good luck and sending her latest ultrasound picture with it.

Merlin arrive a few minutes later, her lips twitched at the edges hiding an obvious smile.

"This is it Elizabeth" she said, "You've finished your physio, there's nothing more to be done" Merlins voice cracked a little with emotion, Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes.

She was cured.

It was over.

A single tear slipped down her face dropping onto her lap, Merlin walked forward and brought her into a tight hug. Elizabeth buried her face into Merlins shoulder, letting the happy tears flow freely.

She was free...it was such a lovely feeling.

"Thank you Merlin, for everything"

"It's my job, and my pleasure. I've let your father know, Margaret and Veronica will be there to pick you up tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Elizabeth squeaked, "That soon?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes" she patted Elizabeth's head. "This is the start of your life Elizabeth, this is it, so go out and do your best okay?"

"Merlin..." Elizabeth choked out, "I'll come back and visit you, I promise"

The older woman scoffed and gave a half smile, "I'm counting on it! It gets very lonely here and that club room won't stay immaculate by itself"

"I'll make sure it stays in shape, don't worry"

There was a moment of silence between them both, then Merlin checked her wrist watch and sighed.

"I've got my bed changing shift now, I'll be back to see you off tomorrow, okay? Do well for me" and Merlin left. Elizabeth lay down on her bed, another year sipping down her cheek onto the bedsheets.

It was relieving to not have to come back, but still, the hospital and club room had been her home for the last seven months. It would be weird going back, but still she couldn't wait.

Grabbing her phone, Elizabeth stood and went down the familiar path to the club room. She had a call to make.

 ** _..._**

The room was just as they'd left it. Clothes were tucked away in the chest, now clean plastic plates and cups lay out on the table.

Paintings were still as vibrant as they had been when Ban had redone them months ago. Elaine and Liz watched over her with closed eyes, and Elizabeth swiped a finger over the tiny details on the wall. She'd miss them too.

Her fingers went to the contacts in her phone and pressed one, Elizabeth lifted the phone to her ear, listening intently to the dialling tone.

"Hey Elizabeth, What's up?" His voice sounded tinny over the receiver, but it sounded like home. She was quiet, wondering the best way to tell him.

"Elizabeth? Is there something wrong? Are you there?"

"Yes I'm here" she said, "I got my results"

There was a pause. "Oh? And?..."

"And..." she waited, "I'm going home"

There was more silence, then the sound of Meliodas' breathing filled her ears.

"Meliodas?" She said uncertainty.

"You're shitting me" he said finally, "Are you serious?" His voice had gone all high pitched. Elizabeth laughed slightly, relief flowing through her.

"Yes, I'm going home tomorrow"

Another squeak, Elizabeth didn't even know he could make those noises.

"Tomorrow? That soon?"

"I know, it was so sudden. But yeah today's my last day here, finally"

Elizabeth wandered around the room chatting to Meliodas, it seemed so different without her friends, the paint seemed a little duller without them. The story book lay in the middle of the table, untouched for months, as there had been nothing to add.

Perhaps they should write an epilogue, but that would mean their adventures were ending, and that wasn't true at all. If anything their adventures were just beginning. Saying goodbye to Meliodas, Elizabeth hung up and sat in one of the stools. The room was silent, as usual, the ghosts of the sins ran around, their voices echoing in the larger room.

Sighing, Elizabeth left the room, her hand trailing down the door as she pulled away.

 _ **...**_

The next day, Elizabeth woke up to her phone buzzing. It was Meliodas texting her, wishing her good luck on going home. She sent a quick reply and got up, changing into her regular clothes. They felt weird after not wearing them for months, but Elizabeth loved it.

Word spread fast, as Elizabeth's phone was buzzing with messages from everyone. Congratulating her on her release. Merlin stopped by later.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you feeling today?"

Elizabeth grinned, "I'm great Merlin! I'm so excited!"

"Good" Merlin said, "Your father should be here in about an hour. Here, I have something to give you"

Merlin reached into the breast pocket of her uniform pulling out a key.

"This is for you, it's the key to the club room, I figured you would want it.

Elizabeth took it, squeezing it in her hand. "Thank you so much, I'll go there before father gets here"

"Good, I should be going" She hugged Elizabeth one last time, "I'll see you later"

"Goodbye Merlin" Merlin smiled, opening and closing the door gently behind her.

 ** _..._**

"Father, Veronica, Margaret! It's so good to see you!" Elizabeth cried, hugging her family tight. Margaret hugged her little sister, who was almost taller than her now. Veronica did the same, and Baltra kissed his daughter on the head.

"Are you ready to go, Ellie?"

Elizabeth faltered, "Actually, I've forgotten something. Would you mind if I go get it? I'll be two seconds"

Margaret nodded, "Go ahead, we'll just be signing you out."

"Thank you! I'll be back soon!" Elizabeth gave her bag to Veronica and ran down the halls, out of sight.

"She's not going to stop running now that she can, is she?" Veronica stated, Margaret and Baltra only laughed.

Elizabeth came back a few minutes later, out of breath and carrying what appeared to be a large leather book. Together they walked out of the hospital and into the car park, leaving the fear and terror of the last few months behind.

The Lyones house was large, basically a mansion, in the centre of Edinbourg. Baltra had worked hard to get the house and his girls worked hard to maintain it. Elizabeth carried her bag and her book up the gravelly driveway, taking in the feelign of being home.

"You excited to be home Ellie?" Veronica teased, Eliazbeth nodded.

"It feels good to be back"

"When you get in, we've got a surprised for you in the kitchen so go there first"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Okay...I'll do that"

Veronica took her bag when she got into the main hall, taking it upstairs to Elizabeth's bedroom. The kitchen was down the hall and to the left, Elizabeth opened it, it was pitch black despite it being light outside. Elizabeth's hand fumbled for the light switch, when she found it, Elizabeth clicked it on.

" _WELCOME HOME ELIZABETH!_ "

Elizabeth jumped backwards at the noise, letting out an undignified shriek. The sins sat around her kitchen table which was filled with party food.

"Wha- what?" Elizabeth fumbled with her words, Meliodas pulled the noise maker out of his mouth and smiled at her.

"It's a little last minute, but it's a welcome home party!" He blew the noise maker, "So welcome home!"

"It's a real swanky house you got here" Ban commented, Gowther nodded.

"It appears to be built in the victorian era, from the roof and styled windows. It's a very nice house"

Diane frowned a little, "Yeah it's a nice house, but I'm starving, so lets eat!"

Elizabeth took a place next to King and Meliodas, placing scotch eggs and sausage rolls on a plate. Baltra and her sisters came in later, Elizabeth thanked them for organising everything.

"Don't thank us too much" Veronica said, "It was your friends who set this whole thing up, we just gave them the space"

Elizabeth sat with her friends and family at the kitchen table, watching as Ban and King had a competition about how many scotch eggs they could fit in their mouths, Diane sat cheering King on from the sidelines, Gowther and Meliodas were placing bets on who would win. Her family sat apart from the rest, chatting quietly amongst themselves. A tap on her shoulder drew Elizabeth's attention to Meliodas who looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay Elizabeth?" He asked.

She smiled, planting a soft kiss on his cheek and taking her hand in his.

"Yes" She said, truthfully, eyes filled with earnest, "I'm better than okay"

Meliodas returned her smile, turning to tease Ban into losing. Elizabeth observed her friends and her family, loud versus quiet, but both of them meant home.

 _Yeah_ , she thought, _I'm okay_.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-nine.

A.N. Shit guys, next chapter is the epilogue!

See you there ;)

\- Ruby xxx


	30. Epilogue

_**Stand By Me by Fullmetal Pyromaniac**_

 ** _Epilogue_**

* * *

 _Ten years later..._

Sunlight filtered through the white curtains onto the blue bed sheets, creating pretty patterns. Meliodas had been awake for hours, he lay in his bed just watching the sun rise, next to him, Elizabeth's chest rose and fell steadily. Her hair fell over her beautiful face, and Meliodas gently pushed it out of the way, taking in his girlfriend's sleeping form. Life was good, Meliodas had saved up enough money to buy a building on the outskirts of Edinbourg, it was unpopular due to its round shape and unique interior design. But Meliodas took one look at it and saw home.

He fixed it up, turned the bottom floor into a bar complete with tables and a storeroom in the back. The Sins marveled in the fact that it looked almost as they imagined in a small hospital room as children. The upstairs was turned into a bedroom for Meliodas and Elizabeth, complete with an ensuite bathroom and another spare bedroom.

Complete with their diplomas, Meliodas and Elizabeth began working there full time. Ban was next, broadening their sales horizons with his heavenly food that soon became the talk of the town. Diane and King began working there just after Ban, Diane being another waitress with Elizabeth and King helping Meliodas at the bar. Gowther was the last one to work there, as a waiter, though he wanted to wear the womens uniform and it suited him.

Along side their jobs, Ban was a painter, making pictures for local shows. His dark past had helped inspire him, and even lead him to dating again. Diane played hockey for the local team, it had taken her a while to get back into the swing of sports but she made it and was now a famous striker. Gowther had used his passion for literature to fuel his writing, he became a well known author and began a good relationship with a girl from the hospital.

Elizabeth snorted cutely in her sleep, and Meliodas has to stifle a giggle.

His phone read 9:01. Meliodas decided that it was time to get up, he pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead and gently shook her.

"C'mon princess, time to wake up" Elizabeth groaned rolling away from him.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled, her speech slurred. Meliodas rolled her back over to him, letting her head rest in the crook of his neck. Her breath evened out once more, raising goosebumps on the skin of his neck. Meliodas shivered, only Elizabeth could do that to him.

"Ellie come on..." He sang softly, "Everyone will be here soon"

Slowly, Elizabeth opened her eyes, her gaze never failed to take Meliodas' breath hitch.

"I should probably get up and get ready huh?" She mumbled to herself. Meliodas hummed in agreement, but neither moved for a while.

 ** _..._**

"ELIZABETH!" Diane certainly hadn't gotten quieter with age, she burst into the Boar Hat nearly knocking Elizabeth over.

"Diane!" Elizabeth laughed, hugging her friend back, "I saw you yesterday!"

"I know, but that was so long ago!"

King followed her inside, Gowther came in next, and Ban right after.

"Happy birthday Captain" Ban greeted Meliodas with a pat on the back, then he shoved a package into his hands. "A special project I've been workin' on, enjoy~"

Meliodas opened it, revealing an oil painting of the sins when they were younger and in the club room. Details were painted so finely that it looked almost like a picture.

"I love it, thank you Ban" Meliodas said, Ban gave him a wolfish grin in return. Diane gave him a beer cup, King gave him a set of cologne, and Gowther gave him a copy of his latest book- the first proper copy ever.

Elizabeth used the noise to excuse herself to the bathroom quietly and unnoticed, she took out everything she needed and did as she was instructed. Two pink lines signified something she knew, but needed to confirm.

Now she just had to tell Meliodas.

 ** _..._**

"Hey" he greeted when she returned, "We were wondering where you were"

Elizabeth smiled at him, "Don't worry about me, I was just at the toilet" she took a deep breath, sitting down next to Diane at the bar.

"Drink Elizabeth?" She asked, the thought of alcohol made Elizabeth's stomach turn.

"No thank you" She declined, shaking a hand. Diane raised an eyebrow, but nodded and ordered herself something.

A tap at the front door caught Meliodas' attention, his face brightened. "That'll be the post, be back in a minute"

Ban appeared a few moments later with a fried breakfast and wearing a pink apron. King made a comment, which earned him a smack, then a row from Diane. Gowther sat with Elizabeth, talking about his friend Guila from the hospital. He talked animately about her and Elizabeth felt her heart warm at his descriptions of her.

Meliodas came back holding a bunch of letters in his hand and a warm smile on his face.

"Anything special?" Elizabeth asked, Meliodas nodded excitedly.

"Yep! From Baltra, Merlin, and even my mum!"

He had stayed true to his word and managed to track down his mother is a town up north, their union was a tearjerker and Elizabeth found herself crying a lot. His mother was a lovely woman who worked hard to stay in contact with him. Meliodas deserved only the best in life.

"I'm very happy for you Meliodas" She admitted, Meliodas kissed her and put up the cards.

"So...I noticed that I didn't get a present from you Elizabeth" He pouted, "That isn't very nice to forget your own boyfriends birthday"

Elizabeth chuckled nervously, and Meliodas felt a pang of fear that she had actually forgotten.

"Well, I have one, but it turns out that I actually have two presents for you"

Meliodas cocked his head in confusion, "What d'you mean?"

Rubbing her stomach subconsciously, Elizabeth looked away, "I...I'm pregnant"

The kitchen fell quiet. Meliodas just stared at her, then he let out a 'whoop' of joy and picked her up with no problem, spinning her around and laughing wildly.

"OH my god~" Diane squealed, shaking King, "King we're going to be aunts and uncles!"

Gowther raised a finger, "Actually Diane, thats-" Ban placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ah, reading the room, right?"

Ban nodded, "Right"

The party lasted all day, and Meliodas did nothing but brag about being a dad, and the most important thing was...

They all lived happily ever after.

* * *

The End.

A.N. Thank you all for reading, leave me one last review please! I'll see you all soon, check my twitter adn Tumblr for shoutouts to everyone!

I LOVE YOU ALL

\- Ruby xxx


End file.
